The Keeper Of My Heart
by ILuffyGaara
Summary: WARNING! This story is not for the faint of heart and it is purely fiction, sexual/mental abuse within this story and it will be an Inuyasha(Alpha) Sesshomaru(Beta) pairing...For reasons unknown to Sesshomaru the clock turns back when an enemy of the past returns for his Sweet Little Prince.
1. My Sweet Prince

_Prologue_

 _The Western lands have come to war with the Eastern lands._

 _Lord Erai of the raccoon demons fully living up to his name of mischief and terrible deeds shone bright in his rulings and by the way his people lived in poverty for a selfish lord with no self-respect for his lands or human and demon population alike. His disrespect had gone too far. InuTaisho would no longer stand for unclothed words and the Lords ignorance of his wayward citizens terrorizing his own peaceful people. The time has passed for peaceful words to be meet with bland disrespect and underlining threats. Lord Erai would learn the might of InuTaisho and her Lady InuKumi who refused to let her mate go into battle without her at his side. It would take a single moon cycle to gather the militia, arming them for battle and travel and four cycles longer for the battle to fully commence and end. In that time period his Lord and Lady had left behind their beloved lands in the hands of Tonkano Taisho`s regent for the land of West. But more important than any patch of green land the Lord and Lady possessed their most precious being left behind was the First Prince of the West Sesshomaru._

 _Prince Sesshomaru lived on the lands of the west for no more than ninety-five years. Still a child by Inuyokai standards humans would say he looked around seven or eight years of age. The little prince is very important to the west being born a uke also known as one of beta status left our prince with great responsibilities he`ll know nothing in great detail of his role throughout his younger years. With long lush glimmering sliver strands of silk, cherubic cheeks of youth, and a smile to melt the hearts of all to stand before him the prince truly was carefree within the palace. Earls to servants felt a warmth within their hearts when faced with the pleasant yet adorable antics of the little lord. Throughout these quiet days of war where everyone from royalty to servants alike held a silent fear that should their lord and lady fail they would all die or become enslaved to a mad raccoon these thoughts would never be voiced however. It wouldn't do to doubt their lord and lady whom already did so much for them yet everyone knew of the raccoon demons sneaky ways especially when they held the advantage of knowing the battle terrain._

 _No more hushed whispers and scents of fear permitting the air._

 _It wouldn't do to scare the young prince._

 _The days found the little lord doing morning lessons with the bear demoness Ai and a free afternoon where he would travel to the lush gardens of the west created for him by her Lady. He'd chase butterflies and sit ideally under large trees for shade softly speaking with the trees that spoke back through the winds. It was on the fifth day of Sesshomaru`s lord and lady departure that Regent Tonkano paid the young lord a visit within his gardens._

" _Good day my young lord." Tonkano smiled down at Sesshomaru`s smaller form stretched out under an elder cryptomeria. Tonkano swore for a moment he heard the boy whispering things to the air but no matter._

" _Good 'marrow, Regent Tonkano." The young prince stood and inclined his head just as mother thought him, it would not do to be impolite while she was away however a prince of his status does not bow to just anyone. "Have you just come in passing?" the small child mused. In truth sometimes it was very lonely living at the palace even when surrounded by so many others. There were no other demon children Sesshomaru could talk with or befriend. They all treated him with either unreal adoration or they were too afraid to speak with him, although there is one slightly older female leopard youkai Riko she alone treated him with an air of friendliness yet still respected his status as her mother was the Head Maid of the castle so he never saw her often._

 _Tonkano gave the child a toothy grin gracefully easing himself onto the grassy floor beside the young lord. "I have come to visit our young lord. Do you wish to be left alone?"_

 _Sesshomaru thought about it for a little his lips pursing as he concentrated until he felt a finger poke his forehead by none other than Tonkano_

" _Don't hurt yourself now." Tonkano teased, Sesshomaru flushed in embarrassment. "I will leave you to your foliage." With a wave of his hand the older man chuckled with a slight shake of his head making to rise from the ground._

" _Wait!" the young lord folded his arms behind his back so childlike. "I would not mind the company." He beamed charmingly eyes locked onto the Regents face as he spoke and was surprised when a heavy body was placed over his pinning his arms above his head. Sesshomaru struggled childlike growls coming from his chest. "What are you doing Regent Tonkano?!"_

 _Tonkano found this very entertaining "My young prince do you not trust me?" he didn't wait for and answer instead he lowered his neck and kissed the crescent moon that adorned the child's forehead before smirking "You are it little one."_

 _Sesshomaru blinked up at an empty sky the weight on his chest gone mind still processing the feel of warm lips against his forehead, why had Tonkano done that? No one had ever placed their lips upon his skin besides the tender brushes of his Lady Mother._

 _There was also a heavy musky smell scenting the air, it burned his nose slightly, but he could hear the foliage rustle as Tonkano moved the thick bush so Sesshomaru sat up excited at the chance to play the fleeting kiss and thick scent long forgotten he immediately found his footing and ran after the regent._

 _ooo_

 _Days that's passed into a single moon went by like this after morning lessons Sesshomaru would find himself in the company of the Regent Tonkano._

 _The regent would entertain the young lord with games and childish antics or sometimes tell the demon child tales of old, Tonkano loved the way the young lords eyes would shine bright with adoration at the fierce warriors of his stories the child would even go as far as to find the biggest broken branch and wave it around like a sword declaring his might and will his hair spraying around his small body in an unearthly grace for someone so young, eyes alive with a fire. Tonkano could never tear his eyes away from this beautiful beta and the sweetest pretend battle cries spewing from the young lord's mouth that set Tonkano on edge and swelled his cock. Tonkano loved his prince so very much._

 _It was dusk however._

" _My prince." Tonkano grasped the branch sword at its tip stopping the young lord's play. "We must go back in now, you've not eaten."_

 _Sesshomaru nodded allowing Tonkano to take his pretend sword before turning to walk back into the palace. "I'm going to be the strongest demon in all the land!" His little fists tightened in determination as he nodded to confirm his statement. "I will even surpass my sire one day, will he be proud Tonkanooo?!" strong hands had grasped his middle lifting him up to a solid warm body._

" _Tonkanooo...!" the child whined little hands grabbing hold of the larger ones around his mid-section. "I can walk myself." His body swayed a bit it unnerved him naturally not being so high off the ground._

 _Tonkano always did odd things like this. Picking him up, leaving lingering kisses to his face. It felt strange to the small child no one gave him this much attention not even his lady mother. She'd caress and love him yes but not to the degree Tonkano did. He'd feel wrong an unease settling to the pit of his gut then Tonkano would stop almost as soon as he`d start and make the prince forget about his odd ways by distracting him with something else._

 _Tonkano nuzzled the small child cradled against his chest rubbing his cheek against silky soft hair._

" _Forgive me my young lord, I just cannot imagine you in the heat of battle. If anything unfortunate were to happen my heart would break." With that Tonkano maneuvered them to his private chambers swiftly as to avoid the prying eyes of others dropping his treasure onto his bedding he'd mutter a quick stay put and head back through the sliding door._

 _Sesshomaru blinked softly a deep unease settled within his gut deep golden eyes taking in the subtle room that belonged to the regent soft shades of white and sky blue dominated the chambers, the bed he sat on large enough to fit three grown demons certainly not as large or lavish as his own. Sesshomaru shook his head the young prince scrambled to the door with every intention of going to his own chambers he couldn't sit and examine a room while his instincts were screaming at him that this was wrong._

' _Tonkano is being extremely odd today.' He thought his small hands reaching for the door Sesshomaru was interrupted by Tonkano carrying a simple plate of raw rabbit meat._

" _Trying to leave without a meal my young prince? I've brought you something light before you turn in." Tonkano smiled and ushered the child back into the room using his sandaled foot to slide the door back into place. A short grumble escaped the young lord's stomach._

 _Slightly embarrassed of his stomach Sesshomaru flushed yet held determination "I wish to eat my own chambers Tonkano, I did enjoy your stories today but the day has come to a close." Nodding in habit the child once again tried to move from Tonkanos chambers only to be hoisted up and placed on a soft large pillow. Sesshomaru stared at the plate before him then to Tonkano who smiled softly._

" _I must insist that you eat first my lord, my Queen would be most disappointed in me if I were to let you go to bed hungry." Tonkano eased himself down upon another large pillow across from the child._

 _Sesshomaru nodded his mother would be very disappointed so he began eating with the grace he was blessed with from birth, being sure to eat a little quicker with each bite. He wanted to leave as quickly as possible._

 _Tonkano waited until his young lord had his fill before standing._

" _Come with me my young lord." He eyed the small child walking past the low rise table to the second and very last door within the room._

" _But I…"_

 _Tonkano cut Sesshomaru off._

" _Forgive me my young lord, I know not what causes this sudden unease within you." Tonkano almost seemed sad. "I would never hurt you my lord, I simply thought you'd like a bath before bed." Tonkano sighed deeply perhaps hoping to release the sudden distress he felt at his young lord's obvious unease?_

 _Face flushed Sesshomaru thought about it for a moment he really didn't understand his unease or the strange lingering kisses, touches, the way Tokanos eyes lingered on him for long period of time and thick scents coat the air stinging his nostrils. Even though Tonkanos words were true he never hurt him. Both physically and mentally, he was just disturbingly weird._

 _Decision made Sesshomaru pushed himself upright._

" _Hai, a bathe would be most welcoming before bed."_

 _Tonkano smiled and continued through the doorway, leading Sesshomaru into a large bath chamber, it wasn't as grand as his own but for someone of Tonkanos status it served its purpose. The water already set a lite green colour tinting the water due to cleansing herbs that the servants treated the water with. Tonkano began undressing._

 _Sesshomaru turned his face away. "Tonkano what are you doing?" he huffed the man continued with his strangeness. Never having been witness to another's undressed form and a male no less. Not even his great father he had seen in such a state. It felt shameful._

" _We are of the same gender no?" Tonkano chuckled. "How about I go in first, then I'll turn my back until you're in?" dropping the last of his garb Tonkano moved toward the water soft slushes filled the empty space around them. "Does that protect your modestly my lord?"_

 _Fists tightening Sesshomaru whipped around "I am no female!" he seethed angry at Tonkanos teasing. A hand pulled him closer to the bathes edge._

" _You are not my young lord." Tonkano began removing the spider slik that adorned the young lord._

" _You are far more beautiful than any female I've ever laid my eyes upon, far more graceful, you my lord will become the most coveted beta within these lands." The hands pushed the garb up off small shoulders to pool around a small waist._

 _Highly embarrassed Sesshomaru pulled away only to be pulled back, Tonkanos grip on him tightened. His words were embarrassing his touch felt like cold ice numbing his skin. "Stop it, I can undress myself Tonkano." The older demon simply smiled and continued until he felt the air touch his thighs._

" _It didn't seem like you could little one." Tonkano pulled the child fully into the bathe. One hand gliding across short milky legs to hold him up the other rested at his back for support. "Your skin is flawless beauty my lord."_

 _Sesshomaru didn't like this._

 _He wanted to get out._

 _Get away his gut screamed at him now this was too much for one day. "I want to leave Tonkano, let me go." Small hands pushed at a warm muscle tight chest which was futile. The older man with a push of his hand trapped the little lord between his palm and chest._

" _I cannot my lord." Tonkano smirked leaning down to kiss and nip at the child rosy cheeks his face heating from the steam or embarrassment Tonkano did not know. Maybe anger? He did not care._

 _Golden eyes widen in fear, he was no match for Tonkano. Sesshomaru stared up into azure eyes that look was there again the smirk only served to make him look evil. "I don't understand, stop this at one!"_

 _Little claws flew through the air slicing across Tonkano`s face barley damaging but it was just enough startle for Tonkano to drop Sesshomaru into the water who quickly kicked his legs over to the nearest side of the bath and pulled himself out. Only to be tackled face down onto the slippery floor causing the child to bite his lip his teeth puncturing his lower lip. He hissed in pain. "Let go!"_

 _Tonkano ignored him in favor of caressing the child's head wrapping those lush strands of hair around his hand he pulled hard craning the child's neck back. Dragging his tongue across a small mouth and chin savoring the taste of sweet blood._

" _Look what happened." Tonkano murmured. Turning the child around and straddling his smaller body he felt himself harden at the sight of wet sliver hair plastered to the damp tiles a bruised lip and wide panic filled eyes._

" _Oh yes beautiful indeed." His fingers trailed down a childlike chest until he came to a barley there soft rose colored nipple. "Do you know the power I hold, little one?"_

 _A sharp gasp left the young princes mouth as his nipple became increasing cold to the point of pain he cried out again as the same was done to the other. Looking down he saw the water on them had been frozen little beads of crystals ice encased his small nubs. "Why are you doing this Tonkano!"_

" _Stop it, I will tell my lady and lord and they'll have you put to death!" Sesshomaru seethed. Once again resuming his struggle only to be slapped. His mouth hung open in disbelief he had never been hit before and to be hit by Tonkano was an even bigger betrayal. His eyes narrowed his chest tightened he wanted to cry. His lord told him great demons do not cry however. So he wouldn't he would not shame his Lord Father._

" _You cause this on yourself my prince." Tonkano leaned in kissing away at the edges of small lips curled into the most adorable snarl. "You cannot fight me, and your words invoke no fear in this cold heart of mine." Tongue trailed against small fangs and Tonkano shivered in delight the taste was exquisite_

" _I love you my lord, you will be mine." He full out pressed his lips onto the child's lips gripping the prince's slender bruised jaw. Strong fingers pushed cheeks against teeth forcing the child to open his mouth where he plunged his tongue into the small carven._

 _Sesshomaru tried to scream, tried to move, he`s trying not to cry. He could hear Lady Ai`s words about courtship and a vague description of his role as a beta Tonkano was going to take that away from him and he realized it too late. Realized that in his own twisted way Tonkano had courted him with his false smile of security and friendship. He would take away Sesshomaru`s pride and innocence and no demon would mate with him when the time came. They`d all know that he no longer held his innocence, they would know that his body was sullied he would lose before he even had a chance. He had to fight._

 _He bit down hard successfully removing the tongue from his mouth his struggling renewed his attempts were to bite and claw until he could run. "I won`t let you take this from me, you liar!"_

 _Tonkano stared down at the younger in anger his tongue hurt like a bitch. He grew tired of all the struggle Sesshomaru will be his. With a sigh and a wave of two fingers a quick slosh of water could be heard and a soft tink as it froze around small stripped milky wrists effectively trapping them above his head. Immobilizing the boy's arms was not something he wanted to do._

" _Why do you make this hard my love?" he caressed Sesshomaru`s red cheek his hand print still vibrant and red across ivory skin._

" _Shut up! Release me you traitor this is not love!" the young prince struggled in vain body quickly growing tired._

" _Oh? But I do love you my lord that is why I want to make this enjoyable for you." Tonkano gave a smile glistening with wicked white fangs._

 _Butterfly kisses trailed against the soft skin on a flat stomach until Tonkano came face to face with the small penis the young lord currently sported of course the young lord will not grow hard the organ not yet developed for the act of sex and coming though he will feel everlasting sensations a vibrant pleasure. Limp and dead to the world this would probably be the first time it would be caressed in such a way. Loved in such a way. "You will learn to enjoy my antics young lord."_

 _Sesshomaru`s face was red with anger and he kicked his feet in vain against Tonkano`s strong hands holding them in place. He felt something wet grazing across his penis then he felt what he know to be Tonkano`s mouth suck in his entire penis little balls and all. "Stop IT!"_

 _This was heaven the little lord's taste was exploding on his tongue and he vowed no other was to taste this male or have him in any type of sexual manner. He continued to suck noisily soaking the small penis with his salvia. Another flick of the wrist and another slosh followed by a tink could be heard. He no longer needed to hold the prince`s legs with his hands. One hand now caressed a smooth thigh while the other dragged the escaped saliva onto the small fold barley formed just below his small sac and just a few short inches away from his dusty pink wrinkled anus._

 _With another rather hard suck drawing a sharp gasp from the boy he released the child penis from his mouth._

" _Hardly even formed yet, but still oh so beautiful my little one." He licked at the small slit drawing a choked cry from the boy._

" _Tonkano please!" Sesshomaru was frantic now his head was pounding from the musky stench Tonkano`s body was releasing it made his eyes burned, his penis felt weird which was stirring this nauseas feeling within the pit of his stomach. "Don`t touch me, I don't want this! Stop!"_

 _He was ignored as Tonkano continued to touch the place no other but himself and more likely his mother had touched only for washing. He could feel the tip of a finger grazing up and down the small slit no longer than about two inches hardly formed at all._

" _You cannot take all of my penis within you yet." He whispered softly removing his finger from the folds opting to gently lap at it instead slowly he pushed his tongue in forcing his way past that tight ring that would be no more after today until he could stretch his mouth no more fangs damn near crushed into the supple skin under his mouth. The ring broke free and he heard the child cry out, the metallic taste of blood exploded on his tongue he gave a deep rumbling groan. He'd never let this child go._

 _He fucked and wiggled his tongue within Sesshomaru enjoying every taste that came from the cavity and relishing in the sound and scent of his little ones blood and whimpers. Catching the fluids that ran further down the prince's front Tonkano coated his index finger and slowly pushed his way into the boy's wrinkled anus forcing a throat wrenching scream from the boy claws cutting into the flesh nicking here and there._

 _Sesshomaru could not hold back the tears any longer, the burning in his anus and the movement inside him with too much he had shamed his father it was gone, no one would want him now and so he cried closing his eyes and wishing for it all to be over. Who would court him when he had lost his innocence? Who would love him when his greatest gift to offer his life mate was gone? He felt his soul shatter._

 _Tonkano removed himself from both orifices looking at the slight opening exposing the reddened flesh where his tongue had been. Beautiful_

 _His cock was straining now he knew the slit would never take his whole cock at the princes current age and level of youkai hardly enough to complete the development but he would at least have his penis taste the flesh if even the head. Towering his body over the young prince he aligned himself with the abused slit and pushed a scream pierced his ears but no matter a quick snarl and a harsh backhand took care of that the piercing noise dying down into soft whimpers. The scent of salt and blood scenting the air._

" _You belong to me my little one, hush and give to me your most precious gift." The whimpering and soft cries continued to push until the head of his cock was enveloped in the tightest heat he`d ever felt grace his cock Tonkano felt his balls draw up in pleasure. "So tight." He hissed into Sesshomaru`s ear nibbling on it softly whispering sweet nothings and degrading terms all at once._

 _Sesshomaru stared to the left of the room eyes focused on the greenery painted on the walls his everything hurt he could no longer scream for his throat felt raw, his face stung, between his legs burned, and there was nothing he could do. He stared at the lush green forest painted on the wall eyes trailing over the wall spotting a large willow tree he wished he could be in that tree safe within the branches. Another slap brought him from his escape a hand jerked his head roughly forcing his to face Tonkano who licked at his tears. The wouldn`t stop large blobs of tears trailed down his beaten cherubic face._

" _I will not allow your mind to drift off little one, my little whore." Tonkano hissed. Slowly pushing the head of his cock in and out watching the small tear stained bruised face twist in pain. "No one will want you but me, you know." Tonkano smirked._

" _No one will ever love you more than I do, Prince Sesshomaru."_

" _Test me once more and I shall force my entire cock into you." Tonkano warned._

 _This continued for what felt like eternity for Sesshomaru back and forth, sometimes he went in a little deeper which wrung more pain from the boy but as promised as long as Sesshomaru paid attention to his attacker Tonkano never gave him his full cock. The sweet nothings and derogatory words pounded into Sesshomarus head forcing more tears from his eyes until he could hear no more._

" _I am not a who..whore." he whispered hoarsely, "I do not want this! If this if love I do not want it!" he wailed his heart truly broken his soul a pitiful glimmer of what it once was. A bright shining force that Tonkano crushed with his foul perverse ways._

 _The child expected another slap but what he got was slice across his chest with a thick aged claw that drew blood, which Tonkano greedily stuck his tongue into and slurped until he had his fill._

" _Disrespectful brat!" there came the slap, and the heavy weight of Tonkano`s chest as he laid on the smaller boy crushing his young body never once pausing the short push and pull of his hips._

" _You are a whore, a dirty little bitch. No one told you to be so kind, so trusting, so beautiful, you practically begged for this with those sinful eyes of your." Tonkano hissed._

" _But you`ll only be my whore to use, your body is mine, and when your old enough for a true mating I will tear into your flesh and force my life essence into you and join us as one." Tonkano groaned in pleasure hot air puffing on Sesshomaru`s face._

" _To swell your body with my seed, I'll keep you pregnant for moons on end." Another moan deep and throaty. "You'll forget what it's like to be barren."_

 _The child sobbed harder another slap to quiet the noise followed by sweet kisses but the noise did not stop. Sesshomaru had stopped caring about the pain he just wanted to be free so he cried freely and bared his pain to an uncaring soul who claimed this was love and an empty room on a cold stone floor until he felt Tonkano stiffen and quickly remove himself from Sesshomaru`s beaten body._

 _Tonkano place his feet on either side of the child's head and knelt his cock heavy balls tight._

 _Sesshomaru stares at the cock dangling in front on him to afraid to move, what did this monster want from him now? His much bigger penis was tinted red with his own blood Sesshomaru assumed and stunk of that heavy musk that choked him._

" _Lick it." Tonkano pressed the tip against his lips harshly._

 _Sesshomaru turn his head struggling once again against his ice restraints a sharp pull of his hair claws raking against his scalp forced him to open his mouth to cry out._

 _Tonkano wasted no time depositing that foul tasting cock into a mouth too small to take much more than an inch or two after the head._

" _I'll advise you not to bite this." Tonkano warned giving a rough tug on the slivery strands._

" _Suck. It. Now." His groaned each word rocking his hips against this child`s face._

 _Sesshomaru cried around the horrible tasting penis that hurt his jaw and began to suck as instructed. This continued until suddenly with a long loud groan Tonkano pulled his cock from the swollen lips and came directly onto Sesshomaru`s face._

 _Sesshomaru gasped his face coated in this hot and slimly stuff it stunk and he was defiled by it, he blinked away the cum that laced his eyelash and a fresh wave of tears tore through the thick substance forcing it to run on his cheeks._

 _Tonkani kneeled down beside his head and kissed him softly licking away at his lips._

" _See, I told you." He released the child from his iced shackles picking his limp body up off the tile carrying them back to the water which remained hot due to coal and fire that burned beneath the pool of herb treated water._

" _You are my whore."_

 _The next two moons were hell for Sesshomaru every night since that very first night Tonkano took him into his bed chambers to used his body as much as he pleased, forcing Sesshomaru to say and do things he never dreamed off._

 _Tonkano now praised him on his ability to suck cock, to take more than just the head of his cock, taking two fingers within his anus, and so many other humiliating things his body was forced to endure._

 _He had long ago stopped crying Tonkano would just punch him now a slap was easier to endure but a punch? Those hurt even worse. He felt dirty and used._

 _He felt like a whore._

 _Maybe he was a whore._

 _His body ached every day and no one was none the wiser to Tonkano`s abuse of him, having gotten used to seeing the two together for an either month before the ordeal Tonkano`s scent on the child was nothing new to anyone. The scent of his cock however was soaked off every night in that herbal water._

 _No one knew their prince was shattered, no one knew the true reason for the lack of his smile, no one knew his aches as he walked to the gardens after lessons and hid within elder cryptomeria tree`s sturdy branches and cried softly. His only comfort was the trees whispers through the gentle caress of the wind. His heart was broken, his body soiled._

 _ooo_

 _Another moon passed._

 _The castle was in a busy bustle today the militia were spotted no less than two miles away from the castle gates their males and female warriors would be home once again! His lord and lady to return with wonderful news and a full bounty from the east which were known for their amazing treasures and furs._

 _Everyone was ecstatic._

 _The first thing the Lady Inukumi noticed as her booted feet touched the smooth marble once she made it to the top of the palace stairs was her absent child, something was wrong._

 _She could feel it, this deep despair hung heavy in the air it burned at her senses. "Toga."_

 _A large hand came to rest on her lower back she needn`t look back to know that it was her mate. Who else could be so bold? Would dare to do as her mate freely did without fear of having said hand severed._

" _I feel it too." He looked at his mate her beautiful golden eyes even when narrowed in distaste. Her hair free flowing on this day long sliver tresses blew around them gently, sharp features their son had inherited tense with an odd look of worry. With a reassuring squeeze he removed his hand from her body._

" _I'll finish up here, you go." The lord of the west promptly turned back to the swarm of youkai that had gathered below the steps._

" _I am pleased to announce…" the lady heard no more swiftly moving towards the western wing of the castle better known as the family wing. With a gentle swish of clothe the only indication to the ladies hurried movement her footsteps finally paused before the room of her pup._

 _She felt as though she could choke the scent of misery that hung deep around the young prince`s quarters in sudden panic her youkai flared in distaste. Who had done this to her pup?_

 _Sliding the door open she entered nose wrinkling in disgust at the heavy scent. Her eyes scanned the room and found no one just an empty well-made bed, with empty pillowed seating the room just how she'd remember last seeing it but the scent was strong here so she knew her pup was here._

 _She ventured further into the room sliding the door behind herself it would not due to have others know of Sesshomaru`s distress. Into the bath chamber she went and gasped when her eyes finally lay on her pup she felt her heart lunge itself into her throat._

 _His skin an angry red mingling with deep purple bruising that covered his lower half his skin pale and did not hold its milky colour continued to be defiled by his own claws scratching at his skin with heavy oils and herbal soaked wash rags. His hair wild upon his head only enhancing his crazed look, golden eyes wide in panic and darkened eyes sockets which indicated no rest with heavy tear droplets cascading down cherubic cheeks and fast spoken lips that told the air and no one else that he was not a whore and begging for his lady and lords forgiveness, begging for them to never notice his sullied body._

 _He hadn't even realized that she stood there. His mother was here._

 _The lady dashed into the water clothes uncared for and snatched the rags away from her pup and pulled his so small frail body into hers fully attempting to cover him with her body. "My pup, who has done this to you?" she demanded voice tight with anger she could feel her throat dry and enclose itself further indicating that she too would soon cry as the situation sank further in._

 _Her voice croaked "Sesshomaru, my love what happened?" she could hold back no longer the tears falling from her eyes in steady streams, she grasped Sesshomaru`s head within her large palms thin long fingers stroking soothingly trying so hard to bring comfort to her distraught child. Eyes spotting a large red hand shaped across his face she hissed in anger which caused the child to flinch and shrink away slightly. She forced him to look at her to see her praying to Kami that he would see her distress as well "Who?" she repeated._

 _Sesshomaru simply stared at her the shame written deeply across his face, he opened and closed his mouth trying to force the words from his throat but he couldn't he did not want to disappoint his lady any more than he already had. She knew now, knew that he was whore and no one would love him and this alone made him want to drown in the very water they sat in she shouldn't be sitting in. it was foul and dirty like him, her clean hands caressing him so lovingly a touch he longed for while she fought in the war but now felt he did not deserve. He pulled back onto to be pulled further and loud displeased growl vibrated off her chest._

 _She plucked her conflicted pup out of the water carrying them both to the tile of the floor before laying him down upon her folded legs. She will have an answer one way or another._

 _Sesshomau felt the cool air touch his skin and the wet material of his mother's robes touching his bare bottom he was scared so scared to admit to his lady whom did this to him because that would solidify it, make his darkest fear that much more real. Would she cast him out? Would she and his lord Toga be disappointed in the whore he had become and kill him? After all he could always be replaced with a new pup. He felt a rough warm tongue swipe at his face scaring him out of his thoughts he leapt up from his mother's lap in a panic fearing that it was all a dream that Tonkano still had him within his chamber wasn't done using his body, he run a short distance hardly covering the distance only to lose his footing and fall before her. Crying out he begged Tonkano to let him be, sobbing uncontrollably on the floor his heart wretched in agony for his pain was deep his soul broken and damn near diminished._

 _Inukumi shook her head in disbelief the regent had reduced her son to this pale sobbing creature with a broken heart and a dying soul, he was slowly killing her son and she had been away in battle while her pup became a victim of rape on kami knows how many nights. She cried, she crawled to Sesshomaru pulling him into her chest once more and whined a sharp long whine that finally broke through to Sesshomaru's crazed panic. His small hands had grabbed onto her front his face rubbing against her chest while he begged for forgiveness at shaming his family, not being strong enough to defend himself, at becoming a whore. The lady's heart lurched at her pups words._

 _Tonkano would die for what he had done._

" _Shh, my love." She rocked slowly back and forth cuddling her pup tightly she would not let him go never again. Tonkano would suffer in the most unruly ways imaginable. She throw her head back and howled long and deep calling out to her mate alerting him of her heartache. She heard him coming fast and heavy footfalls dashing through the corridor until she laid eyes on him._

 _He took in the scene of his mate soaking wet eyes tinged red in her anger with free flowing tears and the form of his broken pup clutching at her chest and sobbing begging for forgiveness. "Kumi..." he started voice tight with anger he could feel his youkai though tired from the past few moons events stir in outstanding anger lashing out against his insides. "Who?"_

" _Tonkano." Was all he heard fall from his mates lips before a deep rage took over a snarl left his lips before turned back to start after the regent._

 _Inukumi stayed with her pup offering her comforting rock soothing him into sleep._

 _She got up carrying her son to his bedding and lay him upon the sheets she needed see no more of the damage done to her pup so she covered his battered form. Heads would surly have to be severed. How is that no one knew this was happening? No one intervened? Hundreds of youkai working within these walls and no one knew. That was unacceptable._

 _She walked back to the doorway of the room and called for the servant at the end of the hall, barking orders she needed a healer._

 _While she wait she prayed to Kami that Toga wasn't too late in finding the regent, she wanted him dead today and no later had the thought crossed her mind a piercing howl disrupted her thoughts it was her mate. She knew he had found him her heart felt lighter Toga would do what was needed._

 _Unfortunately kami was not so kind after the healers had seen to Sesshomaru her mate returned to the room seething and covered in blood that was not of his veins yet he was so angry. Inukumi got up with a gently swish of fabric she was at his side palming the side of his face gently. "Did you kill him?" she breathed._

 _He looked away the shame burning bright within his eyes._

 _She hissed and snatched her hand away from him as if it burned to touch him, snarling she pushed at him forcing him back into the wall._

" _How?! Why is that vermin not dead Toga?!" she snapped._

" _He had anticipated the attack." Grabbing Inukumi` s hands he pulled her smaller frame into his chest trying to sooth her hissing as she dug her claws into his chest ignoring the fresh scent of his own blood he cradled her. "I'm sorry, I injured him greatly but I fear that may not be enough. I will never stop hunting for this foul creature." His hold tightened._

 _She was crying again, it pained the Lord`s heart his strong beautiful mate had never before shed so many tears._

" _You understand? Yes?" Toga ran his hands through the waves of silk adorning her beautiful head._

" _I will never stop." He vowed eyes drifting over to his pup the smell of despair still clinging to his small form. He would pray to Kami Sesshomaru was to overcome this emotional turmoil._

 _ooo_

 _A moon had passed and the young prince's condition worsened to the point of bed riddance, the scent of sickness and decay clung to the pup now._

 _Sesshomaru hardly ate, spoke, or slept tormented by night terrors so bad he became trapped within them and awoke with a heavy sweat and thumping heart._

 _Inukumi found herself sitting at Sesshomaru`s side by day and night only leaving when her mate came and physically removes her at times like these she was reduced to silent tears and heartbroken words._

" _He refuses allow himself to heal, Toga." She'd whisper before falling into silence and brooding simply petting the sweat soaked hair on her pups head._

 _Toga had to do something, he would not allow his only pup to die in such a dishonorable way. Being a beta ensured that Sesshomaru was to carry the next heir of the west but being a beta as had its shortcomings._

 _As a beta Sesshomaru`s role is to create and protect life as well as creating an emotionally stable environment for the pups to thrive. As a beta Sesshomaru`s very life was well intertwined with his emotional state._

 _Emotions that his Alpha would nurture and cherish, by staking a claim on a beta it was the Alphas role to ensure the emotional and physical well-being of their life partner. Toga knew that should his son die his mate would soon follow into the depths of hell dying from a broken heart._

 _This was a loss to great for his mate to handle and losing her would be much too great for him, it was these thoughts that drove InuTaisho to seek out the royal sorcerer Mishi a demon of the wind with vibrant emerald eyes and thick long locks of pure black that shimmered wither it be night or day a short demoness she is but for what she lacked she made up for in power and agility fully living up to her namesake; Beautiful Death._

 _InuTaisho had asked the sorcerer to meet him here before the sun would awake to fully greet the new day, brushing a single strand of hair off his pup's face the lord frowned further at the cold seeping into his finger from his pup's clammy skin. A quick sigh was heard._

" _Can you do it, Mishi?" he never removed his eyes from Sesshomaru, fingers still continuing there comforting strokes._

" _I can do as you ask Lord InuTaisho." She paused for a moment brilliant hues of emerald locking on to the frail pup that lay wasting away. "However." She switched her gaze to her lord whom she had served for decades._

" _You know there will be a price." Her tone was grim to another it this would be considered insolence but Toga knew better._

 _All magic came with a price._

" _And I cannot be the one to pay it?" the Demon lord sighed already knowing the answer to his silly question._

 _Mishi did not give an answer instead she made her way closer to her Prince Sesshomaru moving to stand beside the Lord of The West. Her soft hands gently pushed aside the sticky bangs stuck to Sesshomaru's forehead the other hand steadied itself hoovering over the small pup._

" _This will not hurt him, My Lord." Her gaze switched back to the Lord Father once more "But I am unsure as to what price our prince will have to pay, sealing away memories is such a simple task." She smiled softly._

" _But it's how the afflicted body will react, are you sure you wish me to continue?"_

 _InuTaisho's gaze never wavering held steady onto his pup, this needed to be done. He will not allow his only pup to die from such heartbreak his prince deserved a chance at life._

" _It needs to be done." And with that he knelt down taking hold of Sesshomaru's clammy hand more for his comfort or the latter he was not sure. "Do it."_

 _It was all Mishi needed to hear, she knew her Lord knew that she would never deny his wish even if she did not agree with it wholly she understood however the pain that would be caused should the young prince die from his emotional distress._

 _No one wanted to lose their offspring._

 _Claws dug into the flesh on Sesshomaru's forehead thin pinpricks that hardly pierced skin whilst her other hand flexed above. Breathing deep she focused on her task at hand pulling and pushing memories of these past few moons until she had every complied all of those horrifying memories into one compound of memories with a simple push and pull of the wrist and fingers. The hand that hovered above the pup stilled and began to close into a fist she struggled a bit however the memories themselves tearing away at her heart for this to have happened to someone as well behaved and loved as Sesshomaru. This pained her._

 _Fist finally clenched successfully enclosing her own sealing magic around the compound of memories she flexed her hand again pushing and pushing until the seal stuck down to the very darkest corner of Sesshomaru's mind._

 _With a sigh she turn towards the Lord of The West. "It is done, the memories are sealed my lord 'tis just the emotions now I must also banish."_

 _Mishi removed her sweat laced palm from Sesshomaru's forehead hand gently moving to push aside the fabric that hid the prince's chest, she placed her palm above his very heart and felt the gentle thumping against her hand so soft for someone so young, someone who was needed in this world. The life of a beta is very fragile destined to die if scarred one too many times or die if their love was lost to them their bodies willing to follow into the afterlife._

 _As Mishi prepared to begin her second task the door slide open with a slam and an over powering amount of youkai pushed against the sorcerer forcing her to grasp her chest and retreat from the body of the prone prince._

 _The Lady Inukumi stood within the door way youkai flaring with anger, eyes locked on her mate. "What have you done?" she hissed advancing towards her mate who stood to meet her advance._

" _I did what was necessary, Kumi." He reached out to cup her cheek only to have his hand slapped away, he frowned. "He will not live should he remember what happened Inukumi." He grated anger now rising._

" _He could have healed Toga! We could have mended his heart, assure him that he is still loved and will be loved further on in life!" she roared youkai fully lashing out against her mate. "Magic is too great a risk you fool!" she snapped_

" _You would risk our son?" she accused eyes fierce and pained all at once._

" _For him to live, yes." Toga held her gaze._

" _And what price is it that our pup must now pay because of your ignorance, your refusal to comfort him! Stay with me and mend his heart!" she physically lashed out now claws aiming at Toga's face which he pulled back to avoid.  
_

" _You could have tried Toga! It would have taken time yes but he is strong!" Another swipe this time followed by a fist that did connect with the Lord's face._

 _Toga grasped her tiny wrist pulling her toward him his own youkai lashing out pushing against hers, suffocating her until she slumped against him. "It is done Inukumi! He will remember nothing and he will live." He pushed her body down at his feet youkai still pressing against her._

" _I am your Alpha, Inukumi." He glared down at her lengthy body further irritated at the fact that she continued to push against his youkai. "Stop it." He commanded._

" _I will not!" she spat a pained gasp following she continued to fight until she lift her head and lock eyes with her mate. "I will never forgive for this, for what you have done to my pup." She wailed voice breaking her tears once again free falling down her cheeks._

 _Dropping down to his knees Toga reached out to comfort his mate immediately sorry for causing his mate such physical pain "I did this because I love him Kumi." His long tongue uncurled itself to swipe at her tears and she pushed him away once more._

" _You should have stayed and assured him of that if you truly loved Sesshomaru, you would have done as I did!" she snarled brokenly "What price must he pay because you could not handle the sorrow that he would've endured?" she fully broke down and Toga stared at her unsure of what more he could say he truly did not know the price that would have to be paid for the magic used._

" _Mother?" a voice called causing the lady to snap into movement immediately rushing to her pup she gathered him in her arms cradling his face. "What ails you my pup?" she sniffed then gasped when she locked eyes with her pup her heart split and she knew the price that would be paid for that the father had done._

 _Cold and dead golden eyes stared back at her own watery golden eyes, before Sesshomaru pulled back from her embrace. "Release me mother."_

" _Sesshomaru my love." She tried reach out again only to have him pull back further._

" _I know not why you fight father or why you cry mother but it is both disruptive." Sesshomaru narrowed his eyes in distain._

" _I wish to be alone."_

 _Toga watched with a heavy heart ignoring the pups wish to be left alone, "Sesshomaru, how are you feeling?"_

" _I do not feel anything father." Sesshomaru supplied cold eyes stared at his father with slight annoyance. "Now can I be left alone?"_

 _Toga understood now what he had done, Sesshomaru's life was saved yes but the price for it was the prince's heart. This was not the pup he knew the pup that would fuss and claw at any chance to stay near both parents and to never be alone the pup whose eyes spoke his soul so alive and loving. Now dead and cold._

 _Toga understood the price his prince had paid and in this moment instantly regret his foolish quick fix solution, his mate was correct in trying to heal their pup the long way through assurances and love his gaze shifted back to Inukumi who stared at her rejecting pup her beauty disheveled with pink wet cheeks and puffy eyes. What had he done?_

" _Mishi." Toga called._

" _Yes My Lord?" the sorcerer who remained and saw all that had transpired understood the Lady's pain and felt empathy for the her because she had indeed lost her son. Not in death but emotionally he was dead._

 _Making is way over to his mate and pup he tried again to comfort her mate reaching out to wipe her tears to once again be pushed away. "Get Lady Inukumi's ladies in waiting to escort her to our chamber."_

" _I will never forgive you." She whispered hoarsely arms wrapping around herself she cried until her ladies in waiting arrived gasping at the state of their queen quickly picking her up and ushering her from the room._

 _Left alone with his pup who never once implied any sort of care at his mother's tears Toga reached a hand out to caress Sesshomaru's head but his pup moved away from his touch. Fully understanding the price that was paid the Lord issued a soft "I am sorry Sesshomaru." Before leaving the chambers that suddeny felt cold and dead._

 _His son will live yes, but he would live as the dead no longer able to care it would seem. He himself had killed their pups heart with his brash decisions it would seem that Mishi need not lock away his pup's emotion anyway. For the price was paid and he held no more emotions it would seem._

 _Walking down the corridor Toga felt his heart clench in pain for what was lost today his Prince Sesshomaru would never be the same again._


	2. Reawaken MY Sweet Prince

"This can no longer be accepted!" Katsutoshi hissed slamming an open palm onto the large oval shaped oak table that adorn the meeting chamber.

"Lord Sesshomaru has continued to roam these lands when it was said that he had left to defeat the Spider Demon Naraku whom is now dead."

Hushed murmers of agreements flew around the room at Katsutoshi's words. "The west needs an heir our lord needs to come home and provided a successor for his lands!"

"You dare to demand anything from your Lord of the West Sesshomaru?" the Lady Inukumi hissed. Eyes narrowing down to openly stare at the elder fox demon.

Another voice cut in before Katsutoshi could answer effectively saving the brash fox's life. "My Lady, what we are saying is that the line of InuTaisho needs to continue should anything happen to our Lord Sesshomaru that line would effectively die with him."

"Unless we include the hanyou Inuyasha." Another voice called at the mention of the hanyou another wave of murmurs broke out that turned to outrages cries it was unheard of for a Lord to have gone so long without procuring an heir!

"Silence."

The lady Inukumi stood you dare to doubt your lord?" her eyes scanned the quiet room.

"You are all fools, if you believe anything born of my body could be easily banished from this world." With a swish of her hand a vibrant green light erupted from the tip of her claws traveling over to the fox demon Katsutoshi easily wrapping itself thrice around his neck a soft hissing could be heard.

"I do not usually spare the lives of those who so desperately wish me to take it." The lady smiled a smile that looked so hideously gruesome and maleficent upon her face the heart within Katsutoshi's chest speed up to announcing his fear.

"I am feeling so generous today after all your hurtful words of doubt." Her cold eyes locked onto him an empty pout gracing her lips for her eyes told the truth that she could care less about the hurtful wording obviously more angered by the direct disrespect. The whip tightened against the fox youkais neck. "Never again speak ill of your Lord Sesshomaru, to do so is to disrespect the entire House of Toga." The whip retreated back. "You are fortunate my darling pup is not here, he does not hold the same mercy I do."

"This meeting is over." With that the Lady Inukumi gathered herself from her seating position just left of an empty chair where her beloved pup would sit.

'Sesshomaru, I do not know how much longer I can pacify these fools.' With those thoughts she welcomed a greeting from her ladies in waiting and continued on with them close behind her idly chatting about needless balls and handsome delegates that would attend.

'With a heart of ice would my dear Sesshomaru even find his life mate?' the lady clenched her fists.

Ooo

"SIT!"

A loud crash could be heard within the vicinity scaring the birds and squirrels was the shrill cry of Kagome who was currently patting the head of a wailing Shippo.

"There, there Shippo." She'd sooth rubbing small circles onto the small lump quickly receding back into a patch of ginger orange hair.

"You bastard!" yelled Inuyasha after pulling himself from the dirt eyes locked on the little runt who stuck his tongue at him such a disrespectful brat.

"Fine! See if I try to save your ass when something bigger than you tries to eat your runt ass again." throwing his hands up the hanyou stalked off in need of a bath bitching about dirt clogging his ears and stupid teenage girls babying much to old child looking fox demons.

Sango and Miroku sat off the side under a nearby tree watch a familiar scene unfold. "It would seem that we are a little bored." Miroku sighed tired of watching a repeating scene unfold. Inuyasha would try to train Shippo whom would react lazily causing Inuyasha to yell and Kagome to sit him. "It's madness I tell you!" Miroku clutched his staff.

Blinking at the obviously ranting monk Sango laughed "I think we are all a little stir crazy, it been so long since we've done anything but hunt down Naraku." She mused.

"The peace is nice however." Looking over to her friends she smiled as Shippo ate one of Kagome's candy stick things and Kagome read her times scrolls even though they were shaped funny, and Inuyasha just disappearing into the forests edge. Her heart fluttered with content at the state of things until she felt a hand gently caress her bottom eyes twitching and heart racing in arousal she swung her hand across the monks face.

"Bastard!" she hissed face fully red in embarrassment at her arousal.

"But you've agreed to be my wife." Miroku wailed rubbing his redden face softly "Your bottom is so firm and delectable. I cannot help myself."

Songo's face darkened. "We are not married yet Monk." She snipped before making her way over to Kagome and Shippo.

'A nice delectable bottom indeed.' Miroku thought with a smile openly staring at Sango's swaying hips.

ooo

"Forever with Lord Sesshomaru, Rin's Lord Sesshomaru is the greatest in all the west! Lord Sessho-" Rin sang happily from her spot upon the lush grass her slender body lent upon Ah and Un feet that were no longer so little twist and turned happily while equally growing fingers bent and weaved a crown of lavender flowers.

At the ass of Ah and Un sat Jaken knowing how much the dragons cared little for him Jaken found himself lucky to even rest upon the backside of the proud dragon. 'The greatest in all the west!' found himself singing along within his head of course it would not due to have the child believe he actually liked her silly songs. Just the ones worshipping his precious Lord Sesshomaru were a bit catchy.

They waited under the shaded tress for their Lord to return it had been about three days now and they stuck around the small patch of trees just shy on the clearings edge. It wouldn't due to have Rin running about the fields in the open she was a human after all easy lunch! No sir Lord Sesshomaru would have heads rolling, particularly a green bug eyed head to be exact.

Jaken sighed.

He missed the days when it was him and Lord Sesshomaru against the world! Well his lord did more of the fighting but Jaken was always there to screech and give praise and he did a damn good job. Where would his lord be without his sideline cheer man! Now the little attention he'd gotten from his lord was all but dead save for the punishments he was met with if Rin was not properly cared for.

Damn human girl.

A quick swish was all the warning Jaken got before his face was met with Ah and Un's tail slapping him directly in the eye. "You two headed beast!" Jaken wailed clutching his bulging watering eye. 'Did the damn beast read minds too?' the thought alarmed him.

Ah and Un snorted in response to Jaken's shrill voice clearly annoyed their eyes traveling over to the other side of the clearing spotting their master walking across the fields of flowers and ankle high grass.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin quickly pushed herself up from the ground pushing her kimono down as best she could due to its tight fit with her growing body and all she seriously was in need of a new one.

She ran until she came just in front of her lord side ponytail bobbing in the wind she grinned and held out the ring of purple flowers she had fashioned into a crown. She knew he'd never wear it but ever since Lord Sesshomaru and Inuyasha had defected the evil man with the weird children that he sometimes ate 'Paraku?' she could not remember his name but her lord seemed different not that he was overt with it. Never that!

It was little things like sitting down under large trees for hours on end sometimes days, they hardly ever traveled anywhere anymore they were in this clearing for a solid two weeks now, Lord Sesshomaru didn't even punish Jaken for his unnecessary prattle no rocks! No kick! Nothing! He just sat and seemed to be locked in a deep thought.

Rin wanted to help her Lord feel better in whatever way she could. "Rin has made this for you Lord Sesshomaru." She beamed at him wishing so badly to wrap her arms around his long legs and squeeze her love into him. She knew better however Lord Sesshomaru did not like being touched she could tell by the subtle stiffing of his back when Jaken ran into his leg sometimes too busy chatting away to know when the rest of the party had stopped.

Glancing down at the taller child Sesshomaru accepted her lavender crown silently, reaching within his kimono folds he pulled out a medium sized packaged wrapped in brown paper and held it down to her level. He watched as she cried in delight and thanked him one thousand times over for thinking of her before she pulled on the thin rope holding the shape of the package.

Inside lay two kimonos one purely orange with spirals of black swirling across the edges another a power pink colour with white flower petals dancing across the fabric. Sesshomaru couldn't help the warmth that spread through him at her little hands clutching the fabrics to her chest he was glad she liked them.

Kami knows she needed a bigger size than one she currently sported she had outgrown the old kimono being forced to pull it down every few steps and it wouldn't due to have Jaken's bug eyes peaking up the folds of her dressing by accident. Sesshomaru himself had to prevent an incident in which she sat kimono riding up her thighs with her mindless to her dressings inching further up with every twist of her lower half while she weaved and sung another one of her make believe songs. It wouldn't due at all for him of all people to see what was happening down there! Kami no he'd rather not.

She thanked him once more before running back over to Ah and Un to show the dragon what he had gotten her. Averting his eyes to the flower crown she had made him his thumb brushed against the soft petals before he tucked it away within his folds. He certainly wasn't going to wear it but he would keep them till they began to die.

Gracefully Sesshomaru carried himself over to the largest white birch tree in the vicinity and sat beneath its welcoming shade. He felt unease lately a nagging at his mind causing his inner turmoil. True he never felt at ease with his emotion always misplaced and unjustified. As a child he remembered fear being the main emotion he felt yet never knew why. Why should he feel fear when he was within his own home?

He questions were never voiced however so he never got an answer. His heart always felt at war with his mind he could remember the day the unease had settled within his heart and changed him his mother crying he'd never seen her cry before it was the first and last time, his sire with a deep shame marring his face and yet he could not find the care within him to truly care for his mother's tears or his sire's shame. Just annoyance and the wish to be left alone.

Moons past and his fear turned to anger first at himself for being so weak always in fear, never wanting to be touched, the need to be alone. Then it slowly took the direction of any and everyone around him excluding his mother. He could never be anger with her but he still could not bring himself to care.

Waking up in a puddle of sweat and tears for moons until he could take no more and depraved himself from sleep. Such madness was his heart, mind and soul and apparently still is though it had been centuries since Sesshomaru had felt the insanity of his childhood emotional turmoil eat at him in such a way.

It had been within the beginning of his what humans would call teenage years when his sire had abandoned him and his mother in pursuit of the human woman the hanyou Inuyasha called mother.

He remembers his sire refusing to look at him, to acknowledge his very presence when they were together and Sesshomaru knew he should have been more hurt than angry at what his sire was doing to him but his emotions latched onto anger so readily.

Arguments between his sire and mother broke out frequently, mother always cursing the very ground his sire walked upon referring to her mate as a coward and a lair always hissing about a promise being broken and how easy it was for him to toss them aside.

The pregnancy between the human and his sire forced his mother to leave with a gentle kiss to her beloved sons crescent moon adorned forehead she left but not before giving him a small trinket with the parting words 'Should you need me simply hold this pendant close to your chest and you shall find yourself before me.'

A part of Sesshmaru wanted to leave then and there with his mother but he another wanted to know why they were so easily tossed aside for a hanyou and a human princess. He never got an answer with his sire so bluntly avoiding him forcing Sesshomaru to confront his sire.

Demanding answers for the treatment he gave his purebred son and strikingly beautiful mate, Sesshomaru could remember slinging out harsh words and accusations.

'You would throw us out to for ones who would die long before you?'

'What did mother do that you could have possibly stopped caring for her?!"

"How could you have broken your word to your life mate for a human bitch?"

"Are you to replace me with your bastard hanyou child?"

"What have I done? What is wrong with me?"

In the end he got no answer just an disturbingly torn look from his father and a clipped answer about his love for all of them himself and his mother included to which Sesshomaru snarled at his sire calling him a liar. That was the day Sesshomaru let his sire to know that he was dead to him.

The displaced anger and the ever gnawing fear mingling with a cold sense of detachment grew forcing the icicles deeper into his heart driving its way in and once fully settled it moved outward once again until his heart was frozen solid and he left the castle to roam the lands and release his unjust anger.

He did not see his sire nor mother during this time period still so young too young to be without an escort really.

It was many moons after when his sire came to him and tried to speak with him about coming home and how he'd spoken the Lady Inukumi she had not forgiven him of course in fact she cursed him and damned him to a fate in hell for his crimes.

Toga begged his son to see reason spouting nonsense about ignoring the false ice crystal around his heart and to help him save his brother wrenching a snarl from the younger inu. After all this time he only came out here for help with his hanyou child and wretched human mother.

Sesshomaru once again walked away from his father.

He never saw him again, his sire died that night with only two people in the world left that would truly ever love him for himself one being too young to even understand the true meaning of love.

All the hate and anger long forgotten as political and physical warfare broke out around the west all that was the west was simplify for the taking underestimating the newly appointed Lord Sesshomaru's power due to age and status. He would show them the price for daring to try him. Death was the price and he had been the perfect killer swift yet painful wiping though all enemies.

These were the thoughts that plagued Sesshomaru in todays present time, that sense of fear now replacing the anger and the ice around his heart colder than ever. If he was to be completely honest he felt somewhat drained which was the reason for his reluctance to travel anywhere and his reason for sticking around safe areas for lengthy amounts of time.

He was disgusted with himself after the centuries of maintaining an amazing display of power, beta statues or none he was no IS Lord Sesshomaru and now he felt drained he felt like his was slowing down and he did not like it.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin knocked him from his musing standing before him her scent one of a freshly bathed Rin using the herbs and cloth he had gotten her the scent of lilac fresh on her skin. She spun around in the orange kimono that came down to her ankles and the material did not stretch across her chest threatening to burst much more appropriate.

She bowed before him. "Rin thanks you Lord Sesshomaru, I love them very much." She fixed her eyes upon his form once more before leaning closer cupping her hand to the side of her mouth "I hope you feel better Lord Sesshomaru, Rin wished to hug your hurt away but Rin know you will not like it."

She stepped back before smiling once again "Tomorrow Rin will find you happy flowers!" she took off after that heading back over to Ah and Un to unpack her blankets used for bedding that dragon really was better at watching the child compared to Jaken.

But.

He was shocked to say the least how had she known?

Was he appearing weak?

He needed answers, and found himself at a loss for what or whom could provide the answers he wanted. Perhaps it was time to seek the aid of Lady Inukumi.

ooo

They had left the sanctuary of the enclosed clearing two days again slowly pacing their way through the forest. It was high time the sun hovering in the clear blue sky hardly any clouds.

The day seemed peaceful a little heated but it could prove to be a beautiful day.

Sesshomaru felt quite the opposite he could feel eyes boring into the back of his head, yet smelt nothing, heard nothing, SAW nothing.

It was very unsettling only serving to further annoy himself he needed these feelings gone, he just wanted to feel at peace with himself.

He could hear Jaken's little green feet briskly walking across the rough patches of dead grass trying desperately to keep up with his longer strides Rin on the other hand was content enough to walk beside Ah and Un chattering away about the beautiful day and wonders of where they'd stop next so she could hunt for more 'happy flowers'.

Such an odd child but sweet none the less.

There was something nagging away at his already mind a warning that something was coming however should he need to fight Rin needed to be away from the vicinity. "Jaken."

"Yes, Lord Sesshomaru?!" the little green toad squawked obviously a little too happy for his lord to call upon him.

"Gather Ah and Un, take Rin to the nearest –"his words were cut off as a gust of wind blew hard and cold like winter the wind whipping his silver hair back.

Jaken blew into the nearest tree with a shrill scream and Rin held onto Ah and Un who lowered themselves to brace the child.

Eyes narrowing to in pure annoyance Sesshomaru stood firm clawed fingers flexed his senses fanning out to scan the area he could smell their stalker now the demon smelt of snow and pine, the scent brought a faint shiver of dare he say fear? Down his spine highly displeased with his bodies actions he ignored the feeling ignored the alarms setting off in his mind telling him to flee. He was LORD Sesshomaru he fled from no one.

The wind cleared and two figures stood before him a both male one had the stench of magic upon him mixed in with herbs and stale fumes, he stood further back with eyes that held no pupils simply clouds of white with an eerily pale skin tone, he wore no shirt or feet coverings simply a long skirt decorated with chains of gold swishing and hanging across his hips similar fashions of gold adorned his wrists, upper arms and neck, his hair which was a shade of red so deep it could resemble blood and actually dragged off the floor despite the high ponytail that sat upon his head.

The other male had the hair colour of a pale blue sky that danced freely across the wind and wore a kimono similar to his own white in base colour with flakes of light blue snow dancing across the fabric he had slivers boots covering his feet, this was the man that smelt of a heavy winter filled with dead pines his eyes a piercing blue that locked onto Sesshomaru's gold and struck a deep fear into his heart. His skin also pale almost blueish body standing quite tall certainly taller than Sesshomaru's stature of 6'3 this icy demon had to stand at least 6'8.

"Jaken-" Sesshomaru started once again only to be cut off once more.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." He smiled brightly bowing down from his middle lifting just his neck he locked eyes with the Lord once more. "It's been a long time."

"Such disrespect!" Jaken screeched running up to his lord's side stubby green fingers pointing in accusation. "You've disrupted my Lords speech twice now! And to block his path?! You have no respect for your betters you foul smelling demon."

The icy blue demon smirked "This is what you find yourself around this days My Prince?" His piercing blue eyes locked onto Jaken's ugly blub of a head. "Shut up." His eyes narrowed.

"Your voice is quite annoying."

Jaken stammered in shock his beak like mouth stuck in mind squawk.

Sesshomaru almost rolled his eyes Jaken was at his best the most loyal to him and yet the bug eyed demon was such a wuss. His voice did annoy him but he'd never openly agree with the demon that stood before him.

His youkai decided to 'wake up' at his point forcing it's way to the forefront of his mind damn near screaming at him to run. But why? He didn't understand this emotions he did not know this man. That brought back the strange demons words.

'It's been a long time.'

Sesshomaru had never seen this man before or at least he couldn't recall meeting him before today, his scent did bring a fuzzy thought to mind but the thought quickly dissipated. How odd

"You are in my way, I suggest you remove yourself." Sesshomaru drawled voice thick with annoyance.

The demon before him gasp grasping his chest in a display of false hurt. "My sweet prince you truly do not remember me?" He went on to rant about them playing in the gardens, their story times and more things.

"I thought for sure you'd never forget how we use to play, my sweet little prince." The demon licked his lips. Sesshomaru's gut wretched in disgust.

What was this man suggesting?

"This must be Mishi's doing." The demon hissed before pacing back and forth hair whipping around him in a crazed state.

Sesshomaru snarled in disgust. "Shut up!"

Claws flexed and patience wearing thin Sesshomaru took a step forward going against every fiber of his body that told him to haul ass the other way. "You will move of your own free will or be moved by my force."

"I care not for your crazed tales, you are in my way." Sesshomaru hissed.

The demon turned his eyes locking onto Sesshomaru's cold golden eyes. "Oh, definitely Mishi work." He shook his head.

"She was always sloppy." The demon sighed. "I am Tonkano your sire's former regent." He bowed once again.

Regent?

Already having given a warning Sesshomaru wasted no more sparing thoughts, raising his one and only arm he flexed the his fingers effectively flicking a vibrant green whip across the short distance lashing across Tonkano's chest a direct hit tearing though the clothing and sizzling the flesh pushing the demon back a few steps.

Flesh that now healed itself completely in an instant.

Narrowing his eyes in disbelief Sesshomaru's eyes glanced behind the self-proclaimed regent eyes lingering at the silent red head whose chest bore a gash that hissed and burned through skin and yet he made no sounds of pain. Didn't even flinch.

Tonkano laughed. "Why strike my love?" he walked toward Sesshomaru who found himself wanting to step back to step away the closer this man got the tighter his gut wretched.

"Your eyes are so cold my love." Tonkano voiced. "I hate them this way, they were so vibrant and full of life in your youth."

He stood directly in front of Sesshomaru now, hand reaching out to touch Sesshomaru only to be clawed at. Tonkano hissed and grasped his hand for a moment before the wound disappeared as the other hand done.

"Sesshomaru, you must remember me!" Tonkano screamed that crazed look once more gracing his pale features.

"Your tales bore me." Snarled Sesshomaru snarled before side stepping the pale crazed demon and walking away. "Come Jaken, Rin."

Both hurriedly walked over to Sesshomaru's side.

Sesshomaru wanted to get away now, he knew not of what this Tonkano spoke and could take no more of these intense emotions that ate away at his sanity at his close proximity.

"You will remember me MY sweet little whore."

Snarling Sesshomaru turned around in a flash whipping his hand out that vibrant green wound itself around Tonkano's neck and he pulled dragging the taller man toward himself and straight into his raised foot kicking the man onto his back.

Tonkano was laughing.

"You dare?" Sesshomaru hissed flinging his foot out once more delivering a swift kick to the demons head square in the mouth silencing the laughing.

Lacerations and a bleeding mouth fully healed Tonkano stood. "You dare forget your first." He hissed.

"No matter I will just make you remember once more." Tonkano smiled faintly.

"No worries love all will be right and we will be together once more." Tonkano turned his attention to the silent being with clouded eyes and red hair.

"Come Shouishi."

Soft clinking of gold and fabric indicated movement and slowly the being named Shouishi moved toward Tonkano a large gash decorated his chest and arm flesh burning away in the same places where Sesshomaru had struck Tonkano even a large bruise presented itself across the beings mouth where Tonkano had been kicked.

Tonkano grasped Shouishi's uninjured hand and caressed it gently. "Such a beauty is he not? He'll heal soon don't worry."

Cradling Shouishi's face Tonkano kissed the large bruise across his jaw. "Such an amazing creature really so obedient and loyal."

"You see no matter how many times you hurt me Shouishi will never allow me to endure the pain." Tonkano turned his eyes toward Sesshomaru once more.

"Bring back my love Shouishi, make him remember." Tonkano drawled hand gliding across the beings marred body almost lovingly.

Sesshomaru was beyond disgusted to proclaim yourself a regent of the west and then to so openly say that he was Sesshomaru's first!

It did strike a nerve however, Sesshomaru had never been touched could never recall having another take him not that he'd allow it anyway.

The pale creature Shouishi locked his dead clouded eyes onto Sesshomaru and breathed deeply, opening his mouth the being whose mouth was filled with nothing but fangs all teeth sharpened in an unnatural way. Sess…hom..aru." the being rasped. Jutting his injured hand out Shouishi made a fist.

Sesshomaru felt frozen what kind of magic was this? The being uncurled his fingers and flicked his wrist toward his chest instantly dragging Sesshomaru toward him. Sesshomaru growled low eyes trained on the clouded orbs that bore into his own. Then came the pain a searing white hot pain that trailed a straight line through his head starting from the back of his eyes.

"Do try to make this as painless as possible Shouishi." Tonkano purred still caressing the pale fleshed being whose skin was healing. "I understand you're angry about the gashes, but he knows no better." A kiss to the cheek.

"He will complete our dreams Shouishi this is what we've been waiting for." Another kiss to the side of the beings mouth. "The perfect child."

A defining scream cut through the forest at this point Sesshomaru could contain it no more the pressure against his mind felt like it was trying to pull his very brain out of his skull, he could hear Rin in the background screaming for her Lord and Jaken screeching something unintelligent. But he could not move even a pinky, his head burned and yet his vision was clear as every still staring into those milky white eyes that now held a tint of red around the edges. It looked like blood.

"Try harder Shouishi." Tonkano urged.

"He must remember."

Something broke within his mind and a flood of memories lashed out at Sesshomaru and his body lurched forward with a short gasp. He knew this man he knew what he had done to him he understood the fear the unease it was this demons fault.

He knew now and it burned his heart.

Gagging from his positon in the air Sesshomaru felt as if he could vomit, all those horrible things Tonkano had done to him flooded his mind in an instant. Shouishi lowered his arm and Sesshomaru fell to the floor body in a panic Sesshomaru moved back eyes frantic and wide.

He had to get away, this was too much at once his youkai once again urged him to haul ass and that's exactly what he planned to do. Stepping back towards Rin and Jaken who were still yelling Rin now crying urging him to come to them she could see that something was wrong. Whatever was affecting her lord must have something to do with this evil man.

Tonkano beamed and quickly rushed toward Sesshomaru. "Do not run from me My Prince." He quickly grasped Sesshomaru's wrist pulling the Lord back toward him.

"I know you remember now, yes?" Tonkano smirked hands curling themselves around the stunned Lord, Tonkano's eyes bored down into wide honey golden eyes no longer cold but quite alive though not as bright as they use to be.

"Those are my eyes." Tonkano kissed Sesshomaru's forehead.

"I've missed you so much." Another kiss to the cheek, "I will fix you up my love." Another kiss to the lips softs and deceivingly sweet.

Sesshomaru whimpered, a short embarrassing whine he could not control his body it was like fear held him within its clutches, fighting against the fear Sesshomaru pulled back muscles tight with rejection heart racing in panic. His body would not move.

"Shouishi" Tonakno called gripping tightening around Sesshomaru who was obviously on the verge of a panic attack.

Shouishi moved forward clouded eyes locked on Sesshomaru once more the being thrust his hand out palm upward. Using his other hand the being dug his own sharp nail into his palm a small pool of dark blood almost black filled his palm. "Li..fe..es..sen..ce.." it rasped throat sounding far to dry.

Tonkano unwound his arms knowing that Sesshomaru was in no state to counterattack with one last kiss and a promise for things to be how they were Tonkano placed Sesshomaru's arm above Shouishi's blood filled palm and drew a thin line across the flesh the fresh bright red blood ran down in driblets onto Shouishi's.

The blood hissed with every drop and steamed violently, Shouishi began to chant an eerie language.

The pain flared again all around his being Sesshomaru felt a searing heat that burned his skin, the stump of an arm that hung uselessly within his sleeve stretched and burned the worst. He felt as if his very bones were melting, his lung felt smaller taking in to little breaths, his body was shifting into what he did not know. Closing his eyes Sesshomaru bit the inside of his cheek to contain the pain.

Tonkano held Sesshomaru close never once taking his eyes off the beauty before him. "Soon my love soon. Your arm just needs to heal first then it'll be over quite soon."

"Shouishi hurry up!" Tonkano hissed palming the side of Sesshomaru's sweating face his sweet prince was in pain. That wouldn't do.

Sesshomaru grunted as something burst from the stump of his left arm and he swore he could feel fingers twitching agitatedly it hurt so much the bone felt stretched and hot, that heat traveling to his head and the very tips of his toes. He could feel his body shrinking. "Stop!" he cried. What was this?! A pressure so hard forced its way into his mind he could see his matured life flashing before his eyes before everything went dark.

"Shhh My Prince, everything will be fine." Tonkano held steady listening to the cracks of bones shifting and watched as Sesshomaru grew smaller in his very arms. The process was quite fast actually and once done he smiled brightly at the child like version of Sesshomaru that lay unconscious within his hands.

Shouishi whispered one last chant and dropped his palm spell completed and memories locked away.

Tonkano was in glee! He had waited so long for this so very long to have his prince back after that damn dog tried to keep him away! He vowed he would have this sweet supple beauty before him again.

He had him now at the very same age he left him and with no further memoires to go on but the very last day of their coupling Tonkano was ecstatic.

Until a shrill cry broke his concentration and a large fire burned hauled its way towards his face forcing him to drop Sesshomaru in the process.

Snarling Tonkano launched forward toward the annoying green imp only to be pushed back once again with the same blast of fire. "Fucking imp!"

Rin quickly ran to her lord the moment he was dropped gasping in surprise at the size of him she wanted to cry but knew she had to be strong for her lord. She curled her little arms under the smaller inu and hauled is heavy ass up sword and all the best she could and dragged his feet the short distance to Ah and Un who had rushed in behind her.

The dragon drop their ass allowing Rin and company to shimmy their way upon his back and once done ran towards Jaken with all intentions of fleeing to safety.

"Master Jaken!" Rin cried holding on tightly to her lord the big bundles of clothing whipping around her.

Jaken who never eased on his attack hauled once last flame toward the icy demon and with all his might leapt from the ground which wasn't very far but it Ah still managed to grab the little imp between his teeth by the scruff of his brown clothing before taking off high into the sky.

Tonkano screamed in fury! How dare they he should have killed them first with a quick order for Shouishi to come Tonkano took off pushing his legs hard against the ground leaping after the flying dragon with murderous intentions.

ooo

"Inuyasha do you hear that?" Shippo questioned his eyes scanning the forest lightly.

Inuyasha nodded his head eyes scanning the area for the source of that panicked girly cry it sounded like Jaken actually. "It sounds like the little green toad Sesshomaru travels with."

Kagome blinked slowly "Do you think he's in trouble, is Sesshomaru with him?"

Another scream broke through the clearing and Inuyasha tensed hand resting on the hilt of his sword. That one sounded like the little girl Sesshomaru traveled with this time and he could smell them now something was off though he smelt a scent similar to Sesshomaru but it was off there was another scent something smoky and heavy with something that burned his nose and another that smelt of dead pine. "Somethings coming." He unleashed his fang and stood firm in the direction the two odd scents were coming from.

"There!" Sango cried pointing upward at the two headed beast bobbing and weaving trying to avoid blasts of ice? The fuck was going on.

"Kilala!" Sango cried hopping onto the now large fire cat carrying them off into the sky in that very same moment a blue haired demon ran into view with every intention of barreling past them hauling more stakes of ice into the sky. "Fucking human child!"

"Hey!" Inuyasha called side stepping his way to stand before the icy demon. "You got a problem?!"

Tonkano narrowed his eyes in disgust "Move hanyou this does not concern you." He hissed.

"When you picking on little human girls and an imp who's to pussy fight back it does." Inuyasha stood firm sword pointed at Tonkano whose eyes widened in recognition.

"That sword." Calculating eyes scanned the rag tag group for a moment a priestess holding a bow far to loosely and a monk with sutras ready in hand eyes traveling to the sky once more he spotted a slayer already helping the frighten child that stole away his love. "Tell MY sweet prince I will be back for him." and with those parting words Tonkano turned and left at the same speed he came Shouishi quickly following behind.

"That was weird." Shippo mumbled the others nodded in agreement.

"What did he mean by 'MY prince'?" Kagome voice and looked up for Sango who guided a frightened Rin and company to the ground.

"I don't know but Sesshomaru better be around here somewhere! It's a wonder how this girl is even still alive!" shoving his sword into its sheath Inuyasha stomped over to Ah and Un snatching Jaken from the beasts mouth he gave a him a rough shake rattling the poor imps brain. "Where the hell is the bastard?"

"Always leaving you three to death! Then you come near us every time with Sesshomaru's issues!" the hanyou seethed.

"Inuyasha." Sango called only to be ignored as he continued to rant and shake of poor Jaken.

Kagome gasped as she came forward soon followed by the Miroku who offered a quick "Oh my."

"Inuyasha!" Kagome called

"What?!" Inuyasha snapped stomping over to the side of the dragon to a sniveling Rin who clutched a bundle of clothing within her shaking little arms.

"What the fuck…?" Inuyasha dropped Jaken who passed out as he hit the ground.


	3. Big Brother

Everyone stood in shock at the large bundle of clothing that pooled around Rin and Sesshomaru whom still had not awoken from his unconscious state.

"You think this is what he meant by 'My Prince'?" Kagome offered?

Inuyasha stepped forward placing a hand on Rin's head who was shaking so badly the tremors ran into Inuyasha's arm. "What happened Rin?" he spoke gently to the girl.

Kagome butt in quickly "Inuyasha, we should calm her down first." She scolded coming up to the girl's side. "Take Sesshomaru from her." At these words Rin tightened her hold.

"No! I have to protect Lord Sesshomaru." The girl cried burying her face in the bundle of clothing that surrounded them.

"No one will hurt the little ice prince here Rin." Inuyasha offered gently pulling her arms from around the smaller inu. "You gotta calm down then you can tell us what happened." He now held the smaller Sesshomaru within his arms.

'Kami he's smaller than Rin.'

He watched as Rin got off the dragon and placed the sleeping inu back onto the dragon wrapping the folded of his clothing around the pup as best he could. The kimono was so big and puffy!

Sango and Kagome tended to Rin over the next few minutes finally much to Inuyasha's pleasure had explained to them what happened.

Jaken had woken up around this time and sat quietly near his slumbering lord.

"A regent?" Kagome asked.

"Someone who rules in place of the Lord should he need to take leave of the kingdom for a long period of time basically." Miroku explained causing the future era girl to form her mouth in the shape of an o in understanding.

"I still don't understand what he meant by calling Sesshomaru his love and his first." Kagome sighed

At this Jaken screeched! "That devil! The nerve of him to suggest that he had been my lords first!"

"But why turn him into a child?" Sango mused.

"Do you think that maybe Tonkano had known Sesshomaru while he was in his youth? That would explain him being regent." Miroku offered scratching his neck in thought.

"But then to be his first means that he would have had to." Kagome trailed off face turning a slight green at the mere thought.

"That's sick! Wasn't he just a damn pup" Inuyasha exclaimed eyes wondering over to Sesshomaru's small form he hated his brother with a burning passion but for that to have happened to him as a pup. Kami

"And what about the blood Rin said that Tonkano gave Shouishi Sesshomaru's blood and that's how they changed them." Shippo quipped.

"Ah yes, sounds like blood magic." Miroku nodded. "It is old and not often used because of the dangers but blood magic is far more powerful than just regular magic or potions, the blood ensures the magic to work it is like an offering for the use of magic instead of waiting to see what the price will be you pay it with blood. The bigger sacrifice the more guarantee that the magic used will work."

"So the only way to reverse the spells effects is with more magic?" Sango mused

"Well in a sense yes but blood magic is very powerful, regular magic won't be enough. This sorcerer must be very skilled and have had dealings with blood magic or the results could be dire." The monk sighed "This is why blood magic is rarely ever used."

"But who said we" Inuyasha swung a finger around his group quickly "Are going to be helping." Narrowing his eyes in disgust at the form of Sesshomaru sleeping upon the two headed beast he defiantly wasn't going to be helping Sesshomaru with shit let the bastard help himself all of this was just speculation he was pretty not a thing happened to the bastard growing up.

He had father after all.

At this Jaken wailed throwing his little body to the floor before Ah and Un who held the sleeping Sesshomaru safe upon their back said dragon looked upon the imp before turned away with an annoyed snort.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried "Why must these things happen to you! First to be thrown away so readily by your sire for a hanyou no less then to find out these horrible things happened while in your youth!" Jaken cried a shrieking mass of green rolling across the grass patched floor.

Blah he looked like puke.

"Master Inuyasha." A small voice called belonging to the small flea demon perched upon the hanyou's knee.

Inuyasha was surprised Myoga hadn't tried to suck the blood from his skin when he smelt Sesshomaru's new scent he picked the small flea up and sniffed closer eyes narrowed. "So that's where you had your fill preying on sleeping pups?"

Myoga smiled sheepishly "Well it's been a long time since I've had the taste and I must say the young prince is as sweet as ever ehaha."

"Why are you here?" Inuyasha huffed

"I must speak with you in Private Master Inuyasha." Myoga crossed his many arms "There are things you need to know before you make such brash judgement."

"There is nothing I need to know flea!" Inuyasha hissed "This must be Kami kicking Sesshomaru's ass for pulling all the shit he's done to me let him fend for himself I survived being the 'lowly half-breed' so let his purebred ass do the same." Inuyasha huffed.

"He's even got friends!" the hanyou quipped.

"Inuyasha!" Kagome nagged "Were you even listening?"

"Kagome is right Inuyasha, if Tonkano really did take Sesshomaru's innocence then I suspect he wants to do the same which would be the reason for reverting him back into his younger self." Miroku offered gently.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga hissed "You all must be hush do not speak of such things so loudly. Come come gather around." The fled beckoned.

"Monk would you be so kind as to form us a barrier?" Myoga asked it would not due to have other find out the lords current situation and his past? Definitely not.

Nodded his head Miroku quickly did as asked and with a few short claps a shimmery white aura formed around the small group.

"Couldn't we have left Jaken out?" Inuyasha sighed and the whimpering toad. So annoying

"What Tonkano spoke although horrible is true." Myoga sighed heart heavy with regret

Covering their mouth Sango and Kagome gasped in shock eyes immediately watering.

Miroku looked down at the grass his heart heavy for the young prince.

Inuyasha blanched, how the hell did his father allow this to happen?!

"Prince Sesshomaru was not always as he is now, he was such a loving pup so respectful and trusting." Myoga smiled faintly "He would not even smack this old flea off his tasty skin no no! He would giggle and say it tickled." Myoga sighed.

"Well the West and the East had come to war you see and her Lady Inukumi had left with his Lord Toga to do battle for many moons they would be gone." Myoga nodded "I went along too of course."

At this everyone looked suspicious but said nothing.

"Tonkano was the standing regent at the time and it was said that he did become friendly with the young prince at this time the servants said it was becoming normal to see the Regent entertaining the young prince with games and stories after his lessons."

"No one knew the horrors that took place within Tonkano's chambers at night or when it officially started, he did defile the young prince, beat him and tear away his innocence and hid the evidence by soaking the prince in herbal water after his nightly abuse." Myoga sniffled a bit here rubbing his carrot shaped nose with one of his little flea hands. "Being demon the prince's bruised body would healed up quite nicely by morning if not hit hard enough."

"Oh my god." Sango and Kagome sniffled wet eyes glancing over to the sleeping pup.

"Upon our return home the Lord and Lady were so happy to see their joy once more he'd always be the first one awaiting at the stairs and yet he was not there and the stench!" Myoga hissed his large eyes narrowing in disgust.

"The princes fear tainted the castle and our lady went to his rescue, she found him scrubbing away at his beaten flesh apparently Tonkano had just finished with the prince." Myoga gagged.

"Prince Sesshomaru fell into a despair and being a beta-" Inuyasha cut the flea off.

"Wait come again?" Inuyasha exclaimed

"The Prince Sesshomaru was born of beta status, of course he would not let anyone to know of this no no hiding his scent was needed after the departure of his Lord Toga."

"Herb and other scents were used to mask his own scent, mostly the Lord hid behind the scent of his power."

"So that means what I'm smelling now is actually Sesshomaru?!" Inuyasha yelled.

"Hush!" Kagome scolded when Rin who sat at her side jumped a bit scaring Shippo as well who turned red in embarrassment. Inuyasha making him seem weak in front of such pretty girl. Stupid dog-boy

"So what does beta mean?" Kagome mused.

"Basically a male demon who can carry offspring." Sango offered.

"Lord Sesshomaru can have babies?" Rin quipped eyes wide in delight after such sad things her Lord should be blessed with his very own babies to love and Rin would be a very good girl so she can play with them!

"Should they be hearing this?" Inuyasha voiced

"Probably not." Sango and Kagome said sheepishly wiping their wet faces they were the 'responsible' females after all. "Fill us in later."

"Come on Rin that's enough story time for you and Shippo." The girls carried away a protesting Rin and Shippo who quickly agreed to leave once the bait of candy was offered.

Rin followed after quickly wanting to know what candy was with one last glance at her sleeping lord she left the shimmery barrier as well.

"Well now" Myoga started "Being a beta Lord Sessomaru's very life is heavily connected with his emotional and physical wellbeing. Physically the prince had healed but emotional state was wrecked!" Myoga shook his head.

"It must have been for someone so young, Kami he must have thought it was his fault or something." Miroku whispered.

"Well what the hell happened?!" Inuyasha's eyes locked onto Sesshomaru "That Tonkano bastard is still alive."

The flea sighed. "Well no one knows how the prince felt truly because he never spoke of it and became ill as I've said a beta is strongly connected to their emotional wellbeing in laymen's turns the prince was dying slowly."

"As for Tonkano that very same day on our return your sire hunted him down across the castle ground already in motions to flee the castle Lord Toga injured him greatly but he managed to get away in a fury of red smoke after sustaining such grave injuries I could not tell you how exactly he survived."

"Shouishi." Miroku offered.

"The being that Rin said took all the blows Sesshomaru put on Tonkano!" Inuyasha looked to Myoga for conformation.

"I am sorry Master Inuyasha I do not know of this Shouishi, but I would not say it isn't a possibility." Inuyasha nodded.

"So Sesshomaru got better?" Inuyasha asked a shameful look crossed Myoga's face.

"Well no and yes."

Narrowing his eyes Inuyasha poked the flea with the edge of his claw. "Explain."

"Your sire could not do what her Lady was trying SO desperately to do, to heal the prince's broken heart with her love and assurance that he would be loved and safe." Myoga cried now.

"Lord Toga asked the castle sorcerer Mishi to lock away the foul memories!"

A sharp gasp came from Miroku whose hand tightened around his staff. "And the price to pray?"

"The prince's heart paid the price." Myoga sniffled.

Wanting to hear no more Jaken ran from the shimmery curtain wailing from the top of lungs.

Inuyasha silently thanked Kami.

"What happened after?" Miroku who found it difficult to keep his own eyes dry looked to Myoga to continue the story.

"Well Sesshomaru grew older and he was so angry so misguided, the royal family broke apart with the Lord absences to fornicate and court your very mother Master Inuyasha. The Lady Inukumi left after the announcement that your mother was pregnant with you. The Lords treatment of Sesshomaru only worsened ignoring him and such." Myoga lowered his gaze shaking his round head.

"Beyond hurt and angry the prince left and swore himself dead to his father, and my Lord Toga let him leave!" Myoga cried again. "Only to return to his broken son when he needed help on the night of your birth."

"And Sesshomaru choose not to help I'm betting." Inuyasha whispered.

Myoga nodded.

"Gosh, why would his father do that?" Miroku wondered aloud "I mean to cost your son his heart for his life with magic then to isolate him and leave him fester in his unimaginable anger and hurt." Miroku caressed his staff.

"I mean that does excuse his actions toward you Inuyasha, but you can see where those actions come from." The monk pointed out.

Inuyasha said nothing looking from Sesshomaru to the silently weeping Myoga, he honestly felt confused all he thought he knew of Sesshomaru wasn't even the real Sesshomaru?

"What was Sesshomaru like before Tonkano?" Inuyasha mused.

"Hmm?" Myoga sniffled "Well he was a down right terror! With all the pranks he'd pull but still be so respectful all at once with the grace others could embrace through hard discipline." Myoga smiled.

"Always wanted to be under his lady mother and sire." Myoga chuckled. "He would have loved you of this I am sure Master Inuyasha it may seem hard to believe but I strongly believe had My Lord not used Mishi's magic unknowing that the price would be the princes heart…" Myoga trailed off with a soft sigh, wiping the last of his tears away.

A soft whimper filter through Inuyasha's ears and he looked over to Sesshomaru who tossed and tussled until he rolled off of Ah and Un's back landing with a soft thud upon his blankets of clothing.

The shimmery mist faded as Miroku rose to stand peering over to the fallen prince.

"Rin!" Sango called after the little girl who went running to her lord's side.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" she called lowering herself to her knees with all intentions of helping him up.

Inuyasha rose to disturbing Myoga's perch upon his knee and walked over to the now younger inu the scent of fear mixing in with what was apparently Sesshomaru's true scent.

But a scared pup with claws was never a good thing. "Rin don't touc-" a high pitched snarl sounded from the frightened pup cutting off Inuyasha's words.

Reaching her hand out Rin took hold of Sesshomaru's shoulder "Lord Sessho-AH!" the child startled back clutching her bleeding arm four long shallow scratches from forearm to wrist adorned her tanned skin. She sniffled and cried harshly not understanding why her Lord had hurt her.

Sesshomaru crouched on all fours naked as the day he was born eyes darting madly he didn't know where he was or who any of these people were he wanted his mother and could smell her nowhere had he been thrown out after she had found him in the bath? His heart ached he could smell Tonkano upon himself and it caused the fear to surge though him. He backed himself into the tree growling as best he could to ward off the strangers who stood and stared at him.

"Master Inuyasha!" Myoga cried from Miroku's shoulder "You must calm him!" Miroku only looked on at the flea in disbelief and wonder. How did the flea get up there so quickly?

With a nod of his head Inuyasha walked toward Sesshomaru whose childlike growls only increased rousing something within the hanyou who started to growl back never pausing in his advancement.

Sesshomaru smelt another inu this inu smelt funny to him however slightly like his sire and yet there was a touch of human to him the other inu growled back at Sesshomaru who whined in distress was the other inu going to hurt him? His youkai supplied to him that his inu was family but did not know if he could be trusted.

Inuyasha paused at Sesshomaru's whine golden eyes widen in shock and Inuyasha stared at the pup so obviously distressed.

Inuyasha just knew he had to help the pup he couldn't leave him to be caught by Tonkano. Resuming his short trek Inuyasha didn't stop until he stood before Sesshomaru who looked around in a wild panic distressed at being cornered at every angle.

"Shhh, Sesshomaru." Inuyasha knelt down keeping his eyes on the pups claws, Inuyasha felt his own youkai respond to Sesshomaru's distress forcing a deep grumbling from his chest his youkai was trying to soothe the pup allow him to know he meant no harm. "Come here Sesshomaru." Inuyasha spoke softly.

There was no way out he was corned and this new inu now knelt before him he didn't know what the older funny smelling inu wanted his youkai once again supplied the word family but Sesshomaru would have none of that he had been hurt once before and apparently thrown out by his Lady Mother and Sire these thoughts caused him to whine softly a deep sadness hurt his heart.

Until he heard the call of the other inu.

Locking his eyes on the other inu he saw golden eyes that matched his own and once again his youkai urged that this inu was family. The inu told him to come and so he did.

Inuyasha watched as Sesshomaru locked eyes on him then broke out into a quick scurry milky butt and all closing the short distance between them. The pup buried himself Inuyasha's chest little hands clutching onto the fabric of his firerat soft whines was all he heard from the pup announcing his hurt and Inuyasha truly broke then clutching his brother he rocking them gently hushing the pup. Gently he rubbing his cheek against the soft silver hair that adorned his brothers little head.

The others turned away giving the brothers especially Sesshomaru space, it wouldn't do to startle the child again. "Come on Rin lets clean up that arm." Sango sighed doing her best to cover the child's eyes as they moved away from the brothers.

What a turn of events.

ooo

Inuyasha sat back pressed against the tree with a smaller no longer fully naked form of Sesshomaru nestled in his lap the pup still clung to him and wouldn't dare allow Inuyasha to put him down so he had draped the large fabric of Sesshomaru's top around the small pup. It was insanely cute actually.

The small healing pinpricks on his chest was proof enough that Sesshomaru refused to be put down. Even as a child Sesshomaru has to have his way. Inuyasha sighed.

The group had agreed that someone needed to contact the Lady Inukumi and Inuyasha offered Jaken up like a pork at a feast complete with an apple stuffed within his mouth next he offered up Myoga to accompany Jaken. They would depart tomorrow at first light with Ah and Un.

The rest of the group had taken to setting up camp and looking for dinner after assuring Rin that Sesshomaru simply did not remember her and that he did not hate her of course.

And this is how Inuyasha found himself stuff with an eerily silent pup named Sesshomaru stuck to his chest. Inuyasha found himself breathing deeply lost in the scent of Sesshomaru the pup smelt heavenly it was like a being in a patch of beautiful flowers and the soothing mist of rain covering those flowers. How had he never noticed this? Sesshomaru always smelt of metal and power. What would his matured state smell like if he did not have to hide?

"Are you my family?" a soft voice broke his thoughts.

"Hmm." Inuyasha looked down at the trembling golden eyes staring up at him.

"Well, yeah we are brothers." Inuyasha looked away even in youth Sesshomaru was still so friggin pretty and without the cold ice no his eyes Inuyasha found his heart melting for his brother. His youkai purred in delight.

"You smell human too." the pup mused sniffling around Inuyasha's chest in a shy manner. "Is that why you've been away big brother?"

"Wha-" Inuyasha was startled Sesshomaru called him big brother, this child so readily accepted him when he heard him inquire about his human scent he thought for sure some part of the old Sesshomaru would rear its ugly head.

But he called him brother.

Big brother.

Inuyasha smiled softly was the old flea telling the truth, would this Sesshomaru have loved him no questions asked? It seemed that way.

"Well actually Sesshomaru I was born after you." The pup peered at him with confused eyes.

"You are my big brother Sesshomaru, Tonkano cast a spell on you to make you small again." he supplied.

At the mention of Tonkano, Sesshomaru closed his eyes face paling this made Inuyasha's youkai upset his youkai demanded he comfort the pup after distressing him so. It took forever to calm him down after all.

Pulling Sesshomaru closer to his chest he nuzzled the pup's forehead in apology. "You cannot remember anything can you?"

He felt the boy shake his head no.

"Well then for now I guess I am your big brother, until we get you fixed." Inuyasha pulled back from the child to look down at his face so small and cherubic. _Pretty_ his youkai supplied.

A soft sniffle left came from Sesshomaru and the scent of tears wafted off the boy blobs of salt water ran its way down chubby cheeks "But I wouldn't make a good little brother." The pup whispered through a closing throat.

Slightly panicking Inuyasha wiped Sesshomaru's face. "Hey!" another wipe "Stop that, why would you say that?"

Looking away Sesshomaru scooted back and off Inuyasha's lap only to trip on the large bundle of fabric that surrounded him landing on his side Sesshomaru lay there curling up and wept softly. He hadn't forgotten what Tonkano had did to him, he didn't deserve his brothers comfort he was a whore who no one would love Tonkano said it himself, and the proof was in his sire and lady's actions they had to have thrown him out.

No one wants a whore for a prince.

Sesshomaru cried harder.

Jeez! How the hell was he supposed to make the kid stop?!

 _Affection! Show him love._ Inuyasha heard his youkai hiss, damn this thing was talkative today was it because of Sesshomaru's distress? He had felt his youkai before especially in times of danger it urged him into doing certain things but straight out talking? This was new.

Inuyasha picked Sesshomaru up who whined at the contact and recovered the exposed flesh sitting the pup upon his lap once more.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha called softly.

"Yas' big brother?" he answered.

"Why do you cry?" the hanyou gently pulled small hands away from a tear soaked face and felt his heart shatter, Sesshomaru's face scrunched up and red cheeks moist with salty water small lips trembling.

Inuyasha felt his chest rumble offering comfort to the broken pup once again before he grasped that small silver patched head and licked the pup's tears away. "No more. 'Kay?" he felt Sesshomaru stiffen and try to pull himself away.

"'Top!" Sesshomaru choked pulling away from his big brother he was dirty someone as kind as his brother shouldn't have to dirty their tongue for him.

"Why Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha held him steady refusing to let the young prince move.

Sesshomaru looked down he felt his eyes burn with the threat of more tears. "I am a..wh-whore" and the tear fell once more.

Inuyasha swore his heart stopped did Sesshomaru just say that?! His youkai barreled against him in anger. Such strong emotions he was feeling today and toward Sesshomaru no less. Is this how caring for family felt?

"Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha raised that little head forcing Sesshomaru to look at him he took another swipe at those red cheeks.

"Listen to me and listen good, got that?" Inuyasha narrowed his eyes at the squirming pup.

"Did you ask Tonkano to do what he did to you?" Did you beg for it?" Inuyasha quizzed.

"No, I asked him to stop it!" Sesshomaru sobbed "I did not want it, and he took it anyway he called me a whore and said no one would love me ever except for him." Lowering his head only to be stopped by Inuyasha once again.

"Look at me."

Sesshomaru complied.

"You are NOT a whore, Tonkano hurt you and he will pay for it. This should have never happened to you Sesshomaru." He licked away those salty tears once more. "But it did and for that I am sorry Sesshomaru." He pulled the child to his chest, Kami his chest hurt and his eyes burned.

Why was Sesshomaru affecting him like this?!

 _Does not matter, ours now._

Inuyasha found himself agreeing "You are not a whore Sesshomaru, don't even think that."

Sesshomaru was in shock his big brother still wanted to touch him, he licked his face knowing that Sesshomaru was dirty he apologized for something he couldn't have possibly known had been happening at the time.

HE still held him.

Sesshomaru clung to his big brother burying his face once again within that his chest breathing deeply he wanted to keep his brothers scent fresh within his mind an earthy scent mixed with fresh heavy rain.

"You will not leave me?" Sesshomaru shyly shifted back peering into his big brothers eyes the older shook his head no.

"No one else will ever love me, and I may never find a life mate now."Inuyasha looked confused at this 'life mate?' while Sesshomaru looked down clenching his tiny fists in determination before Inuyasha could deter the pup Sesshomaru threw his head up eyes alive and warm like melted honey "But I have my big brother!" he voiced and clung to Inuyasha once more. "I will try for you big brother." Sesshomaru promised.

Inuyasha was shocked to say the least but those eyes such determination and they looked alive, it was such a better sight to see than those broken golden orbs that panicked and wept when he'd first encountered this 'new' form of Sesshomaru. This was certainly better than the cold dead eyes he was use to from his brother.

He wanted Sesshomaru to keep those eyes.

"Promise me then." Inuyasha nuzzled the soft hair upon Sesshomaru's head.

Sesshomaru yawned softly before nodding his child like head slowly fighting sleep he did have a very emotional day.

"I promise." He huffed before promptly falling asleep.

'Jeez you'd swear the kid didn't sleep for like the whole afternoon' Inuyasha chuckled.

What a day it turned out to be indeed.


	4. A Chance to See the Past

"We really need to get Sesshomaru something to wear." Sango voiced.

It was the morning after Jaken and Myoga's departure a whole day had passed with them stuck in the very same spot they'd first encountered Tonkano.

"Sango's right he can't keep wearing his old clothing, they are far too big." Miroku added.

"Well I do need to get back home soon, summer is ending in a few weeks." Kagome spoke thoughtfully muttering on about buying school supplies.

"Then it's settled we'll travel with Kagome back to the village and return with something to wear for little Prince Sesshomaru." Miroku grinning at the thought of being alone with the two women mainly Sango of course.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at this and Sesshomaru simply blinked at the humans talking about him from his perch upon Inuyasha's chest.

"Wait, then whose gunna watch the brats?" jumping to his feet with an arm full of Sesshomaru of course the pup wouldn't let him go he'd be lucky if he could put him down long enough to take a piss.

"I'm not going to be stuck watching the brats. Someone has to stay with me?" Inuyasha whined towards the end, he was seriously freaking out.

Inuyasha and brats don't work.

The hanyou felt a slap to the back and heard the jingle of familiar golden rings "My friend I've seen you this past day with your brother and I must say you've done a marvelous job so far."

"Yeah, you'll be fine for a few days, Inuyasha." Sango offered

They all moved so fast Sango packing up the last of her small sack, Kagome slinging her customary giant yellow bag onto her back.

'How doesn't she break her back with that thing?' Inuyasha thought and sighed softly in defeat fucking bastards leaving him with the brats.

"Don't worry Inuyasha, Sango and Miroku will be back soon I however will see you all in a few weeks I have school to attend I totally failed last school year." She murmured rubbing her head in shame.

"All my friends have gone ahead of me now." She pouted and moved toward the direction of Inuyasha's forest.

"It's a little funny how at one point I couldn't tell east from west in these forests." She smiled fondly.

"And now you can even build a fire with dry wood and grass, survival should on one of those 'exams' your always worrying about." Sango quipped falling into step with the future era miko.

"Ah, don't forget me ladies!" Miroku quickly paced after the departing ladies they all offered a quick wave to the hanyou and his company of children before taking off.

"Master Inuyasha." Inuyasha felt a tug on his large red sleeve.

So it begins.

Looking down the hanyou peered into large almond shaped brown eyes "What?" he huffed readjusting his hold on Sesshomaru.

It wasn't so much that the pup was heavy but holding him for so long was getting a bit annoying. Stiff joints and all.

"Well, Rin was wondering if we could eat now?" she twiddled her fingers eyes shifting from Inuyasha over to Sesshomaru sadly before rubbing at the white bandages wrapped around her arm she understood that he did not remember her but it still hurt her feelings. Rin missed her lord.

Shippo took this as his que to pipe up demanding rather than asking for a bit to eat earning himself pop on the head from one Inuyasha. Sesshomaru clinging for dare life at the sudden movement.

"To answer your question Rin yes we will be eating soon." Inuyasha made to bend down and deposit his bundle of Sesshomaru getting as far as putting the child down onto his feet before he smelt a spike of panic from his brother. 'Oh jeez.'

"Sesshomaru, I can't hold onto ya' forever!" Inuyasha snapped grasping those little hands within his much larger ones. "I got to feed us and I can't do with you stuck to my chest." He chided.

A short nod was all he got from the quiet pup and the scent of sadness soon followed by watery eyes.

'Dammit!' Inuyasha sighed within the safety of his mind.

His youkai reeled.

So much for the safety of one's mind.

Sesshomaru did not want to be abandoned what if Inuyasha left him? His parents surely didn't think he was worthy enough to keep him around. He had overheard his big brother talking about sending the weird green bug eyed one to get his mother but he seriously doubted she'd come.

He was dirty and she and sire had left him in the wild after all, what would he do if his big brother left him because he too realized that he was dirty?

Inuyasha felt terrible he and annoyed all at once he seriously couldn't keep holding Sesshomaru like he was a freshly born pup! But he felt horrible for making his brother sad.

His youkai was actually demanding that he pick the young pup back up and soothe him once again. His own youkai was against him…

Total bullshit

Grasping the small sliver covered head within his palms Inuyasha fully knelt down before Sesshomaru locking golden eyes to much smaller wet golden eyes. "Hey, big dogs don't cry!" Inuyasha huffed.

"I know you probably think I'm going to leave you behind, I'm not." He grounded out evenly he needed to make the pup understand.

"There is no where you can go without me by your side." He slowly moved Sesshomaru's head up and down between his palms hoping to drive it home. "You. Are. Stuck. With. This. Hanyou."

Wide wet blinking golden eyes stared directly at Inuyasha. "Got it?"

"Got it." Sesshomaru mimicked then looked away shyly opening and closing his mouth slowly unsure of how to voice his question.

Inuyahsa used one of his hands to gently tug on Sesshomaru's lower lip pushing his face closer to the pup's mouth. "Cat got you tongue?" he teased.

Sesshomaru's entire face turned red and he batted Inuyahsa's hand away. "No!" he accentuated by sticking out his little pink tongue.

"Then ask your question dolt." Inuyasha poked the small crescent moon upon his brother's forehead smiling softly at Sesshomaru's reaction. Was this a part of the true Sesshomaru? So easily embarrassed and his face! So red he looked like a shiny red apple very cute and yet totally opposite to the only Sesshomaru he knew for centuries.

This was weird.

"Can we still sleep together?" It was hushed and rushed out past little plump lips and Sesshomaru didn't dare look at his big brother in fear of being rejected. He NEEDED some form of contact with his big brother instinct told him so urged him to be near the older inu and he just wanted to cuddle the older inu all day. The urge to be held and rest with his parents is what this reminded him of but this need for Inuyasha was SO much stronger.

He needed his big brother, he felt as if he could practically ignore his mother and sire for the earthy smelling hanyou for the rest of his days. "Please! I won't cling to you during the day time anymore." He had to look at his brother now locking eyes with the much bigger inu eyes hard in determination he had to make him understand.

"Only if you wanna smell like ripe hanyou during the days then sure." Inuyasha shrugged before standing up he didn't miss the pure joy that washed over the pups face either. 'So weird.'

"Now come on ya' little bastards!" he waved his hand signaling the other two brats front and center.

"I smell water nearby, we are going fishing!"

"Rin knows how to fish!" Rin beamed rocking from heel to toe in that silly way girls do.

Shippo stuck his noise into the air trying to sniff out the water as well "I can smell it too! Let's go!" and off the kit went.

"Shippo!" the little bastard he was about to go after the kit when a small patch of orange and black with a bobbing ponytail moved passed him at a much slower rate.

"Oh no ya' don't!" he snatched Rin up by the underarms.

"We stick together." He pressed his forehead to hers with slight force driving it home into her brat child mind.

She only smiled and nodded, he put her back down.

A small trill made his ears twitch and he looked to the source of the noise.

Kilala had apparently opted to stay behind and was currently curling herself around Sesshomaru's legs purring and rubbing along his two bare ankles that stuck out from beneath the baggy over coat.

Sesshomaru actually smiled a full toothy smile and picked the little fire cat up held her at eye level then crushed her to his chest he must have been gentle with his crush because Kilala seemed to enjoy the pups attention. His heart warmed at the sight Sesshomaru was such an adorable pup!

Still weird to see compared to the cold demon lord he was used to that always promised he'd one day kill him, and actively tried to all those years. He was giving himself a headache he needed to stop dwelling.

"Alright let's go brats."

"Ok, big brother."

"Yes Master Inuyasha."

Both reached his ears at once and he sighed. Why'd he get stuck with the brats?

ooo

The mid-morning sun found the hanyou and brats in the shallow end of what turned out to be a winding stream further north turned deeper and heading south came shallow rushing clear water with plenty fish bobbing and weaving through slimy rocks either caught in the strong current or simply going with the flow.

Rin had rolled up her kimono and got straight to work the water only coming up to the back of her knees she already caught two fish with her bare hands! Inuyasha liked this brat she was savage.

Sesshomaru worked on gathering whatever dry wood and grass he could find within the hanyous eyesight, Inuyasha forbidding him from entering the water that baggy over coat heavy and wet on a tiny Sesshomaru?

Sounded like trouble ahead to Inuyasha

Shippo was near Rin trying to fish as well but only succeeding in damn near drowning himself he almost had one but cried like a wimp when it wiggled and slimed its way into his front.

"Got ya' ." Rin smiled holding up a small silver fish she carried it over to the large leaf Sesshomaru had placed on edge to hold their catch. So far there were eight fish three caught by Rin and five by Inuyasha who stood just behind the two brats and snatched them up with his claws.

"How are you so good at this Rin?" voiced Shippo whose face was wet and angry he hadn't caught a single fish for the pile!

"Like this Shippo." she went on to instruct the kit on her method of catching fish digging her toes into the soft dirt like sand below and wiggling them like worms to attract the fish before snatching them up!

Inuyasha threw three more into the pile before heading out of the water himself pant legs rolled up his red over coat hanging on a nearby branch he did remove his inner white coat.

It wouldn't be right for him to be bare chested around the girl brat.

"Sesshomaru." He called and smiled fondly when the pups head pop out from within a large brush of grass one fire cat perched upon his head. "Yes big brother?"

Inuyasha laughed.

This was too damn cute to be real.

Small grunts and the rustle of bush could be heard as Sesshomaru struggled to make his way out of the bush to stand before Inuyasha with an arm full of dried sticks Kilala now at his sitting beside his clawed feet. "I thought we could clean them and stab the fish with these sticks to cook over the fire." Sesshomaru voiced his opinion softly. Kilala nodded in agreement or at least it seemed that way.

Inuyasha really needed to force the pup out of this insecurity thing he was such a bright pup obviously but so hurt much to hurt, the damaged done by Tonkano was evident many a times throughout the day he'd see Sesshomaru come out of this shell only to crawl back into it.

"Well then I guess I'll have to say my brat brother is a genius!" Inuyasha took a step forward arms avoiding the branches and grabbing Sesshomaru by his little arms plucking him from the ground and throwing him into the air causing the sticks to drop loudly clattering to the ground.

Sesshomaru giggled in delight as a surge of butterflies attacked his insides grinning madly when he came back down and his big brother caught him. "Again?" he beamed extremely happy to be pressed against his favorite spot; Inuyasha's chest.

Once more he was thrown up into the air and the butterflies came back fluttering from his stomach to his heart and his youkai squealed in happiness within him.

Inuyasha caught Sesshomaru again folding his arm under the pups butt with the little one still giggling his small hands palmed the side of Inuyasha's face gently.

"That was fun." He smiled small rows of pearly teeth with two small fangs protruding from his upper gum.

"Ready to make fire?" he growled playfully.

Sesshomaru nodded his head and felt no sadness when Inuyasha put him down this time.

Sesshomaru watched his brother gather up the fallen sticks and motion to the large circle of rocks he had put down earlier with the driest grass he could possibly find filling the empty space of the circle. Moving his little legs towards the hanyou, Sesshomaru stood a few inches away from his brother eyes trained onto the ears that nestled within his brother's hair.

'Beautiful.' The word ran across his mind multiple times as his wide golden eyes took in everything about the older inu from the soft downy hairs that covered his ears to his sun kissed skin and ragged clawed toes. He continued to stare inhaling deeply the scent of earth and heavy rain clouding his mind. Sesshomaru couldn't understand the feelings raging within him he felt disgusting, dirty and shamed all at once and yet with Inuyasha within his presence his beautiful scent alone silenced the constant nagging that sounded a lot like Tonkano and called him whore while it threatened that Inuyasha would leave him.

Inuyasha was like a rock in a heavy rushing current that pulled Sesshomaru down its harsh path and with the grace of Kami those little hands clutched onto that rock and held on for dare life.

Sesshomaru's youkai seemed very fond of the hanyou as well always pushing to be near the older inu or half inu it didn't did not care it viewed Inuyasha as a protector and someone that will never hurt him.

Sesshomaru felt his heart flutter.

Love, he did love his big brother so very much even in a short amount of days about two days to be exact but he could also see that Inuyasha did not share the same love for him. The lingering stares his big brother gave him sometimes as if he expected the pup to grow another head. Inuyasha probably cared for him on some level but the love Sesshomaru harbored was unrequited which hurt a little.

But.

Inuyasha did say something about him being the older brother and that he simply forgot what happened, his head immediately pulsed hard and heavy which had him clutching his head within little palms.

"Sesshomaru?" He heard his big brother call.

Thoughts of memories forgotten shunned from his childlike mind and he focused on Inuyasha. "Yes big brother?" his little feet carried him flush under the hanyou and he watched the pile of dried grass then dry wood, then dried grass again and so on.

"Ready?" Inuyasha grinned a toothy grin that brought a light blush to Sesshomaru's face then turned back towards the other two brats still in the stream but apparently opted to play rather than fish any longer. "Come on brats, we've got a fire to build!"

ooo

Bellies were pultruding's slightly with the rise and fall of deep breaths and soft snores the brats minus one Sesshomaru had fallen asleep after eating a late breakfast.

Honestly at this point you could call it lunch but he let the brats have their fun.

Inuyasha currently sat near the dead fire pit back pressed against an aged tree with Sesshomaru sitting near his feet he could practically feel the brat fighting the want to climb upon him and sit his heavy ass upon his lap, he watched as Sesshomaru sat with his knees under his chin hair that he knew would grow to extreme lengths hung past his shoulders and flowed like a slivery river across his shoulder blades with each shift of his head.

Inuyasha chuckled at this the pup obviously thought Inuyasha did not see the lingering looks Sesshomaru cast his way, it was so foreign to care about Sesshomaru in general to feel anything for the icy bastard other than a well-deserved deep rooted hate.

Would he have cared even if Sesshomaru wasn't reduced to his youth once more and he knew what Tonkano had done?

Probably, his brother was a bastard but to know that said bastard was forced to be that was because of something the old man did to cover up what Tonkano did? Horrible.

"Come here." Inuyasha patted his thighs smirking at the bliss that overcame his now younger brother's face. The pup scrambled up his calf's and settled himself onto his lap snuggling further into Inuyasha's chest. He could feel each breathe Sesshomaru took and they were very deep inhales.

"Why ya' breathing so hard?" the hanyou questioned maneuvering his arms around his bundle, looking down as the milky coloured cheeks turned a dusty pink.

Highly embarrassed Sesshomaru turn his face sideways thrusting his nose into the air. "I am not."

"Are to." Inuyasha huffed "That little scamper got you tired?" he teased.

"No!" Sesshomaru whined softly the pink deepened into red that spread to the very tips of his ears.

"Oh! I see." Inuyasha bent his neck placing his mouth near Sesshomaru's ear "Does Little Sesshomaru like to sniff his big brother?" Inuyasha teased and laughed at the look of horror the crossed Sesshomaru's face!

"I…I!" Sesshomaru crossed his arms and pouted sadly he didn't want his big brother to think he was weird for sniffing him and now he'd been found out! And Inuyasha was teasing him, this was too much for his little pride box to take he hung his head glaring at the white undercoat Inuyasha wore.

"You stare any harder and I'll combust into flames, Sess. Ho. Maru." Inuyasha emphasized each word with a rock of his legs trying to lessen the embarrassment he caused, pulling his arms from around the boy he palmed the side of that cherubic face. "I like how you smell too brat." Then he attack shoving his face into Sesshomaru's sniffing around his cheeks, eyes and nose like a common dog.

Sessshomaru broke out into a fit of laughter small hands pushing his big brother away playfully but Inuyasha never let up! He had to grasp the hanyous head within his arms holding him in place only because Inuyasha allowed it of course.

With one last giggle Sesshomaru kissed his brothers nose then nuzzled his cheek against the older before settling down in his original position mumming things about his big brother belonging to him and earthy smells before the food he had eaten a few short minutes before won out and he fell asleep.

"Brat" Inuyasha smirked whilst drawing the pup closer.

ooo

"I don't wanna take a bath!" Shippo wailed throwing himself to the floor face first a tuft of ginger orange tail high in the air as he grass muffled his crying.

"Fine! Just shut up!" Inuyasha hauled the fox brat up by the tail allowing him to spin until they were face to face. "You're gross just so you know, and that's why Rin won't like you." Then he dropped him back onto the floor.

"She will too if you don't tell her nothing." Shippo hopped up pointing his little clawed finger at Inuyasha angrily.

"Your just mad because I don't wanna bathe with you and" Shippo took a pause to look at the demon prince sitting harmlessly under the very tree he took a nap under while lying on his brother. "Sesshomaru…" Shippo whispered.

Sesshomaru's turned his head toward the smaller fox demon and narrowed his eyes he did nothing to the fox for him to reek of fear every time he did or said something that associated with Sesshomaru. "Why do you fear me?" it was annoying really.

Shippo's heart rate actually increased and he scurried behind Inuyasha's leg clinging to the half-demon leg in terror.

Sesshomaru stood up and walked towards his big brother "I have done nothing to you, fox!" he stomped his bare foot rather childishly on the grass eyes glaring at what little he could see of the smaller kit.

"Liar!" Shippo popped his head out from behind Inuyasha "You've tried to kill us all!" the kit sneered childishly. Pointing a tiny clawed finger at the sliver headed prince.

"I don't know why Inuyasha is helping you out anyway!" Shippo huffed "You left him to die when he was a kid, and you tried to kil-" Shippo's rant was swiftly cut off by a large clawed hand covering his face.

"Shut up you little brat!" Inuyasha snarled kit or no his youkai thrashed in anger within him at the disrespect even through the words were true words they would hurt Sesshomaru's sensitive feelings.

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru who took a step back his hands clutching the front of his oversized white coat, wet golden eyes peered at Inuyasha in horror. Did he remember?

Sesshomaru felt more than remembered the emotions behind what the kit was saying, he could feel this heavy anger boil over and sizzle away as words of the past left their acid taste within his mouth the word he would never fling at his brother today 'filthy half-breed' ran across his mind followed by a hard pressure settling behind his eyes. It was little glimpses but through the pressure he could see an older version of himself very blurry but he could tell that it was himself he could also see his big brother so very clear. Inuyasha was holding his sword to the older Sesshomaru who said such hateful words then attacked with so much anger driving his beautiful big brother Inuyasha back and toying with him, shoving a hand within the hanyous gut, and throwing him around with his tail. It was horrible and apparently happened on more than one occasion.

Shaking his head sliver hair whipping around him gently Sesshomaru took a step back as the pressure built and the images kept coming in disoriented flashes, hand clutching the front of his coat he tried to focus his eyes on the Inuyasha standing before him with his hand gripping Shippo's face around his mouth actually.

His brother's sad look confirmed what he saw and felt was true.

He was so horrible to Inuyasha? His face felt hot and wet with tears he had yet to realize ran freely down those striped puffy cheeks.

Inuyasha quickly push Shippo back and hissed a quick "Shut up" then made his way over to Sesshomaru who stepped back away from him then turned away and ran into the forest wind blowing his coat around his little form giving Inuyasha and all within the forest a clear view of a small milky butt. "Sesshomaru!"

'Ah, shit and he's half naked too!' Inuyasha groaned inwardly and was relieved to hear a tiny trill he knew to be Kilala which meant Rin was finished with her bath.

"Why did Lord Sesshomaru run away Master Inuyasha?!" Rin panicked her lord was in no condition to be running off!

"Kilala! Watch the brats." And with that Inuyasha was off tailing behind the scent of his now baby brother.

ooo

Sesshomaru ran hardly seeing past the searing hot pressure that felt as if it could melt his eyes all he saw were images of Inuyasha defending himself against the older Sesshomaru who was so evil! This had to be the reason behind Inuyasha's lack of love for him.

The looks he'd give as if he were waiting for something.

He was waiting for Sesshomaru to hate him.

Sesshomaru felt his coat yanked down as he stepped on it dragging himself down to the earth with a rolling tumble he didn't dare get back up he cried where he lay clutching his head. It felt like his brain was on fire while being squeezed in a crushing grip.

He didn't deserve Inuyasha's help.

And he couldn't understand why he was seeing these things!

Had he really been changed back into a pup?

Sesshomaru curled in on himself heart lurching in so much pain.

The burning pressure within his mind driving all sense of sight away from his golden eyes all he saw was a bloody Inuyasha with broken teeth and mangled skin, holes protruding his body and green acid he knew came from his own claws staining the hanyous flesh.

Then he saw another pup he had puppy ears upon his head and he was all alone was this too Inuyasha?

His own question was answered when the smaller hanyou walked up to the bigger version of himself and he wished the smaller hanyou would run away! He'd give anything if he could just warn the smaller version of Inuyasha to leave that evil Sesshomaru alone.

Sesshomaru felt his heart stop when the older version of himself sent a swift back hand across round chubby cheeks! He could take no more he needed this pressure this burn to stop, little claws scratched at his head digging deeply into his scalp and staining his sliver hair red.

He was an evil whore who beat on pups!

His own family no less the very same family that took him in after all the things he did to Inuyasha.

"Such a pretty thing." a voice cut through the madness raging within Sesshomaru's mind.

Was the voice real?

"So young and pretty, why do you claw yourself?" the voice cooed softly.

Sesshomaru felt cold hands pull at his own and he swore the air smelt heavy with a musk that burned his nose it was hard to tell what was real and what wasn't through the assault of memories?

They had to be memories.

A weight settled itself on Sesshomaru's stomach and his panic soared someone was here with him, he struggled against the new weight opening his mouth to cry out when he felt the hard slap that cut across his face it jarred Sesshomaru and ceased the onslaught of the past or present? But the burning pressure still remained.

Yellow hair filled Sesshomaru's sight a demon with skin of pure green with yellow hair. Yuck

"You see me now?" the demon grinned. "I don't know who put that spell on you but it's quite powerful indeed, to trap you within your own mind?"

"You must have touched a small part of what is bound." The unknown demon tsked

"Better be careful, you wouldn't want to go crazy now would you?" cold hands cupped Sesshomaru's bruised cheek. "Such a pretty thing, I suppose your body could still be of use even in a crazed state of mind."

"Stop it!" Sesshomaru cried small legs pushing down against the ground trying to move the weight that sat on him with hands that roamed across his front pushing the much too large fabric apart.

"Why should I?" the yellow haired demon hissed "I can smell that you no longer hold innocence!" clawed fingers found a small pink nipple and pinched. "You are a whore begging for cock, look at what you run around wearing practically begging to be taken and at such a young age too." A tongue found its way to Sesshomaru's chest.

Sesshomaru cried the disgusting feeling was back Tonkano's voice was so loud within his mind maybe he did deserve this to repent on what he did to brother Inuyasha or maybe they were right and he really is just was a whore? Did he do these things often as an adult?

He got no flashing memories to answer him his time.

"Come here sweetness."

Sesshomaru felt the air hit his back and the ground below his knees and forearms he remembered this position quite well Tonkano always said it was the proper position for a bitch to assume.

Crying into his forearms Sesshomaru tucked his knees beneath his stomach trying to make himself as small as possible he didn't want to be touched not by this demon! He wanted Inuyasha to hold him and he knew he didn't deserve it. The hands were back pinching at his butt, pulling at his legs that he tucked back under him only to receive a smack on the bottom.

"I smell another on you so heavily." Another smack

"Is that why you're trying to stop me?" three smacks

"Does he know that you're a whore?" one more smack

"You want him to take you?" two particularly hard smacks before strong hands gripped his hips and pulled Sesshomaru onto two strong legs his naked back pressed against a clothed chest a large hand quickly covered the limp penis that hung lifelessly between the pups legs whist the other restrained the young pup.

"You won't even stir for me." The demon sounded sad and fondled the young prince.

"Perhaps some motivation." The unknown demon mused "We can make it better little one."

Sesshomaru shook his head 'no' while digging his claws into whatever flesh he could reach upon the demon which the yellowed hair monster seemed to ignore.

"How about you pretend I am this male, the one whose scent drenches your entire body." he squeezed Sesshomaru in warning and let the pressure go once the annoying sting of little claws retreated. "Could it be your brother? The scents are similar though his has a human touch to it."

"You want the hanyou to touch you as I am, yes?"

Sesshomaru shook his head 'no' he would never want Inuyasha to sully himself by touch his dirty body in such a way.

"Answer me." A rough tug of two tiny balls.

"No!" Sesshomaru cried.

"You lie!" another harsh tug. "You want this hanyou to nestle himself balls deep within you and kiss you lovingly." The demon growled low cock stirring when he finally felt the pup's penis twitch within his palm twitch.

"Ahh, see!" a chuckle ghosted warm breath across Sesshomaru's ear.

"You want him to love you?" the demon touch became gentle almost lovingly.

"You want his touch like this?" a gentle stroke to encourage the life within his smaller victims young cock.

Sesshomaru was mortified the sensations he felt from demons hand causing is belly to twist and turn in such a weird disgusting way but when he brought up Inuyasha the twisting turned into tingling and the turning became a pool of heat. It still felt weird but when he thought of Inuyasha he couldn't help but want to believe that it was his big brother touching him that all the horrible things he had seen were lies and that Inuyasha would love him.

See past his whoring past and love him.

Would Inuyasha ever touch him like this?

A small hiccup made its way from Sesshomaru's mouth as he cried totally confused at his body's reaction to this demon! He did not want this he and yet it wasn't as painful as being with Tonkano that was always horrendous.

But this time he felt something warm in the pit of his belly that spread through his neither regions whenever he thought of Inuyasha.

"See you like it." the demon chuckled and Sesshomaru covered his face in shame.

"There is no shame in wanting ones brother, perhaps I could show you my little brother?" the demon cooed "But this time it'll be just me." The demon grinned roughly nipping at Sesshomaru's ear before he let the pup go letting him fall face first onto the dry patch of dirt.

"I won't be aiding you in pleasure any longer after all you just a whore." He slurred climbing above the smaller demon. "Whose cock do you want?" he licked Sesshomarus tears groaned as he pulled himself from the confines of his pant.

Sesshomaru closed his eyes awaiting the pain that always came when Tonkano pushed himself in him, it always felt like he was going to rip apart he never vocally answered the demons question yet in the safety of his own thought he prayed for Inuyasha's touch.

"Ack!"

The sounds of growling permitted the air and Sesshomaru shot up into a sitting position eyes wide and tearful. It was Inuyasha! Though he smelt different more demon.

He watched as Inuyasha whisked the demon up by the throat pinning him to a tree.

"So you must be the brother?" the demon wheezed around the hand constricting his breathing. "Not as pretty as the little one, pity." The hand around his throat tightened and he gasped in pain when his cock was forcefully grasped and pulled drawing shrill screams.

Inuyasha grunted and gave one last hard tug before the dismantled flesh still hard now lay within his palm his red tinged eyes glared at the demon he had pinned, releasing the demons throat he opted to crush his jaw forcing the demons mouth open then shoving his own bloody cock down his throat. He grinned wickedly as the demons eyes grew wide in fear.

Shoving the demon down Inuyasha drew his sword and plunged it into the gaping gash where his cock was forfeited, dragging the his oversized blade upward tearing skin and spilling innards on the way up in the slowest manner until those disgusting eyes held no more life.

He withdrew cleaning the large blade upon the grass before sheathing it.

Sesshomaru look on in amazement at Inuyasha who was actually walking toward him now a deep blush rose in his cherubic cheeks once he realized he was naked and what Inuyasha had saved him from brought shame to his face. He scrambled pulling the large fabric he'd been wearing over his shoulders. Large hands grasped his face and he looked up into golden eyes that bled red around the edges. "Inu?"

Inuyasha sighed drawing the pup into his embrace his youkai needed to be reassured that Sesshomaru was safe now and he needed the barrage of anger radiating from it to stop. It was a fight to stay in control but he didn't want to scare Sesshomaru.

His friends had told him how his demon reacted and he hated it, he could feel the fangs grazing past his lips nipping the skin lightly and he tightened his hold on Sesshomaru ignoring the brats gasp.

Sesshomaru stunk of the demon that had tried to defile him and his youkai was not happy about it. Inuyasha would die before his let his youkai hurt the pup so he fought a losing battle as the red bled out through his eyes and the last thing he heard was his youkai call him stupid.

ooo

Sesshomaru was at a loss his brothers shaking had stopped so had the deep growling.

Inuyasha was actually purring now a deep rumble that sat in his chest that pulled Sesshomaru further into the hanyous chest nuzzling gently he didn't know what to say so he stayed quiet. He felt embarrassed and ashamed of what he had done to Inuyasha and to have even associated his brother with his whoring thoughts well that brought a fresh set of tears pinpricking at his eyes.

"Shhh." Inuyasha removed himself from the pup deep red eyes took in Sesshomarus state he was not pleased at all, healing bruises and a bright red ass that was not done by his own hands had the demon side of Inuyasha wishing he could tear the fuckers cock off again. He stood drawing Sesshomaru and coat up into his arms before walking away.

He had been so afraid when the pup ran off and his other half just stood there! With thoughts of who 'who will watch the brats' fuck the brats his baby brother needed him.

He knew not or even cared if Sesshomaru remembered how horrible he was to them meaning himself and his other half even the human half who remained quiet majority of the time. They had learned that it wasn't even the real Sesshomaru who now clung to his chest like a lifeline and accepted him without care of his human drenched blood. This Sesshomaru was his.

They reached a large crater within the earth that served as a hot spring.

Depositing his small cargo onto a nearby rock he removed the coat covering the small body and stripped himself taking the time to lay their clothing out upon a low branch. Let the night air shift through them and such.

Sesshomaru was as red as Inuyasha's fire rat robes and panicking slightly. Would his brother think him ugly?

Would he know the disgusting thoughts he had of him while being touched by yet another demon? His eyes glanced over to Inuyasha's naked form he really was beautiful every patch of sun kissed skin Sesshomaru drank in greedily admiring his big brother and when he turned around Sesshomaru's eyes widened at the heavy flesh that hung between his brother's legs. Blushing madly he turned his head away.

This was too much to handle he hadn't even apologized for his treatment of Inuyasha, but when did those events happen? He drew a blank and yet here he was being a whore and staring at his brother.

He hung his head in shame crossing his arms over his dirty body lowering his butt onto the rock to sit and wait until Inuyasha was finished with his bath.

Red eyes saw the emotion flicker back and forth over his brother's face and he huffed in annoyance silly child. This insecurity needs to end if he wanted to stare at the body before him the hanyou's demon saw no harm in that he would need to become used to seeing it after all. "Come." He voice above a low growl startling Sesshomau who blinked wide eyed at him.

"I can wait for yo-'' Inuyasha cut him off.

Snarling he repeated himself again "Come." This would be the last time he asked.

Sesshomaru slide off the rock and stumbled over to Inuyasha he had heard his brothers warning stopping all movement once he stood before the red eyed Inuyasha.

"Sorry." Sesshomaru whispered his eyes were burning again his heart hurt in disappointment he couldn't even be a good little brother.

Inuyasha grunted picking up the smaller inu carrying them into the water lowering himself onto a submerged rock Sesshomaru nestled upon his lap face to face. "Lean back." He commanded pushing the child back onto his knees until the smaller inu was laying prone on his back the curve of his head resting on strong knees.

Silver hair flowing freely in the heated water gently swishing the strands back and forth loosening the dried blood caked within the strands. Sesshomaru squirmed a bit when clawed fingers ran through across his scalp scrubbing away the blood and dirt. It felt good

' _You want his touch like this_?' Closing his eyes tightly Sesshomaru tried to block out resurfacing memories.

' _You want this hanyou to nestle himself balls deep within you and kiss you lovingly!"_ he whined a sharp pain to his chest at the warm feeling easing its way back into his gut.

 _'You want him to love you?"_ Yes he did but he was a dirty and had nothing to offer his older brother of course he knew that it was common in royal families for the younger brother to be offered to the elder keeps the blood line pure of course.

But he wasn't he cast out?

It didn't matter his one gift he would have had to offer his big brother was gone and he was used. No one especially his beautiful brother should have to lower themselves to touch him. He felt strong hand pull him up and equally strong fingers grasp his chin. He opened his eyes and saw displeased red eyes staring into his own.

"Stop, you promised." Inuyasha huffed narrowing his eyes at the younger he needed to make the younger understand that he did not think he was dirty that he belonged to the hanyou and no one would take him away. His eyes racked over the small body Sesshomaru kept trying to hide behind his skinny arms. He smirked and pulled those arms away dead lifting the boy up and off his lap turning them around to lay the child on the edge of the spring on a soft tuft of grass his longer body towering over the pup.

"Sesshomaru." His large hand settled themselves onto the boy's hips thumbs gently rubbing circles on the magenta strips that curved down into his pelvic area.

Sesshomaru was sure his heart would stop the little touches he received from his big brother ignited that warmth that sat in his lower stomach and made him squirm a deep red staining his cheeks and ears. His brother hadn't even touch him 'down there'! And yet he felt like he had to pee but better with more tingles he could not describe it. His youkai purred in delight the first it's ever came forward to voice its opinion on any sexual acts he committed since Tonkano had forced him and it wailed in misery.

"Inuyasha." Sesshomaru fidgeted unsure of what to do of what his brother wanted to do he would be a liar if he said he didn't like it but he also knew that his brother was pure and he was not and so and tried to turn away from Inuyasha only to be stopped by a large hand holding him stomach mid turn and a fierce snarl that put fear into his heart.

Inuyasha growled pulling the pup back down further this time throwing those lanky legs around his middle slamming his hands to the ground each hand at the side of Sesshomaru's head. Lowering his neck he relaxed his jaw allowing his tongue to fall free curling the muscle around Sesshomaru's jaw. He would clean the pup thoroughly and make him and all who pass by understand that Sesshomaru was his and no others.

Even Sesshomaru himself needed to understand.

 ** _NOTE:_**

 ** _:D I'm horrible! I know_**

 ** _But I want stop it here for now and I am truly sorry about some of the grammatical errors that appear throughout I just get so excited when writing! It pours from me and I can't wait to see what happens next! Then I try to go over it and I already know how it's supposed to be written so I skip over major mistakes and for that I apologize. ):_**

 ** _Other than that I hope you all enjoy and the reviews are always read and greatly appreciated. Until next time 3~_**


	5. New Ways To Love

Sesshomaru squirmed with sensational bliss and utter embarrassment as Inuyasha's tongue was hot on his night air cooled skin the strong muscle lapping at the moisture left upon his skin leaving Sesshomaru with a terribly bright blush and an ache he'd never felt before pooling around his groin. He would be a liar if he said he wasn't enjoying the tongue bath his brother decided to lavish his dirty skin with but that was the problem his skin was dirty. Kami knows he had tried to move away but Inuyasha was having none of it! Strong hands would pull him back onto his back and held his hips in place, little legs hardly wrapped around hanyou hips and he could feel the press of his big brothers heavy limp cock against his crotch yet he felt no disgust from Inuyasha's touches in fact they made his skin prickle with sensitivity he had never known and a want he could not describe, the disgust he felt came from his own insecurities about his used body.

Big brothers should not have to dirty their tongues for soiled little brothers.

That tongue danced across his flesh starting with his face three long strokes from chin to hairline then down the jaw to behind the ears currently it was swirling around his neck which made Sesshomaru squirm and bare his neck to the older inu. Little breathless pants that sounded a lot like the hanyous name made their way past those childish lush lips.

Red eyes locked onto the blush stained face of Sesshomaru greedily drinking in every pant, breathless whisper of his name, and squirm that the pup had to offer. His tongue trailed passed Sesshomaru's collar bone and over the shoulder blade using the hand that did not restrain the pup Inuyasha raised a slender arm to his lips his tongue trailing from forearm to small fingers going over each digit, before switching to the other slender arm to repeat the process. Dragging his tongue past the collar bone again he went down this time lapping at the small chest before him paying extra attention to small dusty pink nipples lapping at them roughly abusing the little nubs.

The flavor of Sesshomaru's skin exploded on Inuyasha's tongue dragging a deep rumble to his chest and his cock to stir which he paid no attention to. He knew what his other half's ragtag group thought of him that he was filled with malice and held no coherent thoughts and yet he knew that if he were to mount the pup right now in this moment it'd be more damaging then good. If his other half's friends were to see the activities happening they would call him disgusting and vile he rolled his eyes at this, how could they judge something they didn't even understand? He held no care for their thoughts however and gladly continued lapping at the milky skin before him coating the pup with his scent to protect and claim. Marking him for all to know, this pup belonged to the Half-Breed Inuyasha.

Abandoning those dusty nipples he continued downward dipping his tongue into Sesshomaru's belly button his tongue heavy with saliva warm and pooling on the boys skin. It was hot and wet on the way down earning a sharp breathless gasp which he grinned wicked at around his tongue willfully avoiding the boy's genitals he lapped at skinny milky thighs coating each patch of flesh inner and outer then down to small knobby knees which he held within strong fingers to bring small feet to his lips. Repeating the process on the other leg as well.

Sesshomaru bent his head his small lips formed an 'O' and his eyes were wide his big brother was licking his toes! He couldn't cope his feelings conflicted between enjoying the sensations fluttering within him and feeling absolute disgust for not being clean enough for his big brother he could feel the burning prickle around his eyes as he began to cry blobs of tears coating his moist cheeks small hands coming up to cover his face. He was such a bad little brother he knew he was not good enough for big brother.

Pulling his lips away from small toes Inuyasha growled in anger at the scent of salt.

He knew why his pup cried, foolish thoughts of being dirty and unworthy.

Snarling he turned Sesshomaru over onto his stomach with little force hauling those feminine little hips into the air displaying a smooth milky butt and cupped a one of the small globes.

"Why?" Inuyasha hissed red eyes locked onto the smaller shaking form of his brother he knew the answer to his one worded question already but that would not stop him from disciplining his pup.

Further embarrassed at having his butt bared for his big brothers red eyes and whatever poor creature graced the area to see. "Di..Dirty." Sniffling his reply voice strained with cries and short sobs, how else could he answer his big brother? How could further explain his unworthiness? His dirty skin? His used orifices? They were no good he was no good and had nothing to offer.

SMACK!

Sesshomaru gasped smaller body jerking forward momentarily stunning his sobbing.

Had Inuyasha just spanked him? "Wha..what are.." another swift palm came down upon his right cheek and he cried out.

" 'Yashaa?!"

"No." The red eyed half demon expressed his displeasure with another sharp clap to the ass. He would make Sesshomaru understand, nothing could stop this half-breed from owning this pup. He would fix his damaged soul and draw life back into Sesshomaru's broken heart then he'll hold onto it until the end of their days and before the demons very last breath he'd devour it whole. Such a beautiful beta for a hanyou.

Nor being returned to his proper age would stop Inuyasha, Sesshomaru belonged to him and he would care for him protect him grow to love him, and if Kami permits Sesshomaru to stay this way when the pup is grown enough he'll mount him and fill him with seed. Many pups will come from their union. The thought made his cock heavy with desire and it was selfish he knew but could care less this little demon was perfect in all ways beauty, intelligence, and strength. He'd already seen what he could grow to be and with the love and guidance of Inuyasha the pup would become an excellent beta.

"Mine." Inuyasha snarled swooping in on Sesshomaru's butt with his tongue he licked the entire left cheek before nipped at it gently and doing the same for the other.

Sesshomaru was beyond stunned Inuyasha was claiming him still? How could he want him after knowing how soiled he was?

Inuyasha said he was his…

Did that mean that his big brother wanted him the way Tonkano did? Would he touch him that way? Sesshomaru shuddered at the thought and hoped not. He would want his big brother to be…

Well he didn't know, with no other references to take from, he simply prayed that it would not hurt.

Tonkano hurt him.

He didn't want to be hurt by his big brother, but he had the feeling that Inuyasha would never hurt him the way Tonkano did.

"Ah!" Sesshomaru cried burying his face within his arms whining low. That warm tongue was pressed against his slit running almost lazily up and down the small valley. Forcing the blissful heat he felt pooled at his stomach to spread his whole body he felt dazed and his breathes were no more than short puffs. "Inu.." he trailed off lost in the feeling of tongue dragging with way up and down his privates in a very lazy motions before abandoning them to continue up the valley of his back. It felt nice and brought this scorching heat to the pit of Sesshomaru's stomach he could feel his penis tingle once again. These feeling his big brother drew from him was different and confusing but not disliked.

Dragging his tongue across the nape of Sesshomaru's neck Inuyasha nibbled the flesh there a bit before drawing back smirking at a job well done.

Red eyes drank the sight of small round globes of flesh slightly red and the small expanse of pure milky colour upon the pups back magenta strips sitting just on his hips and curving downward into a taut pelvis.

Drawing Sesshomaru back up into his arms Inuyasha maneuvered them fully back into the spring Sesshomaru sitting tense and panting upon his lap, he began to wash the smaller inu mindful of sharp claws as he rinsed the skin that was coated with his scent. Inuyasha had staked his claim.

Sesshomaru was at a loss.

Inuyasha did not continue with the use of his body, he thought for sure that his big brother would take him but that didn't scare him as much as he'd like to think, he was ashamed to say he actually might not have minded.

He really was a whore. _Stop_

No he promised not to think those things he said tha-…

 _"Ha!.."_

Sesshomaru rocked his hips upon the hanyous lap his big brother was washing his privates gently almost teasingly, building that heat which pooled above his groin. " _Ah_..."

Inuyasha grunted softly when the smooth skin of his brother's ass glided over his strained cock immediately he grasped Sesshomaru by the hips halting his movements a whine of displeasure graced his perched ears. He smirked his pup obviously liked his touch but he would hold true to his words and restrain from mounting the beautiful little demon. That would not stop him from teasing the little minx however.

With a gentle swish of water Inuyasha turned Sesshomaru around; Red eyes met gold.

A slight bend of the neck had Inuyasha's mouth near the pup's ear his hot breath shooting shivers through Sesshomaru. "You like it when I touch you?" he needed to hear his pup say it.

To drive it into his head that he belonged to the hanyou- no others touch would ever feel as good as his own.

Sesshomaru's face entirely red with large honey gold eyes were glossy with heat as they gazed on the hanyous handsome face, little fangs worried his lower lips would his brother think him a whore if he said yes? His big brother had already told him he did not think that of him.

But also said because Sesshomaru didn't ask for it he wasn't a whore, if he were to ask his big brother to continue would that classify him as a whore? The confusion damn near pushed him to tears.

"It's ok. All in due time." Inuyasha announced pressing his lips to Sesshomaru's forehead gently before continuing with their wash.

Eyes fixed on Inuyasha's chest Sesshomaru shivered at the slight breeze as it brush past the damp skin of his shoulders, within his mind he was stuck on replay of all the things his big brother had said to him. Will his brother really never leave? He had claimed him and made his body melt and tingle with sensations he'd never thought possible from anyone touching his privates, would it make Inuyasha feel good if Sesshomaru did the same?

The pup drew a sharp breath at the jolt he felt run through his small penis, from simple thoughts of touching his brother and making him feel good. Throwing his head back Sesshomaru locked his confused wondering gold eyes with red.

"Yes." was all the smaller inu whispered placing his small hands on Inuyasha's broad chest pressing his lips to a patch of flesh just above Inuyasha's darker nipple.

The taste was amazing his big brothers skin tasted fresh and masculine.

Nipping and sucking his way across the sun skinned flesh Sesshomaru paused to look up at his big brothers closed eyes, was he making the hanyou feel good too?

Lowering his mouth he drew a dark nipple between his teeth grazing his tongue gently mimicking his brothers earlier moments. He felt a strong hand grip his head holding him in place and heard Inuyasha inhale sharply.

Was this good?

"Sess…" Inuyasha trailed off eyes now open and narrowed into heavy slits staring down at the delectable little inu latched onto his chest a pink tongue visible every now and then. He ran his fingers through Sesshomaru's wet sliver hair.

He never expected the smaller inu to take charge the way he had in a shy manner yes but never the less it pleased the hanyou greatly. He'd make the younger see that sex was a way of showing love to your partner. Sesshomaru switched nipples.

"Tsk…" feeling his body lag within the heating pool of water Inuyasha rolled his head back cock alive and straining against two smooth cheeks of Sesshomaru's bottom a little nudge and he'd be nestled between the cheeks. He groaned at the thought.

Sesshomaru squirmed lapped at the swollen nipple gently he could feel Inuyasha's private pressing against his butt and it was hot much hotter than the rest of his big brother body. It also felt good in a weird way and so he rocked slowly small hips moving back and forth grazing his butt in short strokes across Inuyasha's length.

Strong hands grasped Sesshomaru's head pulling his lips away from delivering sinful pleasure and guiding them to hanyou lips that drove in and devoured the smaller inu's lips.

Sucking gentle Inuyasha drew Sesshomaru's lower lip between his teeth nibbling softly at the plump flesh. Large hands slid down the small frame to grasp the pup's hips shifting the boy so that his slit sat perfectly on the base of his thick cock.

Sesshomaru shuddering at the tickle of Inuyasha's curly pubic hair.

Breaking away from his elder brothers lips Sesshomaru mewled softly face flushed and red "Inu.."

Smirking Inuyasha pushed the boy's hips back and forth across the full length of his cock enjoying the pants and soft moans that came from kiss swollen lips. "So beautiful." He kissed the boys neck sucking softly behind every kiss.

Small hands threw themselves around broad shoulders. "B…B…brother." Sesshomaru rocked his hips trying to match the pace Inuyasha's large hands set for him this was wonderful his most private place was burning in such a desirable way from the heat of Inuyasha's velvety skin. So smooth with vain like ridges that danced across his inner folds with each push and pull.

He wanted this, he wanted Inuyasha and Inuyasha said he wanted him. His heart soared within his chest as honey gold eyes locked onto red and Sesshomaru cried out so suddenly gripping his brother tightly.

"Quick." Inuyasha smiled softly at the panting pup collapsed against his chest small hips slowing to a slow tired grind.

"You like it puppy?" he continued teasing relaxing his jaw and taking a swipe at Sesshomaru's head before gathering them up and out of the water.

Maneuvering himself with a stiffy and an arm full of stated puppy provided difficult but the half demon managed to maneuver them a few feet away from the heated spring laying them upon the lush grass Inuyasha's back to grass while the smaller simply laid upon his elder.

Listening to the rapid heartbeat of his brother Sesshomaru raised his head and peered down at his brother's crotch. Inuyasha was still hard, blushing scarlet Sesshomaru felt sad. He hadn't been good enough to please his brother.

That much was obvious.

"Inuyasha?" Sesshomaru turned to face his elder with questioning eyes would Inuyasha want him to finish?

Would he push it in him? Sesshomaru felt his heart lurch he really didn't want anything in there it had hurt so badly every time Tonkano shoved himself within him and bled each time. He could vaguely remember Tonkano mumming things about being too tight and needing to mature, but Inuyasha had made it feel hot and good so would it be different if it were Inuyasha nestled between his legs? The thought made him blush.

Inuyasha pulled him from his thoughts dragging his smaller body further up his chest lifting him gently as he rolled to his side positioning Sesshomaru's back to his chest and curling in on the pup. His cock pressed flush against a taut milky bottom.

"Inu…"-

"Hush, sleep." Inuyasha huffed the warmth of his breath scattering across Sesshomaru's neck.

But he could not sleep Inuyasha was not yet satisfied and Sesshomaru felt shame not being able to please his brother as he originally intended. He felt his eyes burned with the saltiness of tears. "But I haven't satisfied you."

Rubbing at his eyes gently the pup whispered a soft apology followed by a sharp cry of surprise. Inuyasha had bitten his ear!

Running a soothing tongue across the flesh he'd just bitten Inuyasha nuzzled the pup, "Good pup, not yet." He sighed softly a tad bit annoyed that he had to speak so much.

Fighting against his other half for control was hard enough and he was starting to wake up.

Such a bother.

He'd hold him off as much as possible or at least until his puppy had fallen asleep. "Sleep pup." Another chase kiss to the ear.

Sesshomaru smiled to himself curling in and pressing back against his brother hoping to make them one. His big brother thought he did well.

But he wanted to wait.

Sesshomaru could do that.

He'd do anything for his big brother.

ooo

"Rin was so worried!"

To be bombarded with the little human child upon their arrival back to camp was not what the hanyou had in mind, she was almost as bad as Kagome.

Were all women like this? With the exception of Sango of course she was what he called a real woman strong enough to defend and she knew when to ask question and when to stay within her role as a woman.

"Is Lord Sesshomaru alright?"

He just wanted to go to sleep like said prince was doing simply resting within Inuyasha's arms.

"Hush Rin, go to sleep he is fine." He clipped walking past the little fire she most likely had built; lord knows Shippo was useless. "You can speak with him in the morning." He eased himself down onto the ground rearranging his bundle comfortably.

He listened to the pitter patter of Rin's tiny feet indicating she had done as asked moving back over to the fire cat.

"Sleep well Lord Sesshomaru." She paused then she whispered "Goodnight Master Inuyasha." Kilala who had transformed allowing the two brats to use her as a warmer nodded her head at him her large eyes looking over the two brats before settling down her ears ever alert.

Inuyasha sighed looking down at Sesshomaru's sleeping face his fingers found their way into curly patch of silver hair at the base of the boys neck. 'What happened Sessho…?' he found his heart constricting in guilt.

He had awoke naked and hard curled up protectively around the boy his strained cock nestled against the smaller inus bottom. Imagine his embracement having awoken to grinding against the boy whom gave a small moan at his sleep induced actions.

Had his other half molested the boy? Knowing that Sesshomaru was a victim of forced sexual activity he felt his other half should have known better than to engage the boy.

His other half was a rapist he concluded why else would he drown the pup in his scent and may or may not have had sex with the boy?

His other half was a part of him, did this make him a rapist? Did he feel that was about Sesshomaru?

Looking down at Sesshomaru's sleeping face he found that he did appreciate the soft hues of pink on high cheek bones still filled with childish fat, dark lashes painted with deep magenta marking hiding beautiful honey gold eyes that had the possibility for the spark of happiness no longer laced with anger.

He knew how the pup would look once grown and he found himself analyzing old memories of Sesshomaru.

A strong jaw line just above a delict neck his eyes sharper still beautiful but Inuyasha tried to envision the warmth he saw in them when the now smaller version of Sesshomaru looked at him.

To see him smile stretching those full lush lips that always sneered, his now slender skinny body would fill out as he grew skin tightening over strong muscle never bulky and wide. Just tall and slim.

He imagined how big Sesshomaru's kimono was on him, the fabric really was just overly large and puffy.

How would those smooth globes of flesh fill out? His cock stirred and he looked away from the boys sleeping face.

Kami…

Would he ever get to look down and see an older Sesshomaru's sleeping face upon his chest nuzzling into his sensitive nipples which were swollen which further indicated the fact that his other half was a rapist?

A rush of anger surged within the confines of his mind.

 _Mine…_

Inuyasha chuckled. His youkai apparently wanted to claim the pup.

 _First claim…_

 _'What?!'_ Inuyasha groaned softly.

Idiot! _'You can't claim Sesshomaru, what makes you think once he's fixed he'll want to stay with the filthy half-breed? He hates me remember…'_

 _Mine…_

Inuyasha sighed abandoning the senseless fight his other half obviously had no sense of reason. ' _Did you…Did…Did you have sex with him?'_ Inuyasha found himself whispering within his own mind the guilt burning at his chest.

A deep annoyed grumble sounded off within his mind. _"Show you."_

Sesshomaru's taste exploding onto his taste buds…

A bombard of memories surfaced and he saw Sesshomaru's conflict then his shy courage pushing through when the boy latched himself onto his chest he felt the ghosting of small fangs worrying his nipples His cock stirred.

Smooth milky globes of flesh high within the air.

Sesshomaru's slit rubbing back and forth silky and hot, cherubic face scalding red with pouty swollen lips. He imagined an older Sesshomaru staring at him with lust filled eyes shrouded with pleasure those high cheek bones red with heat.

He thought of Sesshomaru's lengthy middle slim almost curving up into his masculine chest but not to broad, he'd never seen Sesshomaru's lower half the demon had never taken so much damage as to lose more than his upper clothing and battle coverings.

And yet he imagined his fully developed cock thick and smooth possibly the same length?

Would his slit grow as well? Blossoming into a slick pink passage fully matured and ready to receive his heavy cock.

Biting his lips desperately fighting to suppress the urge to moan settling for a deep gruttle that he eased through his chest the vibrations stirring the sleeping pup who pushed his face in his chest agitating his sensitive nipples.

He hissed drawing his knees up maneuvering Sesshomaru's skinny legs on the sides of his legs cradling the boy to his chest.

Such a small boy he shouldn't think such things. A fools thought really Sesshomaru hated him and always had.

He'd be a fool to think the boy would remain this size or even remember what happened while under the spell but he couldn't just abandon the child while he was still like this so small, and hesitant at the world. _Tonkano._

Yes, he hadn't forgotten the icy demon who'd robbed Sesshomaru from so many simple joys of life. Inuyasha almost felt anger at the thought of what Tonkano seemed to have robbed him of as well. Sesshomaru would never again be touched by that bastard.

But… _Brother_

Could he have laid claim to Sesshomaru if things had been different?

Heart heavy Inuyasha sighed he'd had enough thinking for over the past few days. Grateful however that his other half hadn't had actual sex with the boy.

He did molest him however. _Mine_

Sighing Inuyasha lent back against the tree taking his bundle of milky flesh with him. A chaste kiss to a patch of silver hair.

"My brother…"

ooo

"My lady…" a shrill voice called out into the dark forest.

There was no light save for the small specks of sliver moonlight peeking through the trees leaves. Seemingly two figures made their way through the denes foliage when in fact there were three a small flea demon perched upon the green imp's hat.

"My lad-" a sharp voice cut through the night airy and light yet rimmed with annoyance. " _Hush_ …"

Doing well to keep her patience in check Inukumi kept on walking briskly through the forest careful yet swift in her movements.

When she had learned of what happened she hadn't believed it of course. But then she smelt it a sweet flowery smell that had long ago been hidden and her lung lost breath.

She'd quickly send word for her advisor and first lady in waiting Rye a small tiger demon with skin as white as snow. Someone Inukumi could trust informing Rye of her sudden departure and leaving minutes after.

Tonkano finally came out of hiding.

She'd never stopped looking of course she had her own way of doing things effective things. Her blood heated at her agitated state.

She needed to get Sesshomaru.

It's not safe for her delicate baby. She remembered all too well her small pup with wide honey golden eyes always asking questions mind spongy and ready to retain all he wanted to learn.

'My love, I am coming.'

"But my lady…"

"Oh dear." The flea hopped quickly latching himself onto his Lady's sleeve.

A sharp whistle sounded and Jaken found himself with a throbbing head eyes tearing up in the darkness.

"My Lord Sesshomaru." the imp whisper cried out to the sleeping trees.

Dearest apologizes my sweets, never forgotten however. Thoughts?


	6. My Mother, My brother

"Stupid brat!" Inuyasha hauled Shippo up by the scruff of his collar ignoring the high pitched wails spilling from the fox kits huge mouth.

"You're going to apologize for hurting Sesshomaru's feelings yesterday." He gave the kit a light shake hoping to rattle some sense into his brain. "Answer me brat!"

"No!" Shippo cried holding little hands to his chest in sheer terror of having to speak to Sesshomaru again even as a pup he was still scary. "He's evil Inuyasha!"

"Dammit! You little flea bag he's almost the same age as you!" Inuyasha snarled dropping the kit to the floor after one last good hard shake. He'd thought he heard the kits brain roll hopefully it rolled into place. _Stupid kit…_

He had to agree with his demon.

"You have until night fall to apologize Shippo." He sent a sharp glare toward the furry bundle huddled on the grassy floor.

"Rin thinks you should apologize too Shippo." The human child piped up from her place near the fire. She was in charge of cooking the fish. "You weren't very nice and Lord Sesshomaru could never be evil, he's saved Rin!"

"He's waiting till your fat enough so he can eat you!" Shippo glared at the human child she'd dare take Inuyasha's side. He thought they were friends.

"Take that back!" Rin balled her little fists and Inuyasha raised an eyebrow he had known this girl was a savage he silently hoped she'd kick the runts ass.

"No! Everyone wants to forget that Sesshomaru is evil! He tried to kill us all." Shippo continued his rant pointing a small finger at Rin. "I bet he was going to eat you, you're just so skinny so he needs you fatter." Shippo made an action of pushing out his tummy at the girl childishly shaking the expanded flesh at her.

Inuyasha tried not to laugh.

"Rin is not skinny!" She launched herself at the kit fists aimed right at Shippo's head and she struck the little runt she proceeded to land fist after fist. "Lord Sesshomaru is the kindest!"

Shippo tried moving trapped beneath the small human child. He cried for Inuyasha to save him. Was it ok to hit back a girl?

"The bravest and smartest!" she opted to take hold of Shippo's ginger hair pulling hard.

Inuyasha couldn't hold it in he laughed it was downright insane, Rin was officially apart of the pack he could see why Sesshomaru must have thought the girl worthy of traveling with him. "Get him Rin!"

"He hurt Sessho's feelings!" he added fuel to the fire cackling madly.

There was a quiet thrill and rustle from the bushes and he looked back to see Sesshomaru emerge with Kilala who'd accompanied the child while he went to release his bladder from overnight strain.

"Lord Sesshomaru saved me!" she punched the kit again. "He'd never eat me!" she down right snarled.

"Foolish!" she must have picked that up from Sesshomaru. "Do you have a death wish?!" She screeched face red with anger. Definitely from Sesshomaru.

"Alright Rin!" Inuyasha stepped in picking the girl up around her waist dangling her above Shippo.

"Apologize." Was all Inuyasha said to the whimpering fox child whom lay more shaken and scared than hurt for the most part it wasn't like Rin could do any actual damage to the demon child?

Shippo quickly scurried over to the nearest tree tucking in on himself hoping to make himself a smaller target he couldn't understand why everyone was picking on him. It wasn't as if he had lying. Since when did Inuyasha care about Sesshomau anyway?

Rin after being put down stomped over to the now slightly burnt fish removing two stick from the ground she walked over to Shippo practically shoving the hot fish speared on a stick into his hands. "Rin is sorry for hitting you!" she glared at the kit those cheery chocolate eyes seemed dark with malevolent thoughts.

"But you are horribly mean and Rin does not want to be your friend anymore! Unless you apologize." She shook her fist for good measure then walked away mumbling things about no one hurting her Lord Sesshomaru's feelings and crazy fox demons.

She deposited the other fish with Sesshomaru before returning to the fish for her own. Inuyasha wasn't going to have fish with them this morning already having his fill before the brats awoke.

Sesshomaru held his fish eyes locked onto the human child.

She had punched the kit for hurting his feelings? She obviously cared about him but why? Did it have to do with his older self?

It was still confusing having apparently been living for centuries and not remember anything past the very last day he had been abused by Tonkano he tried to remember her deeply analyzing her scent and staring hard he found nothing but blinding pressure pressed against his skull. Clutching his head he sighed softly made his way over to Inuyasha.

Inuyasha who was staring intently at him watching the look of pain cross his youthful features eyes locked on Rin. "What's wrong Sesshomaru?"

"Do you remember her?"

Sesshomaru glanced at the human child once more before shaking his head 'no' he did not remember her. "It hurts."

"When you think about her?" Inuyasha lowered himself to the ground pulling Sesshomaru onto his lap mindful of the pup's fish.

"When I try to think about me being older, it hurts my head." Sesshomaru murmured softly enough for Inuyasha's ears only. "The night I ran away was the worst." He sighed

"I think I saw glimpses of us." Sesshomaru tilted his neck back. "I was horrible to you." He felt the telltale signs of tears burn at his eyes. "I'm sorry."

Shaking his head Inuyasha kissed Sesshomaru's forehead. "Hush, that wasn't you."

"But it looked like me." Sesshomaru looked confused.

"There are things that need to be explained to you Sessho`." Inuyasha motioned his head towards the fish. "Eat, I'll explain it all to you another time."

Sesshomaru peered at the older half inu for a moment then did as instructed and ate his fish. He wiggled himself further pressing into Inuyasha firm chest. His big brother hadn't brought up what happened at the hot springs last night. Sesshomaru blushed slowly chewing on fish meat hardly tasting the burnt fish meat his mind locked in the pleasant memory.

He wondered if he could kiss his big brother again and blushed at the thought.

ooo

"A fucking hanyou!"

There was a loud smack and a cry of pain.

Koi a small bear demon lay face down on a pile of dirty rags stacked up in the corner of his 'room' he dared not cry out even though his face stung in horrible pain his body throbbing in pain from hours of abuse. Tonkano was angry something about losing his most precious person.

Koi felt himself being hauled up his feet leaving the ground his mind hovered around the idea that at the age of one-hundred and two Koi really should have been much taller more built less childlike he knew his body should been more defined slowly toughening itself for adult hood over the next few centuries. But how could one sustain growth and development when they hadn't the proper nutrients?

Gosh Koi could hardly read! If at all.

Tonkano crashed his lips harshly onto Koi's dominating dry chapped lips stained with old blood set in between cracked lips. Koi grunted in pain when Tonkano bit his bottom lip; he made a pleased sound at the metallic taste of blood and pulled away from the malnourished bear demon.

Tonkano's eyes raked over the much to skinny body of the boy he really should feed him more, Shouishi could always satisfy his base needs of course should the boy die but the being was never animated during sex wither he was in pain or pleasure he simply lay or kneel in whatever position Tonkano put him and accepted Tonakno's heavy cock. Shouishi was more or less down right boring it amazed Tonkano the first time he had actually made the being cum he was silent about it of course.

Koi however was supposed to be in his maturing stage of life yet look around the equivalent to a twelve year old human child a few years older than as his beloved Sesshomaru. Years of neglect and abuse made him this way by Tonkano's own doing of course. The boy was beautiful in his own right with chocolate brown eyes wide and pretty almost criminal long black lashes curling above his eyes, and the most cock readily made lips Tonkano has ever seen but he could never be Sesshomaru. That pup was siren calling to all with the promise of sexual release.

Long cold fingers wound themselves behind Koi's head after dropping the boy to his feet and guiding the younger demon to his front. "You know what to do." Yes, Koi did know exactly how to suck cock he had trained him well. Leaning his head back he gripped the boys head tightly hips snapping until he felt the head of his cock bang against the hot flesh of Koi's throat he thought of silver hair wrapped around his fingers and wet golden eyes looking up at him pleadingly and came with a harsh growl ignoring the gagging coming from Koi.

"Get off." He pushed the younger demon away from his crotch harshly waltzing out of the room with renewed thoughts his anger diminished. A pep in his step.

"Shouishi!" he called through the empty bleak hallway.

There was planning to devise.

ooo

He's close by she can smell him now.

That all too familiar smell of her pup sweet and flowery and heavily coated with the scent of a dominate male. A hanyou…

Snarling Inukumi speed up leaving her two journey mates behind she could hear them calling for her begging for her to slow down but she'd have none of it.

That damned hanyou dare place his scent mark upon her pup, she'll be damned if she allowed her son to become a victim again. She was on them now the scent thick and heavy.

Pushing past hopefully the last shrub of greenery the Lady Inukumi took in the scene before her a kit huddled at the base of a tree and human child singing inane songs that she obviously made up and her pup perched upon the lap of said bastard hanyou staring at her with wide eyes almost fearful. Her heart lurched.

He couldn't be afraid of her?

"Sesshomaru." She beckoned.

"Mama!" the pup scrambled off Inuyasha's lap and ran full force to his mother she hadn't abandoned him she came!

He wrapped his arms around her tightly immediately bawling into the fabric of her clothing he had to rearrange himself once she picked him up his face pushed into her hearty chest. "I thought you'd thrown me out mama." He sniffed large golden eyes looking up at his mama who seemed a bit older than he last remembered. It wasn't so much that she changed drastically but she had lost weight her neck slimmer her chest not as full and her eyes looked weary.

"My baby, I could never and would never abandon you." She kissed his forehead. "There are things that need to be explained."

"We will not speak of it in the open." She brought him closer to her nuzzling his face with her own spreading his tears onto her face. She didn't care her baby was back. Golden eyes bright as eyes coins of gold the cold calculating glare gone. She herself could cry but that wouldn't do for a lady to cry so openly.

"Hanyou." Her eyes locked onto the bastard child her late mate so readily abandoned her pup for.

"Why is it that you have laid claim to my pup?" she snarled clutching Sesshomaru closer if even possible. She'd kill the hanyou before she let him place a finger on her pup again.

"Watch who your talking to lady!" Inuyasha snarled jumping to his feet in a flash. She had the nerve to act as if he had been the one raping him. "You and the old man are the ones that allowed that shit to happen!"

"You dare? You know nothing bastard hanyou." She hissed. "I would rather die than allow you to violate my pup just as Tonkano has warranted his death!"

"No matter how long it takes." She all but snarled her youkai seeping out into the air she heard a soft whimper from the kit who felt the oppression of her youkai.

Inuyasha felt it too but held firm she was strong but he wasn't afraid.

"Look lady I understand where you're coming from but I'm not in the habit of committing rape." Inuyasha sighed softly. "My youkai however has grown attached to Sesshomaru."

He drifted off slightly scratching the back of his head. "You see he uh..."

Inukumi stared at the hanyou at a loss for words.

Had the hanyou just referred to his youkai as another person?

"Well he uhh, well." The hanyou was still drifting and Inukumi thought him stupid for a moment.

"Do you know nothing of demon nature? Fool of a hanyou." Her voice was light and airy once more. "You and 'your youkai' as you call it are one, he is the base of your instincts everything he wants you want everything you are is him." she deadpanned glaring at the hanyou.

"I told you to watch who you're talking to lady." Inuyasha bristled.

"Idiot hanyou, you shall not take my pup away from me."

"Mama stop it please." Sesshomaru pushed himself away from his mother's chest wiggling around until she released her death grip on him placing him back onto the floor. He made way to Inuyasha wrapping his arms around the hanyou defensively. "Inuyasha would never hurt me!"

Sesshomaru eyed his mother. "I won't let you take him away from me mama."

"I love my big brother." he deadpanned the shocked look upon his mother's face broke his heart he didn't want her to feel as though he did not love her but he needed Inuyasha and would protect him with his very life if need be.

Inuyasha stiffened at Sesshomaru's words.

"This is your decision?" Inukumi's voice was cleared of all anger light and wispy.

The pup nodded. "It is mother."

She regarded him for the longest minute before nodding.

"Hanyou, we must leave." She glanced around at the terrified kit and inquisitive human child that tagged along with her pup. "At firsts light we leave."

"My Lady?!" Jaken burst through the grass sweating profoundly and panting one flea demon hanging from the edge of his head covering.

"My Lord Sesshomaru!" he dropped to his knees bawling openly now this was a very stressful time for him.

"Shut up Jaken." Inuyasha bristled scooping Sesshomaru up into his arms and hopping off into the nearest tree.

Inukumi's eyes followed the hanyou into the dense foliage she stood there gaze quite calculating.

Yes, they'd depart at first light and she had the perfect place to hide her pup away.

Merry Christmas my sugars. :). Reviews for gifts?


	7. A Beach?

"We must make haste." Inukumi hissed shifting her arms under Sesshomaru's legs tightening the grip she had on the pup.

It had been three days since they had begun the journey leaving a teary eyed Jaken behind to guide the slayer and monk once the time came. Inukumi daringly insistent on carrying Sesshomaru during the night the pup had no objections to his mother carrying him but he had missed the solid warmth he felt from his big brother on chiller nights and the safety he felt surrounding him, compared to his mother's soft large orbs of flesh that squished and smothered him.

At least they were quite comfortable.

Inuyasha however was lost in a turmoil of jealousy and confusion his arms felt empty there was no heartbeat thrumming against his chest.

But.

Inukumi had said that he and his youkai were one his youkai a base of raw emotions stemming from his own needs and wants? Therefore was he really was jealous of Inukumi hogging all of Sesshomaru's attentions? His youkai had more acceptance flaunting his jealousy within the dark confines of the hanyous mind growling softly in annoyance in the corners of his mind.

Kami. He had lost it.

His ears swiveled around gently soft breeze caressing his downy ears his eyes wandering off into the silent darkness between the large silhouettes of trees. They had been walking for days now the hanyou had not a clue as to where they were going exactly. He had noted that the foliage got thicker as they walked having to duck and push skinny twigs from his person while huffing in annoyance he didn't have to worry about Rin, Shippo and the beast Sesshomaru kept near they walked ahead of the hanyou Rin and Shippo laid chest down sprawled around the beast's back they had covered themselves with a thick quilt to avoid the night air.

He wondered where exactly they were going to. Inukumi as he'd learned Sesshomaru's mother's name said she was going to hide her pup away somewhere safe. He guessed safe meant somewhere buried in deep within dense a forest with rocky ground. His feet ached as hard as they were from callouses a rock was a rock and he felt it dammit. His thoughts trailed off onto Sesshomaru and he wondered if the pup snuggling deep into his mother's hefty breasts missed him as he missed the solid weight the pup provided in his arms. To think that he once complained a short number of days go about having to hold Sesshomaru.

 _Pup…_

Now he missed him.

'Soon.' The words drifted across her busy mind feet moving on their own accord across the hard land up grown roots and rocks littered the ground. She walked this path many times within her life span and knew the terrain quite well.

Her bundle shifted nudging his head across her chest switching to the other side. 'A cooler side.' She mused feeling the cold seep through the fabric of her traveling yukata from his cool flesh. It was not a bother to her. How long had it been since she'd held her pup as she did now? After he'd turned so cold and aloof he no longer wanted to be held by his mother. Did not need her comfort or short open displays of affection.

No longer needed her to brush his hair long hours into the night no matter how many times he promised to stay awake and talk the pup would fall asleep within the hour and sleep deeply whilst she maneuvered his head in her lap and brushed his beautiful mane. As she recalled he no longer slept deeply and never seemed to wear light clothing or even a simple robe always draped in heavy layers of his formal kimono. She looked down at the sleeping face of Sesshomaru.

'Why a hanyou?' her thoughts drifted off to the hanyou she could smell so strongly. Truly he had drenched her pup in his awful smell. She could smell her pup of course his light flowery scent she knew well but the scent of hanyou was harsh to her sensitive nose.

Sesshomaru had defended the hanyou however.

'Inuyasha' she mused.

ooo

They were on a beach.

"Can we go swimming Master Inuyasha?" Rin clasped her hands together bouncing on her heels with big brown eyes.

Shippo looked out onto the ocean longingly.

Sesshomaru look mesmerized as if he were trapped in a lost memory. Inuyasha moved past the two brats coming up behind Sesshomaru placing a hand on his soft silver head of hair.

"You ok?" Inuyasha spoke softly just to Sesshomaru.

Sesshomaru hummed nodding his head he felt odd. A part of him was excited to see this beach again it held happy memories for him that to his mind felt fresh and vivid. Yet his heart and feeling told him it have been many years since he had seen this place. From the look of the forest and the area outside the large estate it had been quite some time. Overgrown grass thick around the walls of the large estate where the sand became thick and dirt like. He felt a heavy pressure within his mind he immediately ceased his thought process. He'd learned that when he tried to think on many things that made no sense to him he was plagued with severe head pain. Especially when he thought of the hanyou whom he felt torn about the most yet loved a love that was so real he could easily cast aside silly conflicting emotions and focus solely on the earthy hanyou.

"Come along." Inukumi broke the moment already half way across the sandy beach to within the grassy land before a large Iron Gate surrounded by eerily blue stone. She placed her hand to her chest then to gate which gave a deep groan as it slowly opened itself allowing the mismatched group entrance into a well-kept yard trimmed neatly with flowers blooming around the base of wild oak trees large and proud.

They walked silently down the stoned pathway leading to large wooden doors that opened gently.

Dressed in all white yukatas with silver trim stood an older toned male demon with fire red hair that grew wildly from his head and piercing black eyes gracing tanned skin. The other was younger with pitch black hair enhancing light green eyes plastered onto sun kissed skin as dark as the older male demon. They smelt of cinnamon and lilies.

They bowed deeply once Inukumi had reached the doorway each stepped to one side of the threshold. "My Lady Mother." They synced.

"Rah." She addressed the redheaded male who straightened up. "Riko" the green eyed male mimicked the older demons actions.

She walked further into the large house. "Come my dears I have jobs for you after so many long lonely years." She spun slowly facing the tired group as the trailed in behind her Ah and Un strayed over to a moist patch of healthy green grass. "Your prince will be staying here for a time being with his chosen."

"The kit and human child comes with the hanyou I've assumed, there is a beast outside the needs food and shelter."

"Hai!" Riko nodded shuffling outside after slipping on a pair of bamboo getas; he would be tending to Ah and Un.

Rah nodded at the graceful lady moving upward into the home you could hear movement and pounding from the upper section of the house.

"This is where you'll stay." Inukumi spoke directly to the hanyou who nodded having nothing else to say.

"You will protect my pup whist I am gone, this place is not easily found, there should be no trouble." She narrowed her eyes at the rag tag group of youth compared to one as old as herself.

"Where is here exactly?" The hanyou cut in crossing his arms he grew tired of this lady very quickly.

"It is the family's beach estate, I suppose since you are of Toga you are family as well." Her tone was airy and light yet heavily laced with attitude. Inuyasha found himself wondering how the hell she could sound so playful yet evil all at once.

"Whatever." The hanyou shook his head.

"My lady I have finished." Riko shuffled back within the large entrance hall bowing deeply once more before awaiting further instruction.

"Riko dear." Inukumi smirked with a gentle swish of clothing she stood before Riko grasping his youthful face.

"No need to be so stiff darling." She cooed. "My pup is in dire need of protection I know you and your brother will aid me yes?"

Riko's eyes become wide and he nodded vigorously "Yes My Lady Mother, Rah and I gladly service the house of Toga." Her hands prevented him from bowing once more.

"No need for that dear, the hanyou will be of aid to you both. He is strong for a hanyou." Her tone was wispy yet serious. "The kit and human child I have no concern for but I suppose hiding them would be best if need be." At this moment Riko made way back into the hall.

"It is finished and prepaid the bed chambers my lady, shall I start on a late lunch?" the demon offered with a smile.

Inukumi returned the smile with one of her own nodding and exclaiming about how long it's been since the servant had graced her with his culinary skills. Inuyasha found his skin crawling at the sharp teeth beautiful but sharp that graced her wicked smile. Were Sesshomaru's teeth this way?

He didn't recall them being so.

"Sesshomaru come along, Riko show our new guests to their quarters." With a ruffle of clothing the lady and her prince were gone beyond the hall following Rah toward the kitchens Inuyasha assumed.

He allowed Riko to show them the upstairs where Rin and Shippo were given their room closer to the stairs. The rooms were large with four poster bed frames and light netting to keep the bugs away. Both rooms the same in coloured themes of silver and blue the rooms connected with one another and shared a large tiled washroom.

They children were left to their own curiosities exploring their new rooms. Inuyasha supposed Rin had forgiven Shippo for his verbal attack on Sesshomaru.

Next was the hanyou whose room connected with no ones and seemed quite lonely at the end of the hall across from another set of conjoining rooms he assumed belonged to Inukumi and Sesshomaru.

Like the brats he had his own wash room and the colour scheme was the exact same with the same furnishings.

"Would you like to explore another part of the house? Lord Inuyasha?" Riko asked politely obviously a little mindful at how to address the hanyou.

"Inuyasha is fine." He huffed suddenly annoyed at the royalties. "I ain't like her majesty downstairs I'm not royalty."

Riko bristled his eyebrows lifting into his forehead. "My Lord! You shouldn't speak that way I can smell the house of Toga on you despite…"he trailed off "Your human touch."

"Our Lady Mother has also announced you as family, you are my Lord." He bowed deeply then took leave quickly already sensing the comeback at the tip of the hanyou's tongue.

"House of Toga my ass…" Inuyasha grumbled making his way to the large bed. Throwing himself back first onto the soft goose feathered stuffed bed. "Kami." He sighed as the stress of three days tugged at his eyes.

Maybe a nap would do some good.

ooo

Sesshomaru sat with his back straight and no feet dangling or playing with the chairs feet, he was proper for someone of his stature while at the table. He sat listening to his mother speak about plans for his safety. She asked if he remembered the witch known as Mishi, he did the bubbly yet stern witch always stopped to give him kind words in passing. She was very important to the House of Toga said his father believing that her power would grow to match no other. He wanted her at his court and so he barraged his way into a rouge group of demon witch hunter that held her captive after murdering only her mother, her father already passed.

"Is she coming here?" Inukumi nodded at her pup "She will, I will bring her here, in three days' time."

Sesshomaru thought it would make sense that she come here, magic countering magic and all, he still didn't quite understand what it is that everyone was dodging about telling him. "When will anyone explain to me what I cannot remember?"

Inukumi smiled fondly at her only pup hand reaching out to caress his head gently it had been so long since she had laid hand on her pup his warmth was soothing, of course she could still see Sesshomaru's natural born character traits within her pup. "My Sesshomaru, how about we say you just did not grow into what you could have been. She paused, "Emotionally and otherwise really." She muffled her words by raising her wide pristine white sleeve the very tip held snug between two fingers up to the bridge of her nose and turned away.

Sesshomaru felt himself become slightly irritated and held back a sigh. His mother was always a bit of a dramatic and on this day he held no patience for it. "I've waiting long enough, Mother." His eyes locked with hers held in her steady gaze.

"I see. Go collect your hanyou then." She smiled a little tapping the bottom of his chin with her fingertips lightly before he could fully walk away. She watched him walk away a playful smirk graced her full now lilac tinted lips.

ooo

Sesshomaru moved swiftly down the hall after practically running up the stairs to following only the scent of his brother. It took him down the hall passed a room filled with childlike laughter that could only be Shippo and Rin, then he came to a closed door where Inuyasha's scent was most strongest.

He knocked. "Inuyasha?" he called softly his chest felt tight stomach knotting viciously yet he did not know why. The hanyou did not answer to which Sesshomaru huffed in annoyance.

He pushed the door open words of irritation hot on his tongue until he saw the hanyou fast asleep face down upon the bed his bare back exposed for Sesshomaru's golden eyes. He felt drawn to touch soft taps graced his pointed ears; his own feet moving toward the bed.

He briefly wondering why Inuyasha was still asleep, shouldn't he have sensed another within the room by now?

He was within arms reach now his brothers scent thick with in each breath he took, reaching out his lightly ran his fingertips across the expanse of his brothers back the skin was smooth and warm. He felt as if a blush stained his cheeks. So warm.

A hand reached out to grasp his pale wrist. "Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha's throat sounded scratchy and rough with sleep.

"Hai." Sesshomaru replied.

Sesshomaru felt himself being pulled toward the bed he moved in compliance until he fit snug within his brothers arms back to chest. He could feel the hanyous breathe caress his ear.

" `Yasha I wanted to speak with you and mother, about my memories." Sesshomaru whispered. He felt as if he were disturbing something serine by speaking.

"Later Sessho." Inuyasha snuggled closer to the pup drawing his knees up behind the pup until he had spooned him in as close as physically possible. Back to chest, groin to bum, and head to hair. He inhaled the pups sweet calming scent and felt himself drifting back off into sleep. Kami he missed his scent his warmth. He figured his actions were all due to his sleepy disposition at which his yokai laughed strongly.

"Sleep Sessho." Inuyasha kissed the back of Sesshomaru's head lips lingering on the soft silky strands. "I missed you... " he murmured.

Sesshomaru was positive his face was as red as the sky with a setting sun. He nodded at his brothers words no longer wondering about memories he had forgotten. Inuyasha had missed him, and held onto him as if he were afraid to wake up and find him gone.

"Inuyasha." he placed his small pale hands upon his brothers larger one lacing his thin fingers as best he could with the other snuggling back into the warmth of his brothers chest.

"I missed you too."


	8. A demons wants and hanyou confusions

Very early the next morning much to his displeasure Inuyasha found himself sitting with Sesshomaru and Inukumi.

"So, i've done many dishonorable things?" Sesshomaru sat across from Inuyasha his head lowered, eyes latched to the floor a deep anger marred his face, how could he have grown into this being that used his brother after beating him down and abandoning him, who treated his mother so cold; ignoring her as if she were a commoner. He'd caused his brother many misfortunes and apparently cut down demons and humans alike who'd been fool enough to stand in his way.

Inuyasha hesitated mouth open in a small 'o' words about to tumble out of his mouth, but what could he say? He wanted to reassure the pup that he wasn't well a fucking monster but, who's to say that Sesshomaru could not grow right back into the same personality he'd harbored for centuries. The pup as he is now was as genuine as possible and yet you could see personality traits within the pup that the 'original' Sesshomaru as he'd taken to calling the previous character that Sesshomaru had. A bit of short temperament, the lack of words from the little demon was the most obvious, and _now_ the distinguishable attitude about honor.

"Sesshomaru." Inukumi's voice cut through the thick tension within the air a gentle swish of clothing could be heard as she moved to kneel before her pup.

"You did not have." she paused "The best personality." she said simply resting her hands upon his knees she held a firm grip. "You were very harsh, and cold." she paused again.

"Also quite fair, you were not without honor and amazing strength." her words were light and airy and yet the weight of them fell onto Sesshomaru who knew not what to think of himself.

"This shall be fixed." was all she said before raising herself up full height towering over the smaller inu. "I'll be taking leave when the sun is highest in the sky." she cupped the small face of her pup "In three days time my pup."

She turned her attentions to the hanyou who eyed her back; she could see the a childish attitude within his eyes, she held her tongue fast ready to hurl insults at the cur and yet it would not do well to upset her already disgruntled pup. "Inuyasha, you will protect what you have claimed." she paused a look of a pleasure crossed her youthful features. Inukumi had a plan.

"We will be integrating you into the House of Toga after so many centuries of absences. I think i'll be bringing along a few scholars to begin your education."

"What?" Inuyasha sneered at her words. "Integrate me…" the lady cut him off.

"Yes foolish pup!" She quipped "Do you understand what you've done?" she narrowed her eyes at the red faced hanyou.

"What are you yappin' about lady? I never wanted to be apart of your _royal_ family!" Inuyasha stood now cheeks tinted red.

 _Pup?..._

"Simple hanyou you were born into it, pride and prejudice aside you carry the blood of Toga." she sighed dramatically here at Inuyasha's snort. "Although I would have been just as content to allow you to run around the forest like the untrained _little_ mongrel you are, you have laid claim to my pup." she narrowed her eyes here openly ignoring the pointed glare the hanyou shot at her. "And he has _accepted_ you." She spat lips lush and curved with a deep sneer.

"You will honor this claim hanyou, you will not shame your brother or your house." she found herself toe to toe with the young hanyou looking down upon him she really was quite tall for a female dog demon her blood stemming from the ancient line of Shiro dog demons of course, the largest magnificent white dog demons hence Sesshomaru's tall stature. She assumed the half breeds human blood depleted his height as Toga was her cousin and they had been promised since birth him awaiting her of course.

"You will finish the claim hanyou, you have vowed yourself to Sesshomaru to protect him." she felt her temper rising chest puffing qutie a bit she snarled. "Did _you_ not?"

 _Yes!..._

"I told you that was my youkai already, ya' deaf or somethin'?." Inuyasha growled. Vowed? Did she understand that Sesshomaru hated him?

Inuyasha was certain that Inukumi had to be insane.

 _Claim? Yes…_

He did no such thing sure the pup was fucking cute and horribles things had happened to him but to finish the claim? To tie himself to the very youkai that hunted and beat him senseless? The Sesshomaru he knew that left a hole in his stomach.

 _Not our pup_...

'I don't even like guys _.'_ Inuyasha snarled within himself inwardly glaring at his youkai if that was even possible. 'This is your fault anyway.'

"Foolish hanyou…" Inukumi caught the hanyous attention once again her eyes alive with a deep anger burning through her golden iris. "You seem to misunderstand what exactly youkai is."

She graceful crossed her arms around her large chest, "Ones youkai is themselves a base to all your primal power and emotions, your youkai is your demon lifeforce; you speak as if you and your youkai were two it may have to do with the inferior human blood." she tsked. "Such a pity, all that power watered down by such powerless blood."

"Imagine! _You_ took my darling pups arm." She spat and narrowed her eyes at the hanyou then sighed removing a pale arm from around her chest pressing the outside of her wrist to her forehead her a slight jut of her lower lip. "My poor Shesshomaru missing a left arm, when he was so rightfully born with all limbs and each clawed digit intact!"

Inuyasha looked to Sesshomaru then who'd now been staring at his left arm. "Sesshomaru."

"I wish you safe passage mother." Sesshomaru cut the hanyou off then stood, he made way out of the sitting room passing Inuyasha whose back faced the door he gave slight nod and continued on.

"Why'd ya have to go and say that?" The hanyou was livid what the hell was wrong with this broad he could feel his youkai snarling in displeasure it definitely didn't like Sesshomaru's mother.. "Do you enjoy hurting him?"

"Why do you care?" Inukumi was calm her voice almost playful, "He is my son I will always put his well being first of course." She gave a miniscule smile.

Why did he care?

 _Mine..._

"It doesn't matter!" Inuyasha snarled. "You don't have the right to hurt him further than he already has been." Toward the end his anger eased into a softer tone his eyes bore into the Lady's demanding she understand his words.

"You will finish the claim Inuyasha." She smiled then and Inuyasha saw each ones of her flawless white teeth within her gruesome smile he was sure Shippo would piss himself if he were to see this.

She walked out of the room then.

Inuyasha looked toward the doorway. "Dammit."

ooo

Sesshomaru found himself outside behind the estate standing before a tree and watching its bark forcing his harsh glare onto the thick aged bark that protected the tree.

So far he had learned all in all that he was not a very honorable demon in his supposed mature stages, he used trickery and deception to get what he wanted and no one life ever had meaning to him. Weird enough he had also saved the little girl Rin from death and allowed the very teary and highly annoying Jaken to travel with him.

His head hurt, it pained him so very badly the tension ran straight down the middle of his cranium it felt like, hot burning thick liquid. He found himself panting and leaning forward to grasp the tree.

"Sesshomaru." Inuyasha knelt down behind the smaller inu. "Your head hurts again, what are you thinking of?"

"The present I suppose." Sesshomaru grit out a shaky breath leaving his tired body.

"Stop it." Inuyasha spun the pup around to face golden eyes filled with pain the pup was actually quite hot to the touch. "Do not think of such things for now." He palmed Sesshomaru's forehead with a large hand nearly covering the pups entire face. "Wait until the witch Mishi gets here maybe she has a remedy for this." Inuyasha stared into the pained golden eyes so much like his own.

"Sessho, please I know it's hard but think of me, and how pissed i'd be if you allowed yourself further harm." His hand moved to cup such a small face and gave half a smile. "You understand?"

Sesshomaru found his pained had in fact eased as he focused on his brothers hand a cooling sensation to the heat of his flesh and his lips stuck in a sorta half smile. His big brother was so beautiful he'd do anything for him. "Hai." Sesshomaru felt the heat rise to his face and the tightening of his coils within his stomach.

"Hows about we go to the beach once the sun is higher?" Inuyasha looked past the blushing pup intent on ignoring whatever it is his stupid youkai had created between them.

"We can watch Jaken try not to drown in the water, I bet he can't swim." Inuyasha looked back to the red faced pup and smirked waggling his eyebrows at the pup in such a mischievous way.

Sesshomaru smiled back and nodded taking hold of the hanyous hand still cupped around his face. "Or we could bury him in the sand up to his beak."

Inuyasha let out a roaring laugh at the thought "I bet he'd cry the whole day."

"Big brother?" Sesshomaru's voice held none of the light laughter they'd share jus a second ago and Inuyasha swore the pup's mood changed exactly like that of a female. Thinking back Sesshomaru was always prone to mood swing mainly between not caring and anger kind of like a female.

"You did not mean to put the first claim on me?" Sesshomaru had tightened his hold on the half demon's hand willing the older inu to continue their physical contact. He wanted him to stay to finish the claim and bound them together for all eternity. He'd endure anything to have his big brother with him till the end of his day of this he was sure.

"Sessho, you don't understand your mind isn't in the right place and." Sesshomaru cut him off; "That's not what I asked."

"No I didn't." Inuyasha removed his hand from Sesshomaru's face the pup still held onto his hand and wrist however.

 _Yes..._

"You're not yourself right now, and you're so young it was not right for my youkai to take advantage of you like that."

"I want you, to stay with you big brother." Sesshomaru closed the short distance between them nose barely an inch from touching Inuyasha's.

"I understand what you mean by 'Your youkai' i've seen it." Sesshomaru's smaller hand hardly cupping Inuyasha's face made way down the valley of the half demon's neck and back up running in soothing patterns. "He made me feel safe, I did not feel taken advantage of and I know what that feels like." Sesshomaru spat at the end.

 _Pup…_

"I wish to stay with you big brother, I want..." Inuyasha tore himself away from the pup standing up fully and taking a step back.

"Sesshomaru stop it!"

"You do not know what you want right now, I will always be here for you as your big brother but I cannot finish this claim." Inuyasha looked away from the smaller inu running a calloused hand across his own face. He could feel his youkai thrashing around in anger at his words.

 _Mine!..._

"How can you tell me what I want?" Sesshomaru's eyes narrowed in anger.

"I know what I want, and my feelings will not change Inuyasha." The way he spoke with such conviction. "Do you already want to claim another?" Sesshomaru's tone was accusing.

Inuyasha found himself thinking of Kagome for a second before his youkai squashed the thought snarling in great displeasure at the thought of fucking the human miko. He could admit that he agreed he could not see himself bound the to childish future era miko for all time.

"It's not that, you don't understand right now Sessho."

"Does it have to do with our past?" Sesshomaru looked down at his booted feet. "I've done too many horrible things to you?" He closed his eyes against the hurt of his own words.

"You hate me to much?" Sesshomaru rose his head locking eyes with the hanyou, Inuyasha could see that Sesshomaru was trying not to cry. Gosh he cried so easily these days.

"No Sessho, you hate me to much." Inuyasha sighed a heavy weight placed itself onto his chest guilt maybe? Or maybe it was his youkai trying to crush his heart for hurting Sesshomaru this way.

"Once the witch fixes your mind you'll understand what I mean." Inuyasha picked the whimpering pup up brushing soft silver strands behind a pointed ear. "I could never hate you again Inu, I do not feel as if that Sesshomaru was a part of myself; me." Sesshomaru sniffled stretching little arms around Inuyasha's neck pressing his face into the warm crook of Inuyasha's neck. "I promise big brother."

 _Mine…_

"Alright alright." Inuyasha huffed utterly defeated on both sides "Just stop with all the tears." Inuyasha turned back towards the house.

"Come on, let's find those two weird brothers and pack some shit up for the beach." Inuyasha smirked playful nipping at Sesshomaru's ear "We've got a toad to bury in the sand."

Sesshomaru sniffed pulling back away from Inuyasha's playful bite "Hai, we'll find out if he can swim too."

"Yup, i'll throw his ass in real far." They made it to the house walking through the large kitchen where they found Rah and Riko from the smell permitting the air they were cooking yet both brothers seemed unfocused with the delicious smelling food cooking upon the fire.

Rah who stood behind Riko who was obviously the one cooking as he stood in front of the burners with Rah's one hand wrapped around the younger brothers slim waist while the other held his head cocked to one side allowing Rah to practically devour his younger brothers neck.

Riko moaned softly giving soft protests to his brothers advances, "Rah, anyone could come in here." He sounded breathless as he spoke.

"No one will come in here Riko, i've missed your flesh." The hand around Riko's waist slithered down the grasp the pressing bulge between the younger's legs as Rah slowly rolled his hips against his brothers ass. "Kami, 'Ko."

"We did it last night!" Riko whispered following up with a soft mewl.

Sesshomaru gasped at the scene before him, he'd never seen or heard another pair of demons engaging in sexual activity besides himself, but he refused to think about those horrible times and focused his mind on his sole wonderful experience with his own big brother.

This had to be the right way, big brothers took care of their little brothers Riko's face to Sesshomaru was that of pure delight and Sesshomaru wanted that for himself and Inuyasha.

"Kami! Get a room you two." Inuyasha turned around quickly slapping his hand over Sesshomaru's eyes to save the little bits of innocence the pup had left another part of him pipped up that his youkai had done a bit more than kisses to the neck but he rather violently stomped that voice down.

Rah quickly detangled himself from his younger brother, "My lords!" They both bowed deeply apologizing for their indiscretion.

"Oh can it, I don't care if y'all wanna eat one another." Inuyasha huffed hoisting his baggage also known as Sesshomaru further to the side of his body resting the pup on his hip to avoid the pup finding out about his slight problem.

"I just need some stuff to take with us to the beach." Inuyasha mumbled feeling more embarrassed at the fact that at the sight of the two brothers he himself no youkai induced fantasies had thought of Sesshomaru, wanting to lick the pup clean of his own conscious this time and possibly bite the tender soft flesh...

Ok, time to stop those thoughts Inuyasha focused back on Rah who was saying something about preparing a basket.

"Yea yea, whatever you think we'll need." Inuyasha waved them off making his way out of the kitchen rather quickly. He vaguely heard Sesshomaru telling the two brothers that they too should come along but he hardly cared to listen.

He could not believe his own thoughts.

"Big brother?" Sesshomaru voiced and Inuyasha stopped at the foot of the stairs depositing his bundle to the first stair.

"How 'bout you got find Jaken and Rin and tell them the plans for today?" Inuyasha needed the pup gone for a moment. Honestly he could feel his mouth watering at the soft flesh not covered by the yukata Sesshomaru had chosen this morning. "Hai, big brother."

"I'll go make sure we got all the crap we need." Inuyasha made a quick retreat back into the kitchen once Sesshomaru had went further up into the house. He peeked in first not wanting to be assaulted with brotherly displays of affection once more but only see Riko once again at the stove tops alone while Rah moved about filling a large bamboo woven basket with multiple items.

"We may need two, Sire." Rah commented looking to the half demon for approval.

"Yea yea, I told you whatever we need i'll carry it."

"Nonsense!" Rah expressed his displeasure by scowling at the basket. "Riko and I will take care of everything."

Inuyasha sighed softly "More like put thoughts in hanyou minds where they don't belong."

Rah and Riko both cringed once again they began apologizing.

"Can it!" Inuyasha growled "I'm just pissy with myself is all." The hanyou sighed and lent back against the wall thumping his head very lightly against the wall. "I'm so fucked up."

"Would you like to talk about it my Lord?" Riko genuinely asked whilst setting the out bowls to be filled for the morning meal.

Could he talk about it?

With these two? Or should he wait for Sango and Miroku.

Looking down at the softening cock at his front. "Ah, fuck it why not."


	9. Big Hopes with Small Acceptances

Inuyasha eyed the two brothers, he could detect no malicious intent on both ends.

Out of the two brothers Riko was the submissive one his scent the more obvious give away to the not so subtle sugary scent he carried. The way he reacted to Rah when the two got close, the way they spoke to one another. He'd noticed Rah's more masculine bass would draw out Riko's more boyish tone of voice.

He'd noticed that Riko's eyes never strayed off of his brother's person for too long. He looked to him for approval before continuing any task and obviously unashamed of the power he willingly gave over to Rah. .

Inuyasha wondered if Sesshomaru the old Sesshomaru he know would ever look at him like that? He scoffed at the thought, the Sesshomaru he knew would skewer him before he stared at him with such love and devotion spilling into those beautiful golden eyes.

"Sire?" Riko spoke softly not wanting to startle the tempermantle hanyou. "May I speak freely?" The demon eyed his hanyou lord cautiously placing the cutlery on each bamboo mat with a bowl filled with rice and cooked beef strips for Rin while the others were obviously raw by color and scent; one for Jaken, Shippo, and of course Sesshomaru.

"Yah, go ahead I don't care." Inuyasha folded his arms behind his head out of nervous habit.

"Well Sire, you seem to have feelings towards our Lord Sesshomaru." Riko stilled his movements "Yet you seem to not want him to become attached to you, and yet he smells strongly of your scent claim." The demon looked up at the hanyou for an sign that he had went too far.

"Yah, that was an accident." Inuyasha huffed lifting a hand to scrub at his face. "My youkai." he paused figuring this piece of information was better left unsaid. They didn't need to know he wasn't strong enough in power or intellect to control his own youkai.

It was Rah's turn "Your youkai is yourself, Sire." he paused at the table where he'd been rolling towels for the day's outing. "I know not if because of your mixture of blood maybe your youkai has taken on its own sections of your person manifesting itself enough to gain mental awareness." Rah paused again face twisted in deep thought.

"Ah, I see what you mean." Riko quipped clapping his hands together. "Our Lord Inuyasha has two sets of blood running through his body; his youkai probably couldn't fuse fully with the human blood without tainting his demon nature."

Rah open his mouth to speak having resumed the rolling and packing of towels. "Well something along those lines, I cannot says for sure because I am not educated in such subjects."

"Your youkai wishes to court his Highness Sesshomaru?" Riko looked to Inuyasha's directions but never did he stare openly at his lord's bare face or make eye contact.

"Wha…?" Inuyasha stammered around words for a bit, thankful when the brats ran in the kitchen Rin slinging off a series of 'Thank you's' and urging Shippo to show thanks as well. He could feel the satisfaction radiating off of his youkai at Rin's well mannered behavior.. It muttered things like "Perfect' and 'Bearer' aimed in thoughts of Sesshomaru of course. He had basically raised the girl hadn't he?

"Inuyasha-Sama.' Rin stood before the hanyou tugging on the edge of her sleeve. "Are we really going to the water today?" She looked ready to burst with excitement.

Inuyasha looked down at the ginger haired brat who grinned at him with sharp teeth and well the mannered one but still a brat with her large innocent chocolate colored eyes and bobbing pigtail.

And then there was Sesshomaru who stood perfectly still a true form of perfection yet his eyes drowned Inuyasha with the adoration the pup felt. It felt so different to have such a small body bore such emotion into him it was like looking into the intense icy gaze of the Sesshomaru he'd known since the passing of his mother. "As soon as ya' finished eating, yea." Inuyasha was sure he looked as awkward as he felt with eyes of every brat within the room were on him and beaming with excitement.

"C'mon! The faster you guys finish the sooner we go!" Inuyasha flushed throwing up his arms in with more than necessary exaggeration.

Ooo

The warmth of the wind felt good to the Hanyou who found himself chaperoning three brats. He did thank Kami that Rah and Riko had accompanied them carrying extra supplies into four large baskets.

Inuyasha was actually carrying two out of four hand woven baskets his pride really couldn't allow him to seem _lazy._ Why did he even care they were friggin kids and servants, he was losing his fucking mind all for _Sesshomaru._

Two of the brats ran ahead little legs only carrying them a short distance ahead of the hanyou, Sesshomaru seemed to walk on air instead of sinking into the loose sand as everyone else did. The pup hardly left a footprint! It had to be magic. In that moment since the first day he heard his youkai speak and not the usual assault of emotion barreling through his being, they had finally agreed on something. The pup was not of this earth he had to be an angel sent down from the golden gates of heaven to grace this wicked earth with his beauty.

Rah and Riko were determined to mingle behind their lords a "Disgrace" they said it would be for them to walk the ground before them or within ten feet of their lords it seemed silly to Inuyasha but Sesshomaru only smiled and thanked the demons for their loyalty and service before asking Inuyasha if they were ready to head out. He nodded dumbly of course.

They laid large heavy quilts from two baskets upon the sand a good distance away from the watery shore avoiding wet sand. Rah and Riko continued unpacking two more baskets filled with extra clothing, food and drink, and a few reading materials for themselves of course. They would not be entering the water on this day. They needed to remain diligent to the needs of their Prince and Lord.

"Sesshomaru?"

Said demon child looked at the human girl twiddling her fingers and looking directly at his now covered feet. He raised one slender eyebrow in question.

Rin could not help but smile at his response the simple action proved to her that this smaller version of her dear Lord Sesshomaru was one in the same. "Would you like to play with Rin?"

Sesshomaru fidgeted for a minute clearly uncomfortable with the girls question, he did not understand her motives. He understood that she had been someone his other self had known and protected maybe even befriended but that Sesshomaru was gone and to him hopefully forever…

Why play with him?

"You don't have 'ta play, Lord Sesshomaru!" Rin quickly tried to amend little hands waving to and fro in panic she bowed and apologized. "Rin is sorry she interrupted Lord Sesshomaru!"

"It's fine, Rin." Sesshomaru closed the distance. "I did not say no." he reminded her to which she moved her head to peer at him with wet chocolate eyes.

"You will play with Rin?" He nodded yes.

Rin smiled and took Sesshomaru's hand taking them down to the wet sand. "We should build a castle in the sand." she suggested the only one she knew. "Rin will build Lord Sesshomaru's castle!"

Sesshomaru cringed not wanting to think of his home the only home he known and loved didn't feel so much the same now…

"I suggest we build a castle of our own." he interrupted the girls rapid speech, he did wonder how she managed to breathe between the quick choppy sentences. Little hands dug into cool moist sand a castle of their own was to be built!

Shippo stood near the hanyou peering longingly at Rin he wanted to have her attentions focused on him but Sesshomaru was dangerous wasn't he? The kit looked up at Inuyasha who stood next to him his tall figure blocking the sun's long rays.

"Just go over and apologize!" The hanyou gruffed removing his outer red coat he felt the sun's rays heating his skin. He looked down at the little kit and sighed he knew the fear that drug itself through the kits body "I know he's done some really and believe me I do mean _really_ bad things to _us."..._ _ **Me**_

"But he is not the same... _right now_ , you'll be fine" he leaned down just a bit and ushered the boy forward ignoring the fear filled green eyes until the boy complied and went towards the other two brats.

Inuyasha watched as Shippo formally or at least _tried_ to give a formal apology to Sesshomaru somehow tripping over his crossed feet his face falling into the right side of the sand castle the way he push up right seemingly spitting piles of sand caused Rin to laugh both hands covering her mouth with sprawled fingers revealing a toothy grin.

Sesshomaru clutched his middle and laughed. Gracefully? Could anyone even laugh gracefully. It would have to be _Sesshomaru._ Even as a brat.

With all forgiven the three brats resumed building. Inuyasha turned around before he spent the entire trip staring at his brother. _Brat!_

His eyes settled on Rah and Riko who sat side by side facing the brats at work. He shrugged and sat on the opposite side of the quilt. "This was a wonderful idea Lord Inuyasha." Riko looked longingly upon the young ones prattling about the structure of sand. He supposed it could be a castle?

Rah nodded "I agree, it's nice even under current circumstances." He could hear Riko's murmurs of agreement not really paying attention his thoughts wandered to many summers when the family estate bristled with life. Roaring laughter from their Lord startling her Lady all caused by inu pup antics.

"Rah?" Riko poked his beloved companion a bit harder "Are you paying attention?"

"Huh?" Rah stared blankly.

"I asked!" The hanyou snorted "What else do you know about youkai?"

Rah quickly apologized to the hanyou scratching at the back of his head awkwardly. "Forgive me my Lord."

"I'm aware of the basics, this has been said before youkai is oneself a basic raw desire and power stemming from within oneself it is like your most raw self." He tried his best to explain.

Inuyasha looked at the redheaded demon and thought for a moment before voicing his question. "Is it different being that I am hanyou?" He further explained. "I'm confused and yet eerily becoming attached to someone who for all my life hated me." He folded his arms eyebrows set in a deep furrow. His youkai had no second thoughts on attaching Sesshomaru to itself.

"It is possible, your demon blood was strong enough to prevent a full mesh between itself and the human genes passed on." Rah shook his head.

" I am sorry my Lord I am not entirely sure, however forgive me if I'm being brash but you seem to care for the Prince as well. Maybe it is more fear that's prevents your love to grow?"

Inuyasha blinked stupidly clearly embarrassed. ' _Love?!'_ The very thought was crazy. Right?

"Whoa! Love? Sesshomaru has beaten me within inches of my life. I care sure but love?" The hanyou looked at Sesshomaru dig a small moat around the castle. His insides felt hot, his youkai purred in delight at the pup. _Mine..._

Riko spoke up this time "We are unaware of the details of the circumstances that changed our Lord but we knew on that last day we'd seen him he had changed." Riko tapped his finger on his thigh in thought that day was far in the past when he'd first heard word that his Prince had left the castle walls and had remained gone for many moons. It was hard to obtain information in a timely manner as the servants who attended to their stocks and replenishables only came three times a year.

Lord Sesshomaru had given them a scare one quiet afternoon as they lounged on the soft grass beneath the willow tree they'd taken the afternoon off after an extra early morning rise to get a head start on chores ensured they could. As they sat nestled together at the base of the tree a bloodied Sesshomaru barreled through the yard angry and snarling they'd come to alert immediately to aid their Lord though he did not need aid they inwardly sighed in relief that the blood drying on the demon princes pale skin was not of his own vessel. He'd composed himself and left the very next morning. They had not seen him until now. "We haven't seen our Lord in many centuries, it's disturbing to see him a pup and in need of protection when wherever or whomever he'd last seen before stopping at the estate clearly was in need of protection and the look of hate! I'm sorry to say our Lord frightened me a bit that night. Rah took Riko's hand into his own. A small comfort.

Inuyasha nodded that makes sense Inuyasha himself had once thought of Sesshomaru as an indestructible force that could and would kill all in its path. Now the exception was himself. He grinned inwardly at his strength to battle with the Great Bastard Sesshomaru and actually kick ass! _Sometimes…_

His youkai growled at the thought. _**No...**_ It stunned Inuyasha he couldn't even enjoy his small victories anymore and small they were. But yet again he found himself agreeing with his youkai.

He didn't want to hurt the pup. But what about when Sessho went back to being Ice Prince Sesshomaru? Would he attack? _**No! Beta will not hurt, we will not hurt.**_

His youkai seemed so sure.

"Inuyasha?" A small voice removed him from his self torture.

"Yes, brat brother?" He smirked at the flustered pup his cheeks always lit up in that's downy pink hue for the hanyou that turned his youkai into a down right pervert.

"Swim with me?"

Ooo

They'd finally made it back bustling through the doors held open by Rah of course the brats ran into the house Riko tailing after Rin as the only female he would assist her with getting ready for her bathe being sure to give instruction least she scald herself and to immediately call him once she was finished.

The men as Shippo referred to Sesshomaru and himself would wait until the lady had finished. Inuyasha rolled his eyes.

Walking past the two carrying in the last of their beach bundles Rah quickly came and shooed him away carrying on about Lords needing rest and depriving him to his duties. He took the baskets away.

Inuyasha turn back "Shippo are you going to finally wash your ass tonight?!" Inuyasha teased grinning at the kit whose face puffed in anger.

"Shut up, Dog boy!" He glanced up flight stairs his eyes held relief Rin had not heard. "I took one already! Earlier before we went to the water." He stuck out his tongue at the hanyou who sniffed the air around the kit, he glared devilishly.

"Sure ya'did." Inuyasha scooped Sesshomaru into his arms heading up stairs leaving a distraught Shippo behind his youkai of course teased that he willfully goaded the kit to ensure he'd have Sesshomaru all to himself. He didn't disagree enjoying the comforting weight in his arms.

Ooo

It was their turn in the bathe now Sesshomaru found himself standing naked watching on as his big brother removed his clothing revealing the sun kissed sun he so adored. His eyes drank greedily with shame.

Inuyasha could feel the smaller inu eyeing him and could not help the feelings of satisfaction blooming in his chest. His youkai told him it was good the child understand he could look upon what rightfully belonged to him. He scoffed and beckoned the pup closer snatching him up and carrying them into the heated pool. Honey and goat's milk he was told and lemon peel. Apparently it was good for the skin some royal sassy prassy bullshit if you asked him. Rah and Riko had even made them tie their hair into buns. He must admit Sesshomaru with a bun and dusty cheeks? His cock stirred.

He settled onto the submerged ledge built into the pool for seating. Sesshomaru sat face to chest eyeing the hanyous skin longing to tongue to flesh he knew laced his tongue with the sweetest flavors he'd ever taste. It was wrong he knew but Inuyasha's youkai said it was ok that he belonged to him and they'd done it before. But Inuyasha himself did not want him that way. He sat quite comfortably allowing Inuyasha to maneuver his limbs to wash his under arms. To which he giggled and allowed his mind to move on from such brooding thoughts.

Inuyasha smiled continuing to wash the pup ignoring the perverse onslaught his youkai brought to mind. He picked Sesshomaru up standing the pup on strange thighs he stole a glance at the boy's face which was dark red with embarrassment his breathing short and hitched.

"Sessho.." Inuyasha trailed a hand down the soft stomach until he came across those magenta stripes on the boys pelvis. Sesshomaru gasped when he grazed his fingertips across the colored flesh.

"Inuyasha, please!" Sesshomaru palmed the sides of his big brothers face the need to view his brothers eyes strong. "I..I do not feel disgusted by your touches or, or pain." His lip trembled pinpricks of salt burned the corner of his eyes. "I know that I may be a whore for wanting to feel-"

Inuyasha could hear no more nor could he resist the need to comfort the pup so he claimed those lips of his own accord. Just a soft lingering kiss. _**Promised**_

"You promised, Sessho.." Inuyasha parted only briefly to spare these words

Sesshomaru whimpered and swore his body turned to mush. Inuyasha pulled away. "You are not a whore Sesshomaru, I will not say it again he clapped a milky globe with little force. Sesshomaru whimpered again his small cock tingling nicely.

Was this normal? "Inu, I feel heat and tingles in my privates when you touch me." Sesshomaru blushed profoundly "Is that…". He looked away " _Is that ok?"_ **Normal?**

The older inu tilted the little demons face to his and once more kissed those soft lips he lowered the pup into a seated position on his lap taking a small clawed hand into his own his guided Sesshomaru to his cock and left his hand to explore as he liked. He agreed for the hundredth time now? With his youkai he would show Sesshomaru sex can be and should be used as a form of love.

"I feel it too, when you touch me or look at me. Shit even in your sleep. This is not wrong to feel Sesshomaru, the feelings we share are mutual I believe."

His youkai purred in delight as the boys small fingers gentle pulled and touched at his cock. _**Mine...**_

Sesshomaru gasped when his brother guided his hand to his front and told him he felt it too the hanyous cock was large and hot. "Will I be able to do this one day?" He tugged at the solid flesh slowly gently afraid of hurting his beloved brother. He loved the heavy feeling of Inuyasha in his palms. "Mine does not harden, I feel stirs when around or in thoughts of you only." He gasped again hand faltering when Inuyasha palmed his young cock.

"One day when you're older your cute cock will wake to greet me." His fingerpads gently massaged the outer lips of Sesshomaru's slit the pup whined in pleasure. "Sesshomaru, I know this will probably end as soon as your fixed." He clutched the boys hip assisting with the unsteady rocking of hips. _**Never..**_

Sesshomaru panted softly his eyes locked onto the hanyous chest those dark nipples called to him begging him to give Inuyasha the pleasure he deserved. How could he deny? Suckling softly on the right nipple Sesshomaru slowed the rock of his hips in favor of guiding his tongue around the hardened nipples as Inuyasha thought him felt good. The hanyou groaned and Sesshomaru's pleasure doubled. He switched to the other nipple lapping away at the skin between the two nipples.

Inuyasha gasped deeply when the pup nipped his left nipple his breathing short and ragged he pulled Sesshomaru from his chest then gently moved to nuzzle the pups neck lapping at the soft skin. Sesshomaru closed his eyes in excitement and comfort his youkai thrilled at his current situation. It urged Sesshomaru to allow this half demon to mark him Inuyasha would keep him safe. Inuyasha made him feel good he'd force the madness to quiet and showed Sesshomaru that these acts can incur pleasure with love and he promised he'd stay. Maybe Inuyasha would change his mind and finish the claim? Sesshomaru hoped.

He'd never allow that other Sesshomaru to rear up and hurt his big brother. He felt the hanyou move back from his neck. Inuyasha kissed his lips again.

"I will never allow _that_ Sesshomaru to hurt you again big brother." He pressed his lips to Inuyasha's.

He wanted to believe that, that Sesshomaru would change physically back into the beautiful demon he'd known and terrorized him since childhood. And love him as this pup did allow his affection to radiate freely and let the hanyou lavish him with love.

Inuyasha smiled softly at the pup "And if I hold you to your word?"

 **It has been a while! I'm so sorry life and all that stuff. I should be able to update again before years end. Your reviews are welcome and encouraged**

Until next time 3~


	10. I hoped it was you

The sun light filled window pane filtered sunlight onto his closed eyelids.

Inuyasha pulled the small frame closer to his own body savoring the scent of the pup and the quiet of his mind he knew not if his youkai slept or silently remained woke but he was glad to imagine his own thoughts of Sesshomaru without himself...his youkai...whatever intrusion.

He thought back to the words he'd said to the small pup and sighed softly through his nose inhaling deeply of course. He'd burn the scent of the pup into his nostrils before he lost him.

But what he`d done? Simple kisses and touches shared between them held so much weight to the hanyou as if he'd never kissed another living being. He snorted.

The pressure he felt these past few days with a pup for god's sake outweigh the love he held onto and punished himself for what felt like an eternity for Kikyo. His love for Kikyo he won't even think of the childish imprint he had for Kagome her attitude so much unlike Kikyo quickly ended that mess he huffed a smile. Sesshomaru he could imagine the original demon lord below him panting and exhaling softly, would Sesshomaru breathe his name and look up at him with golden amber eyes that would put the freshest honeycomb to shame. Baring his souls pain and passion to the hanyou. Inuyasha would bask in the heavenly being that is Sesshomaru taking that which he should not have ravishing the powerful demon lord. He'd fuck and mark the Demon Lor-...No Sesshomaru.

His cock jerked in agreement this time. Balls tightening he shifts Sesshomaru gently to look upon his face. He could see his brother the Original Sesshomaru that is, he could no longer deny he wanted the other inu or that he preferred him as his younger at times. He already knew what his brother would grow to be this heavenly being will change into a God. Grace and unimaginable beauty why couldn't he wait? He himself still had a few centuries away from his final maturing stage if! The old flea was correct. If only Sesshomaru hadn't been hurt and such vial events hadn't led them to these moments. His youkai rumbled in anger. Things were moving so fast yet so slow.

What's to say this Mishi witch could fix his brother? If the pup were to remain would he really stay? He did promise the pup that he would..where the fuck was Sango and Miroku? He was losing his mind he couldn't stay with Lady Inukumi...Ice Wench

Inuyasha found himself nodding. But he could keep Sesshomaru it wasn't as if he cared about the Western Lands. She still looked mobile and agile. Let her run the damn kingdom.

He could keep Sesshomaru and ensure the pup grew and nurtured into a powerful being he knew Sesshomaru had the strength to be but by his side constantly under a shower of his love, that soft tongue latched to his cock with endless licks of adoration, to be filled by his cock, Pupped!

He swore his youkai howled and he damn near came like a young pup rutting away for the first time. He had experiences with the male sex before and after his entrapment on that bittersweet tree.

He'd known the squeeze of warm flesh around his cock when the need to rut was strong. Hanyou or not any submissive felt the suffocating pressure of his youkai and bared their ass. The first time he'd done it...what his inner youkai urged him to he'd been in a minor state of shock.

He imagines Sesshomaru would be a heat that he'd never known and when the time was right he'd lavish the boy make him feel what should be, need be felt. He kissed those soft lips his large hands shifted to cup the smaller inu's nude ass. They'd decided to sleep naked a feeling of comfort for the two. He could not deny.

Sesshomaru.

Yes, it was always about Sesshomaru. He supposed living in a castle would not be so bad. He'd have to become a proper lord of the west if Sesshomaru held true. Inuyasha rolled his eyes. Holding a pup to his word. Foolish as the ice prince would say.

But...the Sesshomaru he knew the original Sesshomaru the cold hearted bastard. Inuyasha still thought him dangerously beautiful even with snarling lips he now thought of as soft and plump. He wondered on times of heated battle with the icy demon just on the few time the demon lord came almost face to face with him sneering threats and insults, knowing Sesshomaru's true scent having smelt it hell tasted that smooth pale skin. With his cock hard and weeping would he be able to fight Sesshomaru? His youkai snarled in revolt, his chest constricted as he exhaled shuddering.

Inuyasha closed his eyes and allowed his youkai to wonder? Express its thoughts? He didn't care.

It thought differently. It wanted to dominate Sesshomaru the way his youkai expressed itself caused Inuyasha's cock to jerk. Forcing his very youkai down upon the beta, rough kisses and bites that drew shallow lines that bled beads of blood. A hard rut.

What was his life coming to?

Inuyasha cradled his brother the need to touch and leave his scent lingering thrumming. He licked the shoulder blade within reach. The taste danced across his taste buds addictively.

Rolling Sesshomaru onto his back he lay butterfly kisses in between magenta marking licks, lips, ears, neck, those pert rose nipples. He could only recall the taste of his brothers genitalia from memory his youkai being a pushy pervert had his fill first. He swore his youkai snorted.

Rightly so in fact. Here he was doing the same thing did that make him a pervert? He did not feel this way towards other brats ick...It was just Sesshomaru young or older at this point. He wanted Sesshomaru. Wanted Sesshomaru to love him and wash away the poison of Tonkano from within his mind. He hissed balls heavily swelling with seed.

Continuing he enjoyed the soft sighs and moans Sesshomaru gave. Simple licks no bites or jarring movements. Reassuring strokes heavy with hanyou saliva. He couldn't see anyone but inu who'd enjoy such an intimate gesture. He reached the small penis there was no hair surrounding the smaller penis and Inuyasha parted skinny legs and eyed Sesshomaru's rosey slit nestled under two small sacks. No other would ever witness this beautiful sight. Never again

He gently lapped around a taut pelvis of course slowly licking along those magenta markings Sesshomaru had awakened at this point and had engaged eyes on him vividly watching his tongue gasping softly. After a time he reached the small penis and lapped the short length into his mouth. He shuddered eyes locking onto Sesshomaru who'd let his mouth fall open chest heaving "Inuyasha..!" A soft dry rasp.

He sucked and damn near tried to swallow the taste. Better than he could describe his tongue was alive dancing at the flavor. He really couldn't see himself parting from this being. He could only imagine the heavy musk that came with age, the heavy balls that would nestle under his cock and above his lovely slit.

He moved on to said slit taking his time to bath plump lips with his warm tongue. This was something he'd never expected of Sesshomaru such a powerful wrathful demon. He wanted to see the original Sesshomaru sprawled and gasping staring at him in through lost lust filled eyes. Only induced by himself. He moved on.

He used his fingers to part to pert moon shaded cheeks staring at his prize Inuyasha once again caught Sesshomaru's eyes.

"..Yasha, it feels hot."

Sesshomaru didn't know what to do with his hands he wanted to grab Inuyasha, tear into the sheets, touch Inuyasha. He mewled in pleasure at his brother attentions. Inuyasha always made these once shameful acts good. He only wanted the hanyous calloused fingers touching him so surely. His youkai agreed.

Inuyasha licked slow short strokes against his brothers wrinkled anus. He was content to lay here all day and lick the pup all day until he melted into a puddle of goo.

"Inuyasha…"

Ooo

Sango was glad to find themselves upon a beach finally clearing through the thick foliage in Kami knows which forest Jaken led them through taking directions from the old flea no less! Maybe she could drown him in the salt water? She sighed.

Miroku laced his fingers with his fiancé lifting her arm and kissing lightly along her knuckles.

"I long to drown the toad as well." She loved that this man could read her so well. She snickered. "Ah, but we need a guide loving Monk." She kissed his lips longingly awaiting their ceremonial night to commence what the perverted monk started what seemed so long ago with a perverted ass grab. She smiled.

He chuckled. "Let's go, Monk." She ran ahead hips swaying away.

Ooo

"Was I ever kind to you?" Sesshomaru peered at the hanyou who he laid upon hands folded beneath his chin. He felt alive and Inuyasha had once again left his scent all over him. Of his own doings too. Sesshomaru waited for his answer.

Inuyasha thought about lying. No

Right. What if he did remember. "You honestly could have at any point during our lives killed me. For years if we crossed paths you'd immediately hunt me down."

" Each time you left me badly beaten but alive. I even swore.." he opened his eyes hardly noticing he'd closed them. "I think I was hallucinating I kept telling myself it could not be you." He wondered if he should even continue.

"I was really young on my own at this point…living in the forest living off the land" he really was dragging but Sesshomaru's little ears twitched as he listened.

"It was really cold it had to be winter and I was hurt and I guess I couldn't walk any more so I found a large mature tree and dug around the front of the tree tucked my arms in and avoided the wind as best I could. I don't remember much after that."

Sesshomaru's face had a look of question. Inuyasha's large hand squeezed the tender flesh in his hand. "I woke up deep in a cave next to a huge fire I could have never built and I was warm. I smelt you and I felt the fur I'd been covered with being tucked in." Inuyasha shook his head. "I swore it was a dream and I'd never been there because I smelt you, felt hands touching me I felt safe...I woke up some time after in that cave alone.

"I could not tell you if that was really you or a passing stranger." Inuyasha sighed leaning forward to kiss the younger inu sweetly. "I had hoped it was you during those times." Sesshomaru blushed.

He hoped so too. His head strangely did not hurt as he let the hanyous words sink in. Could it have been him?

A knock sounded "My Lord Inuyasha, there is a perverse monk and a demon slayer awaiting your appearance." Rah sounded quite intrigued by the pair. "I shall entertain them while they await!" feet could be heard retreating from his doorway.

Inuyasha's ears perked up at the news. Finally! He brought Sesshomaru up for one more quick press of the lips.

"C'mon pup."

Ooo

"Master Jaken this place is amazing!" Rin sequeled talking a mile a minute filling the short toad demon in on the events he'd missed. They were waiting in the dining area around the table as they awaited.

Riko the ever ready host had supplied a tray of delectable pastries, also a heavy pitcher of his famous homemade citrus drink. Declared famous by the great Lord Toga of course.

As they tucked in Riko felt his heart soar it had been to long since he'd last entertained guests for his lord. Rah naturally was further in the kitchen preparing a light lunch.

"Rin! Stop this blubbering and ranting!" Jaken's small palms made a soft 'smack' on the large wooden table. His green bulbous head turned to Riko he eyed the black haired servant suspiciously crumbs from the tart he ate decorated his squawking beak. "Where is Lord Sesshomaru?!" The crumbs flew to and fro!

"Jaken, shut up!" Inuyasha hissed taking the last step off the stairs Sesshomaru by his side. The little demon held his brothers hand silently. They both donned simple house robes of course in blue.

"Lord Sesshomaru!" Jaken cried again the nightmare continued. Rin waved gently, scooting away from the toad.

Shippo gawked in open annoyance he had not missed the toad.

"Uh, stop crying Jaken?" Sesshomaru felt lost for words this toad demon was the worst! To loud but he understood he'd been loyal to his other self. Jaken simpered and nodded trying to hush his distressed heart. He'd always do as his lord requested.

How he'd bothered to keep the annoying toad around in his travels is a mystery to Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha, I must say you are looking quite befitting of royalty." The Monk teased lightly.

Sango nodded her head in agreement "I have to agree Inuyasha, and Sesshomaru your looking as adorable as ever." She smiled at the flustered pup who pouted at being called adorable. They made their way toward the table.

"Ahh, shut up." Inuyasha rolled his eyes seating himself after making sure Sesshomaru whom sat to his right had everything a growing pup needed on his plate. Sesshomaru blushed madly of course and tried to shoo Inuyasha as quietly as he could.

Inuyasha would have none of it. He chuckled at how weirdly comfortable he'd become with his brother before he too filled his plate.

Ooo

"Rye.." her heavy chest heaved as she lay on her back legs spread said tiger demoness settled between her legs hips slowly bringing their mounds to a soft teasing press. "Rye…!"

Rye smiled around the nipple she'd captured softly chewing the hardened nub. Her lady was walking perfection and Rye beamed to be the one to grace her lady with soft lovers kisses to the harsh snarls of passionate sex. She gave one last good suck and released the swollen nipple with a soft 'pop'.

"My lady please refrain from running off in such a haste again." Rye spoke with a freedom only she could. Quickening the snap of her hips she only paused to lean forward maneuvering her tail to a mouth she knew could sever her appendage.

Inukumi growled softly before taking the very tip of Ryes glorious tail into her mouth slowly inching further downward tongue devilishly creeping in pursuit of teeth and lips. Inukumi felt the tiger stiffen for a moment before she resumed the slow teasing grind of their bare fronts, she whined tonguing what she liked to call her female tiger cock only releasing once she was sure the short fur had been coated evenly. "Please Rye, I've missed you." Rye looked down at her lady nipples red and swollen begging for more sucking. Little love bites adorned her moon kissed skin those wicked eyes alight with pleasure lips bare of the lilac rouge, no her lips were red and puffy begging to be kissed. Rye knew only she'd delivered such pleasures since her lady's departure from Lord Toga.

She pushed her tail right up to the soft cunt lips she come to know and love and she pushed in a steady push and pull of her slick length. She could feel her lady squeezing and rolling her sinful hips down pushing deeper. She loved connecting with her lady being exposed to Inukumi raw in passion was a sight she coveted the long groans and deep growls of pleasure. Fucking or making love Rye knew not which but she'd accept anything and would do everything her lady wished, just as she had the very first time she'd pushed her tongue between Inukumi's wet folds and tasted the sweetest of nectar.

Inukumi moaned low her insides moist and deeply filled, the rolling of her hips changed more force, her long legs tightened. She stared up at the beautiful tiger demoness with eyes the color of lavender filled with need and currently teasing with long lazy strokes that fueled a fire in her womb that she only ever knew with her first and only mate.

"Fuck me, Rye!" Inukumi wove her long arms behind Rye's head drawing her face closer she captured those heavy plush lips shoving her tongue in a willing mouth that sucked! Rye shudders, lowers her hips to press against the heat of Inukumi's tail stuffed cunt.

Rye sucked the velvety muscle offered to her and rocked her hips forward wandering hands shifted down grabbing hips dragging Inukumi forward. She hissed at the dragging of soft wet lips caressing her clit. Inukumi closed her eyes tightened her embrace and deepened the assault on Rye's mouth.

Rye tightened her hold on lovely wide hips then continues her grind on slick spread lips the feel of her tail pushing and pulling out of the Lady's treasure rubbing its heated length along her own folds. Rye growled gave one last hard suck and snatched her head back separating their heated kiss. Kumi whined fucking back with vigor hands wandering the curvy expanse of Rye's back and bottom. She groaned low with abandon whispers and sweet nothings kissed along a snowy neck. Rye continued bending to suck the hard nubs that had puffed up so nicely in arousal she only paused mid bite to breathe heavily "Will you shower my tail with your love?" Bite "Cover my clit with the sweetest juices."

Inukumi grabbed Rye's thick dark blue curls and crashed their lips together she whimpered and bucked wildly coming. Rye followed with a rumbling exhale shuddering at the slowing suck on her lower lip. She laid them down in a tangle of limbs pulling her lip back with a chaste kiss. "I am coming with you My Lady." Her eyes narrowed at the denial forming on InuKumi's lips. "You will allow me to be there for you, for my sanity at least." She sighed peering into the icy amber eyes she's sure she'd fallen in love with years ago.

Inukumi stared back those stormy lavender eyes that would peel away the lousy pounds of steel she'd poor around herself in hopes of stealing herself away of course. She prefers to stray from the foul pleasure of another. "It will be dangerous Rye."

"All the more reason I should be there to protect you-!"

"Hush." Inukumi gathered the tiger demoness in her arms rolling her weight and the shorter smaller female. She drank in the sight of pale white skin bruised pink lovingly from earlier activities. Her long fingers reached out palming Ryes much smaller breast. "Silly tiger, I am in no need of protection."

Inukumi closed the distance between her mouth and the pebbled pink nipple and bit drawing a strangled moan. Rye would allow anything.

She paused only to bite her own tongue drawing blood then lapped around the closing teeth wounds. Rye squirmed and panted. "Please, don't leave me behind to wonder." Rye gasped at the sharp bite on the healing wound and the fresh laps she swore she could feel her Lady's blood invading her very genes barging into her body's life force dominating her very being. Rye would allow it. "Lady Inukumi!" She moaned sweetly at the sudden jerk of her body. The crush of their sopping cunts ripping an unexpected orgasam from her.

"After all these years, I'd die without you Lady Inu." She breathed raggedly fingers clutching at the available flesh before her. Hips lazily rolling.

Finally Inukumi released the abused nipple with a loud 'pop' she enjoyed Rye's sharp intake. "There shall be no foolery of saving me, you will take the two headed beast the young ones and flee to the castle if something were to occur. You must protect Sesshomaru."

She caressed Rye's soft blushing cheek thumb moving gently outlining her heavy lips. Inukumi would not allow harm to come to her small lover. "Come Mishi arrives, we leave tonight." She pressed her lips to Rye's forcing her heavy tongue into the tiger demon's mouth.

Rye sighed softly, her lady would not leave her to wonder madness.

Ooo

"So you had sex with him?!" Miroku's face held a look of pure scandal as he peered up at his hanyou friend from his seated position amongst the wildflower patches neatly decorating the short grass.

"Inuyasha! Are you sure that's healthy for him?" Sango chastised eyes ablaze with dissatisfaction a look he'd seen many time from the old hag.

"Shut up!" He hissed scrubbing a calloused hand around his face. "I gave him my scent claim but I didn't fuck him." He narrowed his eyes at Sango.

"Scent claim?" Miroku held a look of wonder

"Are you really going to bind yourself to Sesshomaru?" Sango folded her arms. "What happens if he goes back to the Sesshomaru we're use to?" She gave look crossed between anger and worry.

"He'll kill you Inuyasha!" Miroku shot the hanyou a look of bewilderment.

"I wasn't planning on finishing the claim while he's stuck like this!" Inuyasha spat. He youkai reeled at the aggression his friends expressed in regards to his brother.

Inuyasha held up a large clawed hand pausing the slayers rant. "Look, its confusing and I know he's not himself I'm not hurting him however...My youkai has strong desires to claim him."

Sango closed her open mouth for a moment. "Do you feel the same as your youkai Inuyasha?"

Miroku eyed him intensely.

Inuyasha nodded. "Hai, believe it or not the two bitched me into facing my feelings." He thought of Sesshomaru boldly declaring his feeling cheeks pink those eyes steeled in determination.

"So, what will you do?" Miroku furrowed his eyebrows. "What happens once he remembers?"

"For now i'll stay with Sesshomaru.." he gruffed heavily "First thing I gotta do is try to heal him." He youkai purred in agreement.

"Inuyasha…" Sango blinked quizzically. "Whom 'two' were you referring to?" Surely not Sesshomaru.

"Even as a brat with all he's been through little Sesshomaru has to have his way." A soft smiled tugged the corners of his lips. Sesshomaru..

Rah poked his head out of the back door leading to the small garden kept a short distance behind the house.

"Dinner is being served, Lord Inuyasha."

Miroku stood chiming loudly as he dusted himself. "Does that mean we going to live at the palace?" He grinned at the lavishes that could potentially be bestowed.

"Don't be ridiculous!" Sango glared at the sometimes holy Monk. "We are here to help Sesshomaru that's all."

"Well, The lovely Lady Inukumi did say Inuyasha would be official integrated into the Royal house."

Sango paused mid-chastise and thought of the many nights they'd slept in the forest. "It would be nice if they had indoor baths."

"Oh I'm sure they do and downy beds with feathers plucked from the finest demon fowl!" Miroku grasped Sango's shoulders from behind as they walked inside.

"You two are idiots." Inuyasha followed sighing softly. Would it come to living in a fancy palace?

Ooo

They traveled with ease through the thickening forest the night time sound alive and thriving.

Inukumi kept her senses alert glancing to her left ever so often. Rye of course met her every step.

Mishi traveled close behind emerald eyes gleamed in the moonlight determination set in her eyes she'd fear this day would come knowing that bastard Tonkano breathed and cowered around like the scum he is, in shadows but free.

She'd gotten little information from her Lady other than blood magic affecting Lord Sesshomaru cast by that vile demon, not that she'd need a full length scroll to move into action if she were needed. She has and always will be loyal to the House of Toga.

Ooo

"Why don't you guys have the wedding here?!" Shippo grinned from his place perched upon Miroku's shoulder.

Said Monk gave a thoughtful look. "The beach is quite beautiful."

"But Grandma Kaede isn't here!" Sango shook her head staring at the two as if they'd lost their minds."Yes, this place is quite beautiful but we are missing some of the most important people in our lives, like Kagome!" Sango pushed her hands behind her back a small blush crossed her cheeks.

"Ah, but I'm sure they'll understand." Miroku beamed at the thought of finally consummating their love and every single night after of course. "Kagome and Old lady Kaede can enjoy the portraits Riko can comission for us."

"Yeah Sango a beach is the perfect place, we can all wear our suits!" Shippo looked over at Rin hoping the girl would agree with him. Ever since their first trip they hadn't went back to the water and Rin was the prettiest girl he ever saw play in water with the sun as her own personal glowing light.

"Yeah, but will be sad if her friends are missing, and what about her ceremonial robes?" Rin gave a tense face.

"Now Rin there is no need to get upset." Miroku face held worry of child tears. Female children were weirdly emotional he was sure.

Sango smiled reached over and patted the small girl gently. "Thank you for understanding, Rin a woman should never have to be given away alone and wearing a swimming suit at that."

"How about we come back?" The small girl chimed.

"If the Lady would let us!"Miroku hastened he could feel the consummation slipping through his fingers.

"Doesn't hurt to ask, we are after all assisting with Sesshomaru." Sango's fiery eyes bore down the monk he would not rush this. Kagome promised to bring back something she'd requested. Well she hope she requested right...Everything had to be perfect.

"Let us not forget our assistance wasn't wanted in the first place. We are here because of a supposed love that child Sesshomaru harbors for Inuyasha."

"Hey!" Inuyasha chose this time to speak his brat brother say upon his lap while he himself sat back braced against the wall fingers lacing themselves through moonlight hair. They were quietly enjoying each other. "Don't talk about us like we ain't sitting right here."

Sesshomaru's face burned red with anger. He loved his big brother something fierce. He would not disrespect his brothers followers, he'd learned in his studies when to hold one's tongue instead he pushed himself further into Inuyasha's embrace. The hanyous arm tightened around him his free arm continued to caress his scalp.

"Don't be upset Sesshomaru, he's just a stupid monk" Inuyasha's breath ghosted across his pointed ear. His little body shivered yet he was not cold.

Sesshomaru craned his neck towards Inuyasha and nodded. "Hai."

"The Lady Inukumi has arrived!" Riko bowed blocking the doorway then side stepped to allow the great demoness entry into the sitting room the group had occupied.

"Mishi has agreed to assist us in breaking this wretched blood magic." Said demon witch stepped forward and bowed waves of ebony locks seemingly flowed forward spilling onto the floor in front her petite feet.

"I am forever bond to the House of Toga."

Ooo

The sun had fully set now, candles kept the sitting room lit.

"He smelt of smoke and magic?" Voiced Mishi who sat on the floor before Sesshomaru who still used the hanyou as his personal chair. Only Lady Inukumi remained in the sitting room with them silently watching.

"That's what I said." Inuyasha deadpanned so far the witch had done nothing but ask the same questions and stare at Sesshomaru. "Can you fix it or not?" He gruffed

She eyed the smaller inu smiling gently at him ignoring the loud hanyou. This magic was impeccable she awed in spite of her Lord's misfortune. Never had she seen such flawless blood magic actually be welded to quite literally revert her Lord or anyone into their younger selves. In fact the same pup she'd last seen all those centuries ago. Admittedly he did look more alive this time around.

"Your memories, all gone as well?" She reached her hand out to Sesshomaru who willingly gave his own in response.

"It hurts if I think about things they explain to me." He eyed Mishi.

"I would like to try to sense the true level of blood magic at work, just by sight I must say it is very powerful." She frowned "The price given for magic this strong would deter even those as powerful as myself."

She closed her eyes gripping Sesshomaru's hand firmly she searched fanning out her own magically aura gently pushing into the young prince whose body stiffened in Inuyasha's arms

Mishi continued on ignoring the force that began to bulk itself onto her body, she pushed and felt her way into Sesshomaru's being her resolve tested by the sheer force that barreled itself into her she filled the silent room with grunt a light sweat dampened her face and chest.

Sesshomaru felt hot. His skin warmed the hanyou even through his new white puffy kimono of course Inukumi had demanded he changed the moment she saw him in the rougher cotton fabric bought by Sango and Miroku.

Inuyasha pulled his brother further into his

chest ignoring the tug Sesshomaru's body gave his hand held tightly by the fair skinned witch. Inuyasha stared openly at her sweaty face twisted in concentration. Her eyelids were black or painted black Inuyasha assumed and smeared out around each eye almost into smoky gray on her fair skin. Pale pink lips grunted as Sesshomaru groaned in pain. "What are you doing?" Inuyasha held Sesshomaru steady the pup tremored in short jerks.

Ignoring the outside noise she continued she could feel the molten heat that she was sure burned her Lord at the very same moment. Bulky force weighing tons sent pain wracking her shoulders she breathed heavily pushing back against the wards that held heavily guarding no entombing what she was sure was Sesshomaru's memories.

Sesshomaru screamed yanking his arm held by Mishi to no avail he wanted to tell the witch to stop as she caused his skin to burn whilst his head pounded away and force like no other pushed against his head. His breath choked in his throat as his body seized up racked with pain.

Inuyasha panicked and moved to yank the smaller inu from the wench "Inuyasha." And icy voice cut through the pained sobs Sesshomaru emitted.

The lady moved to stand behind the witch who'd fallen forward bracing herself on shaking arms. "Allow the witch to finish her task."

"She's hurting him!" Inuyasha snarled at the Lady glaring at her as though she were mad!

"Let her finish!" Inukumi deadpanned she had no time to argue with the hard headed brat. Who stared hatefully at her towering form.

Mishi continued to tune out all around her. Her breaths came in short painful pants as she continued pushing until she felt a break in the ward for the slightest moment taking no chance she Made quick work of tearing down what she could before a sharp powerful burst of energy literally forced her back. She felt her back crash into two solid slender pillars before she collapsed. Inukumi stared down impassively at the heap. She stepped back allowing the witch to slump onto the floor.

Sesshomaru immediately passed out once the connection had been broken he looked exactly the same to Inuyasha who frantically checked every inch of his brothers limp form. Aside from the angry redness accompanied by the feverish heat of his skin the pup seemed fine.

Inuyasha glared at Inukumi. "What the fuck was that?!"

"I suppose we shall find out once they awake, won't we?" She cut out sharply and turned to leave the room. "Surely I don't have to tell you to alert me when he's awake?" She didn't wait for a reply.

Inuyasha looked at the witch then Sesshomaru.

"Inuyasha?" It was Miroku. "Are they alright?"

"They passed out." Inuyasha grunted as she struggled to stand arms filled with deadweight pup.

"Help me get the witch to her room?" He hoisted the pup further up cradling him. "She has the smaller one on the first floor."

Miroku nodded and moved to collect his bundle. "As long as you'll vouch for me if Sango happens to ask."

He hoisted the sleeping witch up one arm firmly held her buttocks it wasn't as full and squishy as Sango's. "Situations such as these can be compromising for a monk of my stature." He grinned wolfishly.

"You mean a pervert?" Inuyasha chuckled softly as he moved upstairs. He didn't anticipate sleeping very well. What exactly had the witch done?

Was Sesshomaru going to be the same? Or did she make things worse? He made it to his room gently shutting the sliding screen.

He laid them down curling his larger form around the pup.

Sesshomaru. He felt his youkai stir gently.

He was worried too.


End file.
